


The Iron Princess and Her Dragon

by Midnight_Echo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consent, Death, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff, Kids, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Echo/pseuds/Midnight_Echo
Summary: Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail have been dating for over two years. After the Grand Magic games their relationship bloomed. Gajeel gets the idea that he wants to spend the rest of his life with the book worm he fell in love with all those years ago. Levy must get used to her new dragon slayer magic before it is to late.(The Face & END Arc never happened.)





	1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story are not mine they are property of Hiro Mashima. 

Once upon a time…. There was a dragon that fell in love with a princess…..

Outside the library, Gajeel fiddled with the ring that he spent countless hours making for his love. He knew she would love it and that she would say yes; it was only a matter of getting up the courage to ask the life changing question. He knew that once someone fell for a Dragon Slayer, it was a tricky business. Levy would not just be his wife. She would be his mate, and being a Dragon Slayer’s mate meant they were together for life and beyond. It was a big moment for both of them, and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect. She would never be the same again, so he wanted her to remember it fondly. If he just randomly asked her she would not have a wonderful story to tell their children. They had talked about children before, but it was never a conversation that went anywhere other than both wanting a large family. 

Gajeel slowly opened the library door without knocking. He knew exactly where she was. He could smell her it was a sweet mix of old books, ink and flowers. The Dragon Slayer loved to watch her work. She had just received a new book; he could tell by the way she was carefully turning its pages, so carefully; making sure not to damage any of the edges received. All the books in the library technically belonged to the Guild, but she was the only one who ever really read them or even went into the library. The only time she would use her Gale Force Glasses is when she was gathering information for ShadowGear or one of the other teams in Fairy Tail. Gajeel just watched her work for a moment. She has on her favorite orange dress and matching headband with the little white flower on the side. Gajeel always thought that she looked like an innocent child in that outfit. It was one that she would wear when she wasn’t going on missions or researching things. Her slow movements were making Gajeel remember why he fell so hard for this tiny mage. He had never loved or even liked himself until he met her. 

Levy walked across the library to put away her new book away next to the other editions of Solid Script magic. She was lost in her own thoughts, so she was unaware of the Dragon Slayer creeping up behind her. As she climbed on the step stool to put the book on the top shelf, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in for a backwards hug. “AHH!” Levy screamed, but she quickly relaxed when she realized who it was. Even though it has been many years since their first painful encounter, she still was unable to fully let her guard down when she was around him. When he would sneak up behind her she would have flashback to that fateful day. She still had scares that she attempted to hide with chunky bracelets on both arms and a cloth necklace that would match her outfit for that day. Lucy gave her fashion advice and she took it to heart. Lucy had many scares from her missions with Happy and Natsu, some she was proud of others she prefered to have hidden. 

“Hey there Shrimp, what ya reading?” Gajeel started to question as he slowly spins her around in his arms to face him. Levy wrapped her legs around him. His face was full of love and life. He had never felt as wonderful as he did when she was in his arms. After all these years, he knew he would never forgive himself for what he did to her. They had bonded just before the Tenrou Island incident during the S-Class exams. Levy didn’t participate in during the Grand Magic games seven years later, but Gajeel did and it was Levy who helped take care of him after each battle. He knew that if being a Solid Script Mage didn’t work out for her he knew that she would make a great nurse for him. The past ten years were still challenging for both of them. If he had known how he would feel about her later, he would not have done such cruel things to her or her tea. He shook his head slightly as if to erase the past.

“I just got the latest edition of Solid Script Magic in! Want to read it?” she responded, even though she that he would say no. Gajeel confirmed her suspicion by raising his eyebrows in a gesture of ‘are you kidding me’. He was still holding her when he start to shake just a only slightly. Levy could tell that something was bothering him, so she kissed him lovingly on the cheek. The only time that he would shake if something major was about to happen. She was thankful that he still had his arms around on account of her legs started to feel like noodles. There was nothing in the world that could make her feel the way he made her feel. When he held her tight and close to his body all her fear, pain and anxiety went away with the one simple act. It always amazed her as how he could make her feel like a strong princess and so fragile at the same time.

“Levy, I was wondering… Um…” The words came out in a tremble. Levy’s heart started to race, this was the moment she had been waiting for. She thought she knew what he is about to say. The Tiny Mage didn’t ever admit, even to herself that she wanted this questioned asked to her. She was shaking with anticipation and excitement, she was on the verge of kissing him and screaming her answer. “... if you would go to the parade with me tonight?” he finished the question. Not the words she wanted to here. 

Levy pushed back from her Dragon Slayer, trying to figure out what had just happened. She knew that he was working on making her ring out of some of the Solid Script Iron that she made him during the games. How could she have been wrong about what he was asking? She didn’t want to show her confusion or her frustration to the man she loved, so she simply leaned back into his strong arms and whispered yes. 

Gajeel saw her confusion, though, and mentally kicked himself for not asking the real question. He could feel her disappointment before he even looked at her. He tightened his arms around her in an unspoken apology, hoping to make her feel safe. He was only inches away from Levy, and the two blushed madly. They each knew what the other was thinking, even without creating a bond between mate and Dragon Slayer. The love they felt for each other was real yet unspoken, so words could quickly be forgiven. 

Levy put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to plant a gentle, loving kiss on his rough lips. She noticed the smell of iron on him. It was a smell that once sent fear running through her when he first joined the guild. Now, it is a smell that can bring comfort to her in the darkest of moments. Gajeel had proved himself to her and the whole Guild on countless occasions. Levy loved him with all her heart but could not get over the small fear of if he was only doing things to get close to the Guild to destroy it, again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucy, I don’t know what to do,” Levy said, flopping onto her bed and surprisingly missed the large pile of books and clothes that are in the center of it. Lucy let out a long heavy sigh. This was a conversation that they had multiple times and both knew it was going to be a conversation that they would have again. Both of them were in similar very situations; Gajeel was not able to fully express his feelings to Levy, and Lucy and Natsu were just ignoring their feelings. One day, it would all just snap. “Look, Levy... I know this is hard, and I know you both feel the same way about each other. At least the two of you are kinda dating at this point. It's better than some of the other members in the Guild that will not even acknowledge the other or not even look at them. You know how Gray looks at Juvia, all puppy dog-like. Juvia does the same thing! I don’t think it will go any further than that, even though they both know. Those two are always strategically avoiding each other. Elfman and Ever! Look at those two! A perfect example of a very complicated relationship. They are together but fight all the time. Don’t get me started on Erza! She is a whole ball of messed up when it comes to her love life. But enough about that. What are you going to wear to the parade?” 

The two girls started to pull out different dresses and putting together different outfits. “I know what he is going to wear,” Levy said out of the blue. The two looked at each other and started laughing so hard that they cried. Gajeel would be in that ridiculous all-white suit that he wore for a talent show the Guild put on when Juvia and him first joined. “He will look so ridiculous. I am sure that I can find something to impress him.” They continued to search the whole closet and all of the drawers in the dressers to try to find something that might work. 

After an hour or two, they settled on a simple white dress that was perfect for the hot summer nights. Levy loved this dress; it was one of her favorites. It had a simple design of flowers at the bottom of it, with some delicate flowers holding it up on one side. “Hey Lucy do you think... “ Levy trailed off. Before she could finish that statement, Lucy pulled out her gate keys with a wild smile. “Open gate of the Crab, Cancer!” With a loud pop and a whoosh of smoke, Cancer appeared in the middle of the bed room. 

“Hey ebi, been a long time. What is wrong with your hair?” he grumbled. Cancer had started towards Lucy sniping scissors and other sharp objects in her direction. She practically waved her hands in front of her to guard herself. Lucy readjusted her side ponytail, “Mine is fine. It’s Levy that I would like for you to help, please. She is going on a really important date tonight, if you know what I mean.” She gave him a small wink. Last time that she asked Cancer to help her out without telling him the situation he gave her hair that looked like a poodles and no matter what she did to it nothing would fix it. It had apparently been a very popular look in the Spirit World. Virgo had tried to keep Lucy up on all the latest styles from there with new clothes but they always seemed to be a little revealing in certain areas.

“No problem, ebi.” scissors, knives, and other hair products started flying around Levy’s head and face. She was scared to move, knowing from experience that, if she were to move, she would have a bald spot somewhere. Luckily, it didn’t take long. “All done, ebi. Now what about you?” Cancer asked in his sexy gruff voice. 

Blushing, Lucy started to back up before he could get his scissors near her head. “Thank you, Cancer, I’m good! I’ll call you in a week or so for my next appointment.” One final poof of smoke, and he was back in the Spirit World. The Celestial Mage was always shocked at how her Spirits loved her as much as she loved them. All of her golden key and silver keys were the only things she loved more than life itself. Levy could not take her eyes off the mirror in front of her. She had never felt this beautiful. Her short blue hair was now long with thick waves pulled to one side. A pair of earrings had been placed in her ears, simple yet fierce. They looked like Gajeel had made them for her. They were made of iron and had a simple heart dangling from the end of each one. It surprised her how light they actually were. Lucy gawked at her friend. She was impressed with what a little magic could do. 

Lucy gained her composer and put one hand on her hip and tapped her chin with a finger. “Something is missing… but what is it?” Lucy said knowing exactly what she wanted to add to Levy’s outfit. She mocked an aha moment and ran to the kitchen. Levy just stood there wondering if some of the hair spray had gotten into Lucy’s brain. Crashing could be heard from the kitchen. “I’m ok!” Lucy shouted back as she came bounding back into the room holding a small box. Lucy thrust it into Levy’s arms, “open it, open it. I want to see what it is!” Levy slowly started to until the pink ribbon on the box letting it fall to the floor. Inside the pale grey box was a headband. Levy looked at it and was baffled by what her gift actually was. It was not a simple headband it was a headband that was made out of one of Gajeel’s shirts. She knew exactly which shirt this was made out of too. Somehow who ever made it did not understand the true power this one piece of clothing had on her. It was from the same shirt he had on when they first met. Lucy slowly started to realize what this present was and reached to take it back from her. 

Levy held on tighter not wanting to let the box go. “Check and see if there is a note in the box or something,” Lucy’s voice was thin. Levy shook her head, “yeah maybe.” She gave the box for her friend to hold while she lifted up the headband and gently set it on the bed. Under some of the tissue paper was a small note in a man’s handwriting. The note read ‘to new beginnings.’ Levy confirmed what they were both thinking, “it’s from Gajeel.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Gajeel returned to the Guild hall, he was rushed by Gray and Natsu the second his foot hit the floor. “What did she say?” Gray asked a little too forcefully. The so-called-strong Dragon Slayer could not believe that he was in a situation like this. “Obviously she rejected him.” Natsu replied. “No she didn’t!” Gray shouted.“Yes, she had too! He can't get a girl before I do!” roared the Salamander. Gray argued back, “well if we all have to wait on you to actually ask Lucy on a date none of us would be able to date!” Natsu’s eyes grew wide with a mock anger and lunged towards his friend. He slammed his face directly into a wall of ice. Gray doubled over laughing, “when are you not going to fall for that one!” The ice melted a second later as Natsu headbutted Gray sending him stumbling backwards. The fight was about to get intense when Gajeel spoke up. “I didn’t ask,” he groaned, slumping down at the nearest table. 

“Why the hell not? We had a plan! Did you follow the plan? It should have worked!” It was Erza’s voice coming from the other side of the hall.Gajeel wondered if everyone knew what he was going to do. “I chickened out and just asked her to the stupid parade tonight.” He started to mindlessly eat something that Mira had sat down in front of him. She patted him on top of his head before gliding away, like she always did when anyone in her family wasn’t feeling their best. Mira always had a way of cheering up her Guild members. No matter the situation that they were in she would always make them feel even the tiniest bit better. “Are you going to wear that to the parade? You kind of stink,” Erza said as she got closer to him. 

“Yeah. What's wrong with it? I wear it all the time, and she thinks I look good in it.” His guild mates tried not to laugh, but it was completely useless. Gajeel slumped even further down in his seat, plopping his head on the table. “This is hopeless, I sent her the gift I was going to give her after I asked her. I don’t think she’ll wear it now. She makes me so crazy sometimes,” his words were muted as he talked more to the table than to anyone around him. 

“Come on, let me help you. Your lack of fashion sense is disgraceful. I promise, by the time I am done with you, she will not even recognize you and will fall in love with your pathetic self all over again.” Ezera pulled him away from Gray and Natsu as they started fighting about something meaningless once again. 

***  
The streets of Fiore were starting to get very crowded. Both Lucy and Levy were worried that they would not be able to find their respective dates. They passed many people that they knew or had gone on missions for, but no one had seen either of the Dragon Slayers. A loud crash came from a food vender stall not to far ahead of them. Without even looking, Lucy knew exactly who it was. “Sorry, I think I might have to go get Flame Brain out of trouble again. I hope you find him soon!” she shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards the commotion. Another ball of fire came from the food vender as cursing and shouts were thrown around. “Lucy is going to have her hands full tonight,” Levy said to herself. 

It was too good she wanted to see what was actually happening down there. The Tiny Mage sneaked a little closer and saw that Gray and Juvia had on very similar but not completely matching outfits like many of the traditional couples do for the parade. Juvia had always loved doing things traditionally. Gray had never really showed any true outward feeling towards her so Levy wondered how Juvia got him to wear that outfit. 

Levy let out a snicker as she continued wandering down the streets until the parade started. She finally climbed onto a ledge to look over the crowd. She hated being so short. It was even more beautiful this year than last year. Fireworks were on every float and enchanted toys for the little ones to catch. Even at her young age of 11 she knew that Fairy Tail was the Guild to be apart of, they could help grow her skills as a mage and take her to new heights. 

Float after float went by. Many of the top guild members were waving and showing off each time they passed. It was such a wonderful display of the talent that was in the town.It was also how some of the smaller guilds were able to get their members mission requests. Every guild started out somewhere small the parade is how the town supports every guild not just the big ones. The smaller guilds always were sure to have the most outlandish float and members in them. 

The parade finished not long after 10pm, but Gajeel was still nowhere to be found. Levy spotted Lucy and Natsu sitting on the edge of the river their heads were pressed together. She hoped that one or both of them had the courage to make a move and express how they felt about each other. She watched as their two shadows got closer and closer until they finally met, “Finally, they kissed! It is about time. At least someone is having a good time,” Levy sighed in relief for the two. It had been a long wait to see them get together. 

Suddenly wave of guilt came over her for not searching more for her own Dragon Slayer, she turned from the clearing sidewalks to go look in some of his favorite spots. She asked each food vender that they have visited in the past, the bookstore where they got kicked out of, the metal shop clerk, and even found Lily. She asked each of them if they had seen Gajeel, but all gave the same response of no. Levy was unsure if Lily was telling the truth or not, because he seemed to have had way too many drinks and was hanging all over Carla and Happy. Since Lily left Edulis he has not been able to handle his alcohol. One of two things would happen when Lily was drunk he would either want to fight Erza or be very affectionate. Neither of those options helped. Tonight he was the latter. Poor Happy and Carla would have to make sure he didn’t fly off somewhere and get hurt. Levy was convinced that Lily knew something but he was not wanting to tell her. Happy was trying his best to hold him up when Lily said, “you liiiikkkkkkeeeeeee him,” and threw up right after. It was in the same way that happy would always say things like that. When Lily finished emptying his dinner Happy and Carla both dropped him at the same time. Lucky for the drunk cat he fell right on his bottom and rolled backwards. Levy gave the two sober cats and apologetic look when she waved goodbye. 

She was filled with despair in her heart at being blown off on their date; the date that he had suggested. In that moment, she remembered one spot she used to enjoy, although it was an odd sensation at thinking of it. Levy used to sit often under the large moss tree in the center of town to read or take naps, but ever since her first encounter there with Gajeel, she had not gone back. Levy was so upset, she considered going back to that spot, but it was so full of hate and dread. Unfortunately, it fit exactly how she was feeling at the moment, so she started to make her way to the tree. Keeping her pace calm and relaxed, she let her mind replay their encounter earlier that morning. She could have kicked herself for thinking he was going to ask her such a massive question. It was such a major life decision for both parties, and it required both of them to talk it through before any decisions were finalized. It didn’t make sense that he would surprise her like that, and she hated herself for thinking he would.

As she went, she took her time, waving to those who recognized her on the street and stopping every once in a while to create some simple Solid Script magic for the little orphan kids in the area. They always liked the balloons, but even that began to lose its appeal in her dark mood. The smile that she tried to keep on her face was slipping and the Fairy Tail Mage didn’t want the towns people to know anything. She was unable to stall any longer as she reached at the edge of the garden. The tree was still there, standing tall and demanding in the center of a lush green landscape. Cold sweat started to bead on her forehead. 

“Come on, girl. It's just a stupid tree. Get over it,” she told herself. Slowly, she crossed from the boundary of sidewalk onto grass headed to the base of the tree. Levy let out a breathe she had been unaware she was holding. Levy turn her back to the tree to rest against some of the roots that were still above ground from years past. The fight between Gajeel and Shadow Gear was more intense than she had remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier that day 

“Pull it together, man. You’re a Dragon Slayer, the best one in Fairy Tail! You got this,” Erza told Gajeel as he adjusted his tie for the countless time.“She is going to say yes, I know she is. Just follow the plan and ask her,” Lily said from the other side of the room. The three Fairy Tail Mages were standing in Erza’s living room. She had a full length mirror attached to the outside of her bathroom door. “Levy is going to be in a very nice dress or something traditional you need to make sure that you match her. This is a big night for the both of you,” Erza said as she swatted Gajeel’s hand away from his tie. 

Gajeel felt sick to his stomach. His whole body was shaking. The ring he made for her was so tiny. He was scared that he was going to lose it. Gajeel asked his best friend if he could help him out one last time before he left, so Lily put the ring on a string and placed it around his neck so it would not get lost and he would not drop it. It was the only way he could think of to keep from losing it. 

He felt ridiculous. Gajeel always liked his normal clothes that he would wear on missions or his white jaz suit. This was to much. Erza had put him in an a all black suit with a white tie. He hated it with a passion. Never in his life had he felt so ridiculous. Even though he trusted Erza’s fashion sense over his own he still could not feel comfortable in it. But after he checked himself over one last time in the mirror, he walked out the door with a sense of pride and confidence. He still had time before he met her at the parade, and he knew where they were supposed to meet, but he didn’t want to show up early and look like he had been waiting forever. Being nervous before a major life decision is perfectly normal, right? Gajeel thought to himself as he slowly walked out the door. 

As he strolled down the street, he noticed things had changed. Small children used to run away at the sight of him when he was still a part of Phantom Lord, so he was not used to people not moving out of his path when he walked. Since joining Fairy Tail, he had noticed that his appearance no longer scared off any of the local people. Some even smiled and waved to him now. It was definitely a feeling he was going to have to get used to. 

When he finally reached their meeting spot, Gajeel saw Levy with Lucy both girls looking around for him and Natsu. He heard the loud crash and saw flames as a bunch of people started to shout as Lucy ran towards it. It was definitely Natsu creating some kind of major mess yet again. He was always impressed at how dense that Dragon Slayer could be when it came to the Heartfilia Princess. 

Even with the commotion, though, he couldn’t keeps his eyes away from Levy. “Holy crap, she is beautiful.” Gajeel’s breath left his chest involuntary. All the lights and magic of the parade could not compare to how beautiful Levy was to him at that moment. He realized he was not breathing, so he sucked in a shaky breath. “Come on, man, you are an Iron Dragon Slayer. Nothing can scare you.” He slowly made his way toward her, but something made him stop. It seemed she had given up on her search for him. A ping of guilt ran through his whole body. Not wanting to scare her, he simply stood aside and watched her from a distance. The way she glided through the crowd made her seem as if she were made of air. Drifting around people until the destination was reached. 

He could not have told you the names of the Guilds that were in the parade. His full focus was on the love of his life. She was his world and his entire reason for existing revolved around this one tiny blue haired mage from Fairy Tail. Time seemed to stand still the longer he watched her, so it surprised him when the parade suddenly seemed to be over. After the parade was ended, people started to leave the streets and head back home. Gajeel didn’t want to lose sight of her, so he stuck to the shadows. He was impressed at how she handled witnessing the first kiss between her best friend and that Flame Brain. The Dragon Slayer thought that he was almost found out when they turned into an alleyway and he knocked over a bunch of trash, but she didn’t even look back.

Levy no longer would jump at the strange sounds in the city. She had gotten that confidence from being with him for so long. He couldn’t have been any prouder of her. He remembered when she used to be so scared at everything he did or any unfamiliar sound. She was now strong, but she was still gentle when it came to the little ones she encountered. He was surprised when he watched Levy freeze dead in her tracks and make a slow turn towards the center of town. “Oh god no, please don’t go there. Anywhere but there,” he whispered to himself. It was not the place where he invensioned asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. 

As he watched her steel herself to step foot onto the grass, he wanted to run up behind her and stop her. However, he knew that if he did that, all his sneaking around would be for nothing. He knew that she needed to face this by herself. “I am sorry for what happened. I really am,” he told no one. That place had been the focus of many of her nightmares and many of his too. Levy had made it to the tree and gently sat at the base of one of the tree roots, right under where it had happened. “Oh no, not there. That tree is so huge. Why did you have to go there?” Of all the places that she had chosen to sit down by, why here, Gajeel thought to himself. 

He just let her stay there for a moment to be alone with her own thoughts as he hid behind a wall that separated the garden from the rest of the town. After a few moments, he slowly got up to make his way cautiously towards her. The closer he got, the more he could see she had much longer hair now than she had this morning, and her bright blue hair was in curls. He had always wanted to see that look on her, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud. More importantly, he could tell that Levy was starting to panic. Her eyes were shut and her pulse and breathing were quickening. 

He could smell the fear that started to drip off her, so he moved quickly to stand in front of her. Squatting down to get on her level, he grabbed her shoulders to shake her awake. “Pipsqueak, wake up! It’s just a dream! Come on, Shrimp. Come back to me, Levy, please!” His voice was desperate. Levy’s nightmares had gotten worse in the last few months. There were more and more that he was unable to wake her up. He wrapped her in his strong arms as he cradled her. As he pulled her close to him, he kissed the top of her head. Her heart rate began to slow back down to a normal level, her breathing slowing as he held her tightly. Gajeel did not want to let her go. The once ruthless Iron Dragon Slayer was now fully in love with his princess. He realized he had never loved himself until she loved him.

“Levy, baby, I need you to wake up, ok?” he asked her. He started to slowly rock her not only trying to comfort her but himself. This was the only Mage that could ever make him feel as vulnerable as a small child. 

Her blue hair had covered her face as he leaned in to kiss her. She awoke with a gentle moan. “Hey, I had the most terrifying dream,” Levy told him. Gajeel went pale he knew exactly what the dream had been about, it was the same one she had for the last six months. It was their first encounter, at this very tree where he tried to kill her and her Shadow Gear teammates. He would never forgive himself for that. “It’s ok, Shrimp, I’m here now. I promise, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again,” he vowed as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

Levy leaned into him and breathed in his iron smell. No matter how many times he showered, he always smelt the same, and it comforted her. She loved it but never really wanted to tell him about it. “It’s ok, I know. Why were you not at our meeting spot? I waited for you,” she yawned as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. “I love you, my Dragon Slayer, but I missed you.”

Gajeel’s face lit up. She did love him. They had never said it before, because it was always an understood thing between them. He thought that because she was still in a state of sleep and unconsciousness that she said those three magical words. He had been so scared to tell her for fear that she would not have the same strong feelings as he did about her. Gajeel’s confidence grew as he let her go and helped her stand up. She was so much shorter than he was, but it always made him smile to see it. He took her hands in his as he slowly knelt to the ground on one knee to be eye level with her.

“Ga...Gajeel… what are you doing?” He could smell her fear and excitement. This is it. I got this, just ask her. Remember what you and Erza practiced. He thought to himself. Levy’s heart was pounding in her ears. “Levy, I know that we have been through some crazy things together, and our start was not the best. But um… I never really even liked myself until we got together. I love you so much. I want you to be happy no matter what it takes. You are the best Mage in this whole world, and I want the world to know it. You are my life, Levy McGarden… will you please… um… you know.. spend the rest of your life with me? Please marry me, Levy.” Gajeel was eye to eye with her as he blushed madly. The seconds that went by felt as if they were years. Gajeel was on the verge of panic. No one spoke a word. 

Tears flooded to Levy’s eyes. Her vision cleared when she blinked and let the tears escape their hold. She saw him pull a small chain from around his neck. The silver chain held a ring on the end of it that dazzled in the star lights. “I know that you were talking about things with Lucy and I couldn’t find one you would like so I made it for you..” the Iron Dragon stuttered. The delicate silver band was carved with elegant flowers all along the side. A tiny dragon held a blue stone in the center. Levy threw her arms around him just as her legs gave out. It was the best ring that Levy could have ever asked for. 

“So, is that is a yes?” he asked her. Levy shook her head almost violently as she cried into his neck. “Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you! You stupid idiot! Why didn’t you ask sooner? I love you so much!” She sobbed in between words. Levy started to laugh at the understanding of what truly happened. Some of the other Fairy Tail member had gathered around the edge of the garden. All of them cheered when Levy hugged him. Not many of the spectators were able to hear what was going on but they were able to get the general idea.

“Looks like we have an audience,” Levy said a smile across her face. Gajeel placed the ring on her finger and picked her up. “We sure do Shorty, we sure do.” His lips met hers with an intense burning passion that was new and exciting to both of them. Gajeel picked her up like the princess she is and spun her around in circles, and shouted “SHE SAID YES! WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Levy and the other Fairy Tail members started laughing and clapping for the happy couple. 

“Let’s go home, my love,” Levy whispered into his ear. She knew that she was home when their lips touched.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily pounced on to their bed. “Wake up you two it’s almost noon!” Levy couldn’t understand how cute he looked when he was not in his large fighting form. Gajeel rolled over and wrapped his arms around his new fiancee. Pulling her closer he grumbled for Lily to go away and let them sleep longer. Levy tousled his long black hair as he nuzzled closer into her. She loved the way he let his guard down in the mornings, it was so peaceful. “Why are you awake right now? Didn’t you get completely drunk last night?” Levy questioned the bouncing cat. Lily retorted, “I was only pretending to be drunk so I wouldn’t tell you his plan….. and Cana gave me some stuff to help this morning…” 

They knew that they could not stay in bed all day so she started to tickle him in the sides making him squirm. Gajeel made the most adorable noises when she did that to him. He always let her do it too. Even though they had lived together for a little while they adjusted into a nice routine in the morning. Lily would start the coffee before going back to sleep on his blanket, Gajeel would get coffee for the two of them placing it on the nightstand and crawl back into bed with her to sleep a little while longer. Levy would be the last to get up. 

“Come on Gajeel we need to get out of bed and get to the Guild hall I’m sure people will be talking about what happened last night. You know that Mira has our wedding already planned out and if you don’t want fluffy white or pink ruffles everywhere we better go stop her.” 

That did it, his eyes shot open in pure panic. In his mind he only saw both of them dressed in the most ridiculous white lace ruffle outfits to where neither of them could move. Lily ripped the covers off them and they both shivered at the extreme temperature change. Neither of them could stop giggling or smiling as they got ready to leave the room and face their friends. Everytime they would kiss, Lily would make a gagging noise and tell them to hurry up. Once dressed and ready to go Lily jumped up into Levy’s arms so she could carry him to the hall. Levy started carrying Lily when they went in on cold mornings to keep them both warm but over time it evolved into an everyday tradition. 

When the entered the hall, a loud roar of congratulations and other things were shouted at them as many people run towards them to hug them. Lucy made it there first. She hugged Levy so tight that she could not talk. “Thanks girl, but can you let go please?” Lucy did as she brushed tears from her eyes. 

Levy leaned in close to her, “I saw you and Natsu last night and so did Gajeel. Good job it’s about time.” She gave her friend a wink as she went to the bar. Lucy stood there shocked that anyone saw them. SHe thought that people would have been to busy with the parade to even notice them. That and Natsu was a little drunk they both were so Lucy was not even sure it really happened or not. Mira slapped down a giant puffy white binder in front of her. “So I had some thoughts about your wedding,” Mira said with her predictable chipper attitude. A light layer of dust rose into the air. 

Levy reeled back in how large the binder actually has. “Oh don’t worry, this is not just your wedding this is everyone’s wedding. Everyone deserves a beautiful day!” Mira says putting her hands on her face twirling around in circles. Levy could swear her eyes had stars in them. Levy was very scared when she said everyone's wedding, who was she talking about. Had others in the Guild gotten engaged or married recently without anyone knowing? 

“Mira, I think that we are going to just do something small here at the Guild. We also have the um... mating ceremony to think about,” Levy blush at the thought of the mating ceremony. “Can I at least help you get your wedding dress?” Mira asked with disappointment in her voice.   
“Of course Mira, I want you, Lucy, and of course Erza there with me. I don’t know what I would do if you guys weren't there.” Mira clapped her hands and went back to her work. 

Later that day the four Mages went to the local bridal shop to help Levy pick out the perfect wedding dress for her big day. Walking in they were greeted by the sweet smell of strawberry cake that sent Erza into a psychotic episode while she tried to locate the sweet goodness. An old lady was sitting behind the counter, with a sweet smile and a grandmother vibe to her. Erza ran to the lady behind the counter and demanded to know where the cake smell was coming from. The old lady pointed to the shop next door to hers, “it's a bakery and they only make the cakes on certain days. I think that they are open now.” 

There were rows and rows of dresses in all different shades of white filling the room. Levy started to get overwhelmed with all of the choices that she was facing. All the others that she had brought with her had disappeared into the stacks of dresses. Each one of them coming back with something they thought she would look best in. Lucy held up a two piece dress that was a cream color covered in flowers. It was redicussly short and was a hard no from Levy. She didn’t even want to try it on. It was a dress that was more for Lucy than it was for her. Miara came back with ball gown that was in fact beautiful but it made her feel like she was a cupcake. 

“I am to short for this one, I look and feel like a cupcake!” she told Maira. Her freind sulked away to put it back on the shelves. Erza was still nowhere to be seen, she was still at the bakery next door for the strawberry cake. After dressing back in her own clothes she decided to take look around for herself. It felt like the others were having more fun than she was.

Sounds of giggling and chattering from the others as she tried to ignore them and shifted dress after dress out of her way. On the verge of surrendering to this impossible task she decided to look in the sale section of the store.There were more than just white dresses on this rack, it held red, blue and purple dresses. Ever color seemed to represented on in this pile. Than when she was about to tell everyone that she wanted to go she stopped in her tracks. Levy’s eye grew wide in surprise at what she was looking at. A small glimmer of silver came through all the other crazy colors that lined the rack. Carefully pulling it out so scared to actually see what it looked like she gasped when the full dress was discovered. 

It was strapless and a beautiful silver color, it reminded her of iron. Gajeel will love this Levy thought to herself. Not only was the color perfect and unique it had elegant designs of beads going all along it in a controlled but uncontrolled pattern that was perfect for her. Levy didn't even tell the others that she might have found her dress, she simply went to the dressing room and tried it on. The skirt of it was flared out enough to make her look elegant but not like she was a cupcake. Levy stuck her head out the door to call for one of the employees to help zip her up. With one swift motion the dress sealed her in. A soft gasp escaped the employees lips when she looked at Levy in the mirror. It fit perfectly both ladies inthe tiny dressing room were convinced that this gown was made for her. It made her feel as if she was a princess about to marry a handsome prince in a large castle by the sea. 

When she walked out the room the others were all standing there with other wedding dresses in their hands. Levy was glowing with beauty and pride. All the others including Erza stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. Levy looked at her friends and simply smiled. Her friends put down the other options that they were holding and started to clap 

“I think I found it,” she told them as she started to tear up, she had not been this happy about a dress in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Shrimp can I see what you picked out?” Gajeel asks crawling across the bed closer to his love. Their closet couldn’t truly hold a lot of clothes and her dress was wrapped up in a dress solid white bag with the store logo on the front. The door to the closet was being held together by luck alone. “Um yeah no! You cannot see it until the wedding it’s bad luck!” Levy shouted back as she tried to scoot away from him. It always gave her a small sick joy to turn him down for something. It was very rare that she actually did but this was too good to pass up. 

Gajeel grabs her around her waist and pulled her closer and slightly under him, “You know Shorty, when have we done anything that is traditional? We even moved in together before we actually started dating,” His smile was so mischievous. She loved seeing his face like that. “We make our own luck Levy you know this,” he whispered into her ear. Levy thought back to the time she officially moved in. It was right after a really difficult mission. Both Gajeel and Lily were really hurt and didn’t want to stay at the hospital so the doctors let them stay home. Levy truly wanted to help the nurse the boys back to full health so she got small training from the nurse and helped both her team members recover. Lily was the first to recover enough to talk and it was him who convinced her to move in to take care of Gajeel of course. 

Levy sighed at the sound of his voice, and finally relented and shurged out from under him to head towards the closet. When she exited the closet she did not have on the wedding dress of her dreams but a simple black nightgown that had iron written across the front of it. A cute little heart was in the middle of the “o”. The Iron Dragon felt his heart speed up at the sight of her. 

“Holy crap, Shrimp… I really hope that is not what you are going to wear walking down the aisle because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you.” he reached out for his fiancee to come closer. 

Levy slowly walked towards the bed, stopping just shy of climbing back up. “So what if it is? Are you going to use your tough Dragon Slayer magic and stop me?” Levy put her hands on her hips and leaned in closer to him so he could see just a little of what she had on underneath the nightgown. Gajeel turned bright red noticing that in fact she had nothing on under it. His whole body started to gather heat. The sight of her filled his mind with the dirty things that he would want to do to her this night. 

“Levy... please come to me,” Gajeel said as he look away from her. Levy blushed at how seemingly innocent their love was as she rewarded his request. They had slept together before but that's all it he's been. She knew that waking up in his arms was the best way to start her day. Levy had woken up in the middle of the night before and has seen Gajeel cuddled up against her. However tonight would be a first for the both of them. 

Gajeel could smell her anticipation and excitement, how he loved being able to do that. He was beyond amazed that he could smell her emotions even before she knew them herself. It was clear that Gajeel was just as nervous as she was even though she was handling it alot better than him. He wrapped his arms around the tiny waist mere inches away from him. The Solid Script Mage leaned into his kiss, so soft and strong at the same time. He whispered, “I love you” in between their kiss. She knew that she loved this man with all her heart. Their kiss was not the myths of legends it was a kiss of fear, anticipation and high expectations. Levy ran her hands through his thick black hair pulling him deeper. 

She could feel his pulse start to pick up as she let her hands roam freely over his muscular back, feeling each one as they gave a slight twitch at her touch. Gajeel could not believe that he was about to do this, they had talked about waiting until they had gotten married and they were going to perform the mating ritual after the ceremony. His hands were full of her beautiful blue hair, he was unable to fully think straight and he released her from the kiss and started to move to her neck. The more he licked and sucked at her neck the more she would release a sigh or moan of pleasure. Levy could not control herself any longer. She gently pushed him onto the bed as she stratelled her man. 

It was obvious how excited he was. Levy could feel him even through his thick jeans. She leaned over and started to take off his shirt as he reached for her hips. Levy grabbed handfuls of fabric as she slide the second most annoying article of clothing off of the toned body beneath her. Each time she new skin was exposed Levy would give it a small kiss a grateful kiss.Those Dragon Slayer senses really made their relationship better. He could tell what she was thinking or feeling just by being close to her. 

Just before the Tiny Mage got to the top of his jeans he put his hands on her head “Levy stop, we can't... not yet anyways.” Levy froze in place, unsure of what to do with his statement. She looked up at her soon to be husband and saw a mix of fear and excitement in his face. It was the mating ritual that he was worried about. Levy has read about how the ceremony works, it is a very intimate process. Lucy of course told her a few things but not much more than what she had read in books. Wendy was also someone else that knew all about it but Levy did not want to ask a teenager about this particular topic. 

“Gajeel, it's ok. I want this, I not only want to be your wife I want to be your mate. For life,” her eyes lowered trying not to look at him. She was feeling ashamed for what she was about to do to him. With his shaking hands he started to bring her closer to his face. She didn't resist him, he was not only stronger than she was she really wanted to please him. Her breath was hot against his skin sending tingles along his body. 

“Look, I know what you are thinking so please don't beat yourself up about this. I am the one who started this not you, so please just kiss me.” She gave a small smile and kissed him softly. “Promise me that when we do get married you will finish what we started here,” Gajeel’s mischievous smile crossed his face. 

Levy punched him in the chest knowing it wouldn't hurt him one bit, even though he played like he was hurt. Rolling off of him, Levy cuddled next to him putting her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart, the heart that only beat for her. Gajeel put his arms around her pulling her into him knowing she could cuddle a little closer and gave her a sweet kiss on the top of her head. There was a certain spot that Levy liked to curl into it was as if she was wrapping his arms around her like a blanket. 

The two fell asleep in each other's arms more relaxed than they had ever been in their whole lives. Both knew that they had made the right decision. Levy know that once Gajeel truly got started he would not be able to stop regardless of what was going on. The mating ceremony was a major life altering process. Once it was started it had to be completed. He was grateful that he had a woman who understood him in every way, even if he still didn't fully understand himself.


	7. Chapter 7

“We didn't do it last night,” Levy said as she slumped into the seat next to Lucy. The two had teamed up for a simple mission in the town next to them. When Happy and Lily found out where they were going they want to go too. It was really simple, a babysitting job for some kids in an orphanage. Apparently the people in charge were going to the town mayor to apply for more money for the home. 

“It's ok girl, Natsu and I haven't even been on a real date yet. So don't worry about it,” Lucy tried to reassure her friend. “Did you wear that sexy nightgown you got at the bridal store?” 

“I did and he was scared about what would happen if we… you know…” Levy couldn't bring herself to say the words. 

“Had sex?” Lucy finished for her. Levy turned red at her friend’s statement. 

“Yeah that, so I did everything that we talked about and he was clearly into it, if you know what I mean. I just wish we were getting married sooner,” Levy complained.

“Remember what I told you about that Dragon Slayer mating ritual, it's a major deal for them. It's a once in a lifetime thing something that they cannot undo regardless of what happens,” Lucy warned her. Levy sighed she really wished that people would stop telling her that. She knew what it meant to Dragon Slayers or at least she thought she knew what it meant.

“You likeeeeeeee him,” Happy said in his giggling voice that he always used. 

Levy shot the cat and evil stare. Happy stopped giggling. 

“You know Levy, Gajeel talked to me about you the other day,” Lily replied in a matter of fact statement as he sipped a cup of tea. 

Levy and Lucy both grabbed the cat demanding answer immediately making the hot drink spill in the carriage. Happy flew under the seat away from them while Lily was shaking in fear. These two were some of the only ones that could scare the cats. Not even Erza scared them as much.   
“Well… um he just said that he was worried about what would happen to you after the ritual. He is scared he is going to hurt you… again…” his voice trailed off. Everyone knew exactly what he was talking about. Lily started to mutter something about how Gajeel had a plan for everything and he wanted it to be special for her. 

Lucy released Lily as Levy pulled the cat closer to her to hug as she held back tears. No one knew them like Lily did. Even though he came late into their relationship she still trusted him with basically everything. Happy crawled out from under the seat. 

“Don't expect me to cuddle you big boobs, I don't want to die today,” Happy told Lucy but it was no use. She grabbed him and held him tight, Happy only resisted her for a few seconds. He secretly liked being cuddled. The girls always gave the best cuddles. Lily always thought it was because they loved Dragon Slayers who were hard and powerful so their gentleness would help even out their relationship.

The rest of their journey was uneventful, just the way they like it. 

Upon their arrival at the orphanage they were greeted by over 20 kids of all ages. The youngest was being carried by what looked like the oldest who were about 16. The workers emerged from the group to shoo the kids away making them go back into the house. 

“Thank you so much for taking the job, I know it's not as glamorous as your other Fairy Tail missions but we really appreciate it,” said an older man in his late 70s. He was hunched over leaning on a cain. It was clear that he had done hard labor in his younger time. 

“Not a problem sir, we love kids!” Levy told the man. Lucy started to fiddle with her keys in anticipation. She had a feeling that this was going to be a tougher mission than they had planned for. 

“Wonderful let me show you around before we head off, we should be back by night fall hopefully it will be sooner,” said the little old lady. She was around the same age as the man. She was able to walk better than the man but not by much. 

They were lead inside and when they walked through the door it was like walking into a zoo. Kids were running everywhere, hanging from ceilings rafters, climbing over things and fighting with each other. None of the kids seemed to realize that adults had entered the house. The Fairy Tail Mages looked at each other in shock and horror. They all could not believe what they had gotten themselves into. It was starting to make since as to why the job paid so much. None of them heard what they were being told. The noise in there was too much to hear anything that was not being shouted. Both the old man and woman were soft spoken so it was not possible to hear anything. 

“Well we're off, good luck you two,” and the old couple was off to see the Mayor. 

Happy and Lily were flying around trying to avoid being grabbed by a little one. Little kids scared Happy the little hands were what scared him the most. They were stronger than people thought and he did not like getting his tail pulled.

“I got a plan, can you call forth one of your Spirits? Maybe Leo, Aries or Virgo?” Levy suggested.

“Open gate of the virgin, Virgo!” Lucy shouted.

With pop of smoke Virgo appeared, “Hello Princess what can I do for you? Do you want to punish me?” She asked with a low bow. Lucy placed her palm to her face she had tried for years to get Virgo to stop saying things like that but nothing ever worked. 

Lucy looked around at all the children and said “Think you could maybe help us out with this mission? It's a lot more than we thought it would be…” 

“No problem Princess, I will be glad to help” Virgo replied. She went straight to the kitchen and started making all kinds of noise. 

“Sounds like she is making them lunch, now what?” Lucy asked. 

Levy smiled and stood up straight, “time to have some fun!” She shouted thrusting her fist in the air. 

While Virgo was in the kitchen helping with lunches, the other went out to the back yard. The children were crowded around a strange man laughing. A twinge of panic ran through the girls as they ran closer to see who it was. 

“Hey Lucy! Heard you needed some help, I'm your guy!” It was Loke who stood up waving at them. A sigh of relief flooded over them. 

“Don't worry Lucy I am using my own magic none of yours, I love kids!” Loke was way to excited, Lucy had no idea that her Spirits liked kids so much. 

Over the next few hours Lucy, Levy and Loke played all kinds of games with them. Levy showed off her Solid Script magic while Lucy called forth Blue for the babies to play with. Blue was his cute shaky self as the little ones cuddle and crawled on him for naps. Loke made fireworks appear to entertain some of the older ones. After a lot of fun it was clear to the Mages that these kids needed help on school work, none of them could read properly and most were behind for their age groups. 

Levy sat the school ages ones down in the makeshift classroom and started to teach them English, Math and History. Lily was also there to help those who were still having small trouble, they seemed to respond better to him when he was in what Levy considered his “cute form”. His tiny little cat body and wings really helped the little children open up to them. Lucy went to the kitchen to see how Virgo was doing. “I’m sorry Princess but there is not much here to work with I am trying my best,” Virgo looked defeated. Even though she had managed to make lunches for everyone in the house out of basically nothing. Lucy had an idea, “think you could go to the store and pick up some stuff?” Virgo gave a low bow and took the money that Lucy handed out for her. It was not long before the Spirit was back carrying boxes and boxes of food and supplies. 

Virgo had dinner ready for everyone by the time the old couple got back. The old couple were worried when a rush of kids didn't come flying out the house when their carriage pulled up. Carefully they walked through the door and they hear a little noise coming from them kitchen. What they saw blew their minds. Every child was sitting and eating with manners, no one was through food and Loke, Virgo, Lucy and Levy we're feeding little ones while Happy and Lily were picking up dishes and serving seconds to those who wanted them.

The old could started to cry with happiness. It was such a wonderful sight to see all of their kids being feed knowing they will not go to bed hungry for once. 

“Welcome back! How did it go?” Levy asked with excitement in her voice. The couple beamed with delight, “We got the funding! We are going to be able to stay open for at least 3 more years!” Cheers went up from around the table. 

“That is wonderful news! Thank you so much for letting us help you out, we really had so much fun today! But I have to tell you, there was not much in the fridge or the cabinets, so we had to go out and get some things for you,” Happy and Lily flew around opening all the doors displaying all of the food and supplies that were filled to max capacity. It was such an amazing sight, the old couple had never seen their kitchen this full since the day they opened the orphanage. 

“Thank you so much, Fairy Tail Mages are the best ones around that is for sure,” said the old lady. 

“It was a pleasure to work for you guys, call on us anytime,” Lucy and Levy waived as they started to walk out the door. 

“Oh wait!,” Shouted the old man, “here is your payment for you work!” Lucy took the money and hugged the man and woman. 

Back on the road towards the Guild hall they all went over plans as to how they can use the money to help improve the orphanage. First, they were going to purchase new beds and cribs for the kids, followed by a new roof and windows. Happy suggested getting a fenced in playground in the backyard, while Lily wanted to do an upgraded kitchen with a maid to come in and help. Levy wanted to put in a better school room with new books and hire a teacher to come in at least 3 days a week. 

They had pulled money from what the old couple had given them and what they had saved up to make all of the renovations possible. It was going to be a shock to the couple but they knew it would be a good one. The Fairy Tail Mages made it back to the Guild hall with their hopes high for the features. They told their Guild members about their mission along with their plan to improve the building and everyone wanted to help, so they set up a fund to make sure the orphanage always had food and supplies no matter what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel ran passed Levy to pick up Lily and swing him around wildly. Levy just stood there with the same confused face as she always did when this happening. Lucy watched Natsu run to Happy screaming “Little buddy I missed you!” At the top of his lungs. The two girls just high fived at a job well done and went back to their regular places in the hall. Lucy at the bar and Levy went to the library. 

Some time later Gajeel knocked on the library door, Levy didn’t respond she was too absorbed into her book. It was a favorite of hers that she has read countless times. Gajeel plopped down into a seat next to his soon to be wife. “Heard you gave all the money back to the orphanage,” he said to her. Love filled his voice. The Iron Dragon was so proud of his soon to be wife. 

“Well technically we did, we are using it to help make some major repairs to the place and update it. We also hired some people to help take a majority of the load off of that sweet old couple. They deserve to be happy too you know?” Levy said not even looking up from her book. This was one of the many reasons as to why Gajeel was so in love with her. She was so kind and giving of everything that she was. If she saw a little kid on the street begging for food or money she would take them to the nearest food stand get them fed and a new pair of clean clothes. He loved how she cared with all her heart for everyone, he was also so scared of her getting hurt by those she cared for. 

The Dragon Slayer put his hand over the book pages so she could not read any more. When she looked up at him he could see why she was not willing to look at him earlier, she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face had splotches all along it. Her classic sign of not wanting to cry even though she couldn’t hold it in. He should have guessed, she would be like this, he knew how much Levy wanted kids and not just one kid she wanted a large family. Neither of them had a large family, Gajeel was raised by a dragon and Levy never talked about her childhood. No one really knew anything about her until she joined Fairy Tail. 

“I'm sorry baby, one day we will have a family I promise we will have the biggest family that you could ever want,” he reassured her giving her the awkward sideways hug. “Come on you've had a long day let's go home.” He didn't even wait for her to respond he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked out the library. The books that Levy had out over the table were still scattered everywhere. Leaving her books a mess was one of her pet-peeves but when Gajeel picked her up there was no fighting it. 

***  
Lily was curled up in his basket by the fireplace that he refused to very say thank you for, clearly he was in love with it since he hardly left it. The heating pad in it made him melt into a fluffy ball happiness. In the summer he would often carry it to the window letting the rays of light warm the cushion. 

Gajeel placed Levy on the bed while he got her a fancy relaxing bath ready. He lit some candles and put what he thought was gross smelling bubbles in the water. It was one of her favorites so he tried not to make a deal about it. The smell of flowers and oils filled the small bathroom. He also turned on the music to her favorite music station. When he was done he helped Levy get off the bed. Slowly undressed her, the Iron Dragon started to show his softer side. He placed delicate kissed all along her body just to get her heart racing. 

A shiver ran along her entire body. Tonight was going to be a great night. Levy was placed gently into the bath. Gajeel pulled his long hair back with one of Levy's old scrunchies. She loved the way he looked when he did that but she would never tell him. She watched as he took off his shirt. Just in his jeans he bent down and slowly, with gentle practice, started to massage her sore muscles, starting with he neck moving to her shoulders. Levy closed her eyes and tried to enjoy every touch and movement of his strong hands. He made his way down to her arms, legs and feet. She had never been more relaxed in her entire life. The man she loved was making her feel more wanted than she ever had. This simple act made her whole world stop. Time stood still when she was with him. 

When he was done washing and scrubbing his fiancee's tired body he stood up from the tub. Levy was confused as to why he was no longer touching her. She opened her eyes to see the strong muscular man in front of her half naked, his jeans hung loosely around his waist. Levy blushed and slide lower into the bubbles to hide her reaction. Hot damn I am one lucky girl, she thought to herself. 

Gajeel picked up his woman from the tub, ignoring the fact that he is now covered in bubbles. He grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped her in it to help dry her off. Not a single word had been said between them. Gajeel was trying to concentrate on his mission; to make Levy happy at all cost. He took this very seriously. Once he had her dried off he carried her back to the bedroom princess style. Her arms were tight against her chest as not to swing her arms when he plopped her in bed, but he didn't. 

It was a gentle motion, very gratefully he placed her on the side of the bed. Levy was sitting up looking directly into his chiseled abs.

“Levy,” he finally spoke “we need to talk.” The fact that he was standing over her and has not looked at her face all night started to worry her. Before she could let out a reply he continued. The only words going through her head were oh shit, oh shit, oh shit

“It's about the wedding and the umm you know… ritual. I've never done it before you know that but I love you and I want to be with you forever.” He got down on her level. “Levy McGarden I know I asked you to marry me but now I ask you another big question. Will you be my mate?” 

Levy's heart stopped, she couldn't feel it move. Seconds turned to minutes to years Gajeel was starting to shake with fear that she would say no. Levy violently moved her head and threw her arms around his neck planting a kiss right on his lips. Releaf flooded over both of them. 

She closed her eyes and let her mouth part just enough to fit his in that perfect position they both liked. His shaking had stopped, he had gotten his “yes” once again, but he wanted to hear her say it. Pulling away he asked her, “is that a yes?” Levy's eyes started to water, “with all that I am yes.”

Their mouths met again with a passion like no other. Tonight was the night for them regardless of the wedding date. Nothing could stop them now. Gajeel had learned all about what they needed to do from his Dragon but it was a different thing to actually do it. The Iron Dragon laid his prize on the bed, as he took the towel from her, he gazed upon her beautiful nakedness. Levy quickly moved under the sheets, while she watched him slowly yet deliberately take off the rest of his clothes. Gajeel let his hair fall from the tie into its natural place. This is going to be so much fun they both thought.

Gajeel crawled into bed with her and slowly layed on top of her. She could feel how excited he was about this. So could he. Neither of them were trying to hide it by this point. It was easier to just let all the emotions out. Gajeel went for her ear and said “You are my prize,” as he started to remember everything he was told. He bit her neck, just hard enough for her to feel it but not enough to make her bleed. Lucy warned Levy about this part. 

She was starting to become impatient, moving her hands from her side she slide them along his back and arms. Feeling the power that flowed through them. His eyes went dark gray and fierce, this was not a game to him. He grabbed her wrists and held them down beside her head so she could not use them. 

Confused but loving the passion Levy wrapped her legs around the Dragon Slayer and said “kiss me”. He did as he was told. Gajeel kissed her with all the fire that he had. His tongue explored her mouth like it was the first time they had kissed. Time went on, with the two locked in a heated passion. He released her lips and asked “are you ready? You can still say no, we can do this another time.” 

“Gajeel you are crazy, now make me your mate tonight or I will have to make you read a book,” her eyes glittered at the empty threat. 

The Iron Dragon Slayer took his prize. It was a moment Levy would never forget in her entire life. Gajeel was inside her, he released her arms as she clawed at his back to hang on to him. Thrusting more and more Gajeel growled as he grabbed one of her wrists and bit her, drawing blood. Lots of blood. This is the part he was scared of, would she be able to handle it, was what went through his mind. 

He let go of her arm as she started to time her hips with his. They created a rhythm perfect for them both. Levy was breathing heavy trying to hold back as Gajeel went deeper and deeper into her. She knew what was happening to her body, she was being marked as his treasure. It was no good she could no longer hold it back, she clawed at her lover as she screamed out his full name. Thrusting faster in response to her pleasure he climaxed soon after his Princess. 

Gajeel collapsed down next to Levy, both trying to slow their heart rates and breathing. He started to laugh as he was able to return to normal before she was. Levy was still on cloud nine. Blood has stopped leaking from the bite mark, she was apart of him now and he was apart of her. Holy shit, that was amazing, is that what all mating rituals are like? Levy thought to herself. 

“Well you were pretty good too, and not sure on what everyone else's rituals are like but I heard some people don't make it,” Gajeel said rolling on his side to look at her.

Air stopped moving into her lungs. She slowly rolled over to face him, “did you just..” 

I sure did Shrimp, I sure did. She could hear him too! Levy tried to move closer to him but her body wasn't responding well. My body isn't moving Gajeel, I'm scared what's happening to me. She was grateful for their new found powers but was very concerned about the lack of control she had over her own body. Gajeel pulled her closer to him so she could get in her cuddle spot in between his arm and body. 

“This is what I was talking about, your body is responding to the iron dragon slayer magic that transferred to you when I marked you. Your body is now becoming part Iron Dragon. It will take some time to get used to it but I promise you will live. I will take care of you until you are strong enough to move again,” Gajeel told his Princess. “I'll let the Guild know you have the flu and are contagious so they don't come see you if you would like.” Yes please do that baby I am so tired now. Her eyes fluttered closed as her breathing started to get into a slow rhythmic pattern that said she was in a deep sleep. Gajeel was relieved that she survived the first part of the ritual. It was going to be a long night for them. He wrapped her up in one of his old shirts to keep her warm.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was outraged that Gajeel just sent a note saying Levy had the flu and that it highly contagious. Gajeel’s note also said that they would be back in a few days. Something about it did not set well with her. 

“Natsu wake up!” Lucy said as she slammed her hands on the table.

He woke with a battle scream challenging who ever woke him up to a fight. Lucy shoved Gajeel's letter in his face, “Look at this! He said that she is sick but I don’t believe it for a moment. We have to go check on her.”

“She's fine she has that Metal Head looking over her, no way she isn't being treated like a queen. You know better than anyone about that,” Natsu yawned his reply. 

Lucy clearly didn't like that answer. She grabbed him by the back of his scarf and started to drag him out the door, “let's go cat your coming with us!” Lucy grabbed the cat and Natsu and stormed out the door. Lucy never ran as fast as she had at that moment. The two boys had a hard time running backwards as she dragged them towards their house. 

They busted through the door scaring Lily who was in the kitchen making something that smelled like a weird mix of fish, stale bread and beer. Lily let out a loud scared sound that was very unusual for him to do. He was normally never scared of anything. Lucy started yelling at him and demanding to know where Levy was and if she was really sick or if Gajeel had done something bad to her. She still didn’t fully trust that man, even though she knew Levy did. 

Lily just pointed a shaky hand towards the bedroom door, kicking in the door Lucy, Natsu and Happy saw something that they never would have thought they would see. Gajeel was curled up with his head on Levy’s chest arms wrapped tight around the Tiny Mage. Levy had her arms draped over his shoulders and back of his head as if she were petting him. Both of them had a strange silver color to them. It was really starting to scare the three intruders. Lily came up behind them and said in his deep voice, “They mated last night, her body is trying to process the transformation. It took a lot out of both of them. I actually wrote the note, they have been asleep for the last 2 days now and will most likely stay that way for the rest of the week.” 

Lucy worried that her and Natsu’s mating would be as drastic and painful looking as theirs had been. Lucy was not a strong person and a cold sweat covered her body. Natsu reached for her hand and squeezed it gently in a reassuring gesture. She blushed at this. This was one of the first times that he had touched her in this way. 

“Oh, ok. I’m sorry for running in here like that. I didn’t know,” Lucy said shyly. Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and to lead her out of the room. Happy flew behind them without saying a word. Once they were out the front door, Lily said “They are gone now, you can stop pretending to be asleep now.”

Gajeel let out a small growl letting his cat know he heard him but didn’t want to do what he said. Levy did the same thing as she wrapped her arms tighter around her new mate. Lily just blushed and walked away. This was a time for the two to bond and be together. It was a very important part of the ritual, the two newly mated couple needed time to recover together leaning on each other for strength. It was especially true for the newly turned partner. 

“Hey Lev, do you want to do something today?” Gajeel said with his eyes closed secretly wishing she would say no. He was the most comfortable he had ever been in his life. He could since her answer before she even spoke. The smell coming off of her said that she was ready for more of what they did the other night. Gajeel was really liking this iron version of Levy, he did not have to be as gentle with her as he did the first time. Levy moved out from under him, which was no easy task. She gave him an evil looking smile that told him to get ready. 

The Princess started to kiss all over his iron body, starting with his lips moving to his neck, chest and even his legs. As she moved along his body she would take little bites into his hardened skin. He held her head as she traveled along his body not wanting to miss a single twitch or movement of his mate. She stopped just shy of the top of his boxers, teasing him as he twitched in anticipation of what she would do next. Moving her hands into the waistband of Dragon Slayer, the tiny Mage slide his boxers off with a skillful ease. She could tell that he was ready. 

Even with their iron skin he still felt soft and smooth. Levy was loving this time with her mate. She couldn’t believe that she was the one who was starting things this time. After their first it became much easier for the Tiny Mage to instigate the things she wants in her life. She started to kiss and lick all over his harden member. A groan escaped his mouth, she felt so good when she did this to him. It was nothing he could do to stop what she was doing. Gajeel ran his hands through her blue hair grabbing chunks at a time. He gently pulled at the clumps of hair making her releases a moan that he felt more than heard. 

Levy sucked as hard as she could, fondling him with one hand as she used her other to help stroke the bottom part of his shaft in the way that he she knows he loved. Levy let go of his shaft and sucked on him deeper and deeper until he was fully into he was fully into her mouth. A soft roar, came from deep within him. “Shrimp, oh man, please come up here and let me kiss on those sexy lips of yours I need to feel them.” Gajeel whispered. She released him and started to kiss her way back up to his face. When she go to his neck she bite him, hard. The Iron Dragon let out a gasp of surprise that she actually did that. 

The Princess sucked at his neck as she moved her legs across him, feeling how hard he was. She pressed her hips and slowly trusted them into his own hips. Levy kissed his lips long and hard she sucked on his lower lip biting it as she slowly let go. “God damn it Shorty, you are so hot and sexy. I need to feel you right now,” his eyes were closed as he grabbed her hips moving her into position. 

It was with simple ease that she slide on top of him, a sigh of pleasure came from her lips as she started to feel him pulse inside her. Nothing short of amazing was going through her at that very moment. She was in control and loving it. Gajeel took hold of her hips and thighs to help her move faster and faster until she was not able to slow down. They were on the verge of reaching their climax. His eyes were closed, panting with pleasure. Levy let out a growl that made Gajeel open his eyes and at stare at his love. 

It was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. Both just layed there unmoving, Levy’s head tilts back mouth open trying to catch her breathe. Gajeel supports her so that she doesn’t fall over. The lovers slowly relaxed into each other arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day   
“Levy you are so perfect for me, I am so happy that I found you. I would never hurt you,” Gajeel told her. Levy’s eyes flew open. Did he really just say that? I honestly can’t believe it. The first time he met me he tried to kill me and my team.

Gajeel heard every word that went through her mind. She must have forgotten that they are both mentally linked now. He moved her off of him and set her down on the bed, he knew where this was going. They had not talked about what happened since they got together. He never thought that they would. He had expected this to happen when they mated, subtitle emotions that have been repressed for a long time would come to the surface. It was only a matter of time, he was just hoping would not be this soon. 

Ley’s eyes went solid gray, she was beyond pissed. “Did you really just say that to me?” Levy spat out. 

“Levy… I’m sorry, let’s take a deep breathe, this isn’t like you. It’s all the Dragon Slayer rage that is inside you,” Gajeel said reluctantly placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her and keep her at arm length incase she lashed out at him. A Mage that is new to this form of magic can have a major reaction or none at all, he was hoping for no reaction at all. But he is not that lucky. Levy was getting angry at everything because of the Dragon Slayer magic that was introduced into her system. 

Her soft skin started to harden, and Gajeel’s did the same involuntary. A fight was about to break out and deep down he knew it was going to be bad. Someone was going to get hurt. She couldn’t handle the change that she was going through, it was tearing her apart from the inside out. He promised her that she would not die. The types of reactions that the mates could have were death, unchecked anger, extreme mood swings or nothing at all. How could I have been so stupid, I should have waited until later. 

“I heard that you bastard,” Levy leaned back and threw a fist straight at his face. She narrowly missed him only grazed him on the side of his chin. 

Fear ran through Gajeel’s body, he was about to be attacked by the woman that he loved and he could not truely defend himself because if he did she would hurt her or worse kill her. That is the last thing that he wanted to do. The Iron Dragon made it his life’s goal never to hurt her again. 

Both of them were standing on opposite sides of the bed waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Levy that jumped over and on top of the bed to get a better hight advantage on him. She slammed her left fist into his upper chest quickly followed by a right hook that she learned from him. Mentally cursing himself Gajeel stepped back trying to stay out of her reach, but she was too fast. Levy leaped down from the bed and blocked the doorway. A lamp was on the dresser next to the door. She picked it up and hurtled it towards him. It shattered into tiny bits as he let it hit him. He knew that he had to lose this fight or he was going to lose her. 

Lily heard the fighting in the room and started banging on the door, “hey guys is everything alright in their I heard something break.” He was considered for his friends. 

“Stay out of this cat, this does not concern you,” Levy’s voice was harsh and Lily back away slowly. He had never heard her sound that mad before, so he knew that something terrible was happening in there. Lily ran out of the house and ran straight towards the Guild hall. 

The Iron Dragon Slayer was scared for his life. His Princess had so much untapped power that she did not know to control yet and it was all flowing out of her with no limits at all. He did not fight back, he simply tried his best to block her attacks. Levy knew how to fight she was taught not only by Gajeel but by the guild master himself. It was right after the accident that Markarov took it upon himself to help her out. 

Levy used not only her Solid Script magic to fight but her new found speed and strength to amplify her attacks. With each attack she got closer and closer to him. Levy picked up random objects in the room to hurral at him. Their bedroom window shattered onto the ground below. Gajeel was no longer blocking the attacks. He had deflected one and it hit her in the face making her even madder causing her to rage out even more. He was her personal punching bag for the time being. Nothing could change that. 

Levy flipped him onto his back so that she could kick him, hoping to create more damage. He might have been stronger than she was but she was much faster. “This is all your fault! Meeting you was the worst! I cannot handle this change, why did you do this to me!” she questioned as she kicked him in the ribs once more. 

All Gajeel said was, “I’m sorry” or “I love you.”

The only defence that he had was his hardened skin, however it didn’t really help when she punched or kicked him since they now had a very similar skin type. It only worked when she threw objects at him such as the night stand, dresser drawers, books and whatever else she could get her hands on. 

Lily made it to the Guild hall completely out of breath. “Levy and Gajeel are fighting, its bad. She is going to kill him,” he said between breaths. 

Natsu, Gray and Erza all stopped fighting the second he said that and rushed out of the hall towards their home. Crashing objects and shouting could be heard from outside. Some of the furniture that was in their room was now sprawled out on the sidewalk below. Levy was screaming in rage when they got into the house. The bedroom door was locked from the inside. 

“Stand back I’m going to break it down,” Erza said. All moved back a step as she kicked it in with one simple motion. The room was trashed, nothing was intact. Everything was either in pieces or missing completely. They all stood there for a moment trying to figure out what happened. In the middle of the room where the bed should have been, now out the window on the street below, was Levy and Gajeel. She was on top of him throwing punch after punch directly into his face. 

It was clear that Gajeel had not been fighting back from all the blood that was coming out of him. Natsu and Gray were the first to get their minds back together, both rushed in. Each grabbed the pissed off Tiny Mage by the arm. She was picked up struggle by the two other Guild member but continued to kick as much as she could hoping to make contact with someone or something. 

Fuck, I will end you Gajeel. If it is the last thing that I do. You completely ruined my life. She only thought it, knowing that only he would be the only one able to hear it. Tears started to form in his only eye that was not swollen shut. Erza and Lily ran to Gajeel narrowly dodging Levy’s kicks. They helped him up and propped him up on the wall. The Dragon Slayer spit out blood and parts of teeth. 

“Damn, she got you good. What happened?” Lily asked. 

Erza left to go get a towel and a first aid kit from the kitchen to hopefully stop some of the bleeding. She saw that Natsu and Gray were holding her back and doing a good job at it too, it looked like she was about to pass out. Erza looked at the two and gave them a look that only they understood. “Do it, she will thank you later,” Erza calmly said. 

Gray let go of her left side on the count of three as Natsu turned to face her. He head butted her so hard that it made his head spin a little, but it worked. She was out cold. Erza nodded her approval. Gray and Natsu picked her up and headed back to the Guild hall to get the medical help that she needed. 

Gajeel was talking to Lily, “that’s when she lost it. I should have known better. It was too soon for all of this. I should have never said that.” 

Lily looked at his partner and understood. This was not only a major setback for him but a major setback for their relationship. Lily knew first hand how hard he had worked to win back her trust and love. The cat’s heart broke knowing the pain that Gajeel was not only emotionally going through but physically. 

“Come on let’s get you to the Guild hall I’m sure someone can take a look at you and help you out,” Erza said in her softest voice. 

“Please look after her first, she needs it more than I do,” he barely got the words out before he slipped into a blissful unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

A soft breeze floated through the window of the hospital wing, of the Guild hall. Many fights had taken place in the center of the hall and many came back with countless injuries from the S-Class missions for it to be cost effective to instal a hospital wing. Levy shivered at the cold and pulled her blankets up over her face as she curled into a ball. It took a second to realize where she was, when she did her eyes flew open as she sat straight up in bed. Natsu, Gray and Erza all screamed in panic as she work up. 

“What happened? Why am I here? Where is Gajeel?” questions were flying out of her mouth faster than the others could keep up. Erza was the first to speak. 

She held a hand up to Levy’s face to shush her, “you attack him, you are in the hospital wing, he is in the ICU. You kicked his ass pretty bad. The doctors were scared there for a while.” 

Levy’s face dropped. She didn’t know what to say to that. So it was Natsu who spoke, “Gray and I were the ones who knocked your ass out. You were pissed off and raging out. I have never seen anything like it. How is your head?” 

Levy lifted a hand to her forehead, she felt a small lump “it’s fine I have a small headache but it’s fine. Can… I go.. Um see him? Or does he want me stay away?” she asked hesitantly. 

The three others just smiled, Natsu and Gray left the room while Erza stood up, “I am sure that he would love that. Before we go let’s get you out of that hospital clothes and into something more comfortable. 

Erza helped Levy change out of the hospital gown and into one of her loser fitting dresses. Levy was stiff and sore from the fight, she had started to remember every detail, every word she said and everything she did. She also remembered how he didn’t fight back at all, he simple stood there and took the beating of a lifetime.

It was not long before the girls were out the door followed by Gray, Natsu and Lucy who had just come back form the orphanage. Lucy wanted to see how the renovations were coming along, but intently returned when she heard what happened. 

They all made it down the hall to the ICU section of the hospital. Standing at the door, Levy started to tear up not wanting to go in and see what she had done. “It’s ok, it’s not your fault. He still loves you can’t you feel it?” Lucy whispered and hugged her tightly. Levy knew her friend was right, she could still feel Gajeel’s love for her. 

The scared Mage slowly opened the door to his room. Soft sounds of beeps, woosh and other noises came from the far end. Levy walked in alone shutting the door carefully behind her. Each steep that she took felt like she was taking one backwards. A lifetime later she reached the edge of his bed. Gajeel had never looked this bad, not even after his first S class mission. The tiny Mage made a chair appear next to his bed and she slowly sat down. 

Oh Gajeel, I am so sorry for all of this. I didn’t know how to handle all of this. I am so sorry, please wake up. I miss you. I love you. She repeated these words out loud and in her mind multiple times. A nurse came into check on him some time later to find that Levy had her head and arms over his body fast asleep. The nurse smiled, she knew everything that had happened, Lily had filled her in on all the details. This nurse was not only good with medicine she was good at transforming different objects. It was a simple tasks that she was about to do. After she checked all of Gajeel’s vital signs she made the bed bigger and lifted Levy on to it so they could be closer to each other. 

His heart rate spiked for a second when he felt Levy’s touch. The nurse got excited but it quickly faded into nothing when it returned to its slow steady beating. After the nurse looked in on her other patients she updated Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy on how they were both doing. She told them that they needed to stay a little longer to make sure nothing else is wrong and if Levy did rage out again they would be able to stop it before it got to out of hand. They all left feeling much better about the whole situation. 

Night started to descend on the town. Gajeel started to feel a pressure on his chest, it was hard for him to breathe. He tried to open his eyes but only one of them would open, the other was covered by something, but he couldn’t figure it out. With the one eye that he could open he did so slowly to make sure that he would not shock himself at what he might see. It was Levy. She was laying next to him with her head on his chest, arms and legs wrapped around him like a teddy bear. A wave of relief washed over the Iron Dragon. 

He slowly positioned himself so he could hold her too. Kissing the top of her head always made her wiggle when she was asleep so it was no different when he did it this time. She wiggled towards him. He was still having trouble believing that she was there with him. All of the hateful things that she said to him, he could have sworn that she was being serious. Levy did try to kill him less than 24 hours ago. Was it only 24 hours ago? I guess this is payback for when I tried to do the same. What time is it? He thought to himself.

At the sound of his voice Levy started to stir, she was waking up. When she saw that he was awake and she was tangled up in his arms she quickly moved away from him and sat back in the chair next to the bed. The two just stared at each other not wanting to say the first words, both were afraid to make the other one mad. 

“Hey Shrimp, how ya feelin’” Gajeel asked in the softest voice he could. 

She started to cry at the sound of his strangled voice, Gajeel turned red and thought that he had said something wrong. That was not true though, Levy threw her arms around him as she cried into his neck. She was babbling something about being sorry, how she loved him and that she didn’t mean all the hateful things that she said. 

Gajeel started to tear up at this, he wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her as she cried and just let her get it all out. It was sometime before her babbling cries slowed down to a point of understanding. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok my love. I know you didn't mean any of it. You are still trying to control the dragon, it will take some time. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, as long as you want to. I know that I have hurt you in the past but I promise I will work everyday of my life to make it up to you,” Gajeel whispered into her ear. 

“Really? You still want to be with someone who is as cruel and violent like me? I am such a horrible person, how can you ever love me.” 

Gajeel’s heart stopped for a second. He held her back so he could look directly into her eyes. “Levy, don’t ever say that again. You are not a horrible person, you are the kindest person that I know. If it was not for you I am sure that I would have gone down a very dark path long ago. Of course I love ya.” 

The two just looked at each other for a long moment before Levy planted a soft tentative kiss on his lips. He returned her kiss with a passion like never had before. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was the one for him. The woman he was destined to be with. A love like that only comes around once in a lifetime and he beyond grateful that she agreed to be with him. It had been a long day, the two were mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. The lovers curled up in each others arms and for the first time in a long time, neither of them dreamt of their first meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

It only took four days for both of them to recover enough to leave the hospital wing. While they were in there Levy was moved to be in the same room as Gajeel even though her condition was nothing compared to his. All of their Guild members visited them at least once while they were there. Both felt so loved and supported by everyone, it didn’t take long for word to spread about what had happened at their house. The papers had reported that a gas explosion occurred creating the destruction thankfully leaving out what had actually happened. Gajeel was still healing a little when he was free to leave the wing. Levy had not had any other moments where she was not incontrol of her emotions. 

Lucy ran up to Levy hugging her tightly, even though it was Levy who hugged her back a little to hard and had to let up faster than she would have. 

“I am so happy to see you Lucy! Thank you for being there for us!” Levy said with the biggest smile on her face. 

“It’s not a problem girl, it’s what you do for friends,” she said taking her arm and leading her down to the main hall. 

Gray and Natsu ran to Gajeel and punched him in the shoulder. Gajeel was not prepared for that attack and stumbled backwards before his Dragon Slayer skills could kick in. 

“What the hell! I am out the hospital for two seconds and you want to put me back in there!” Gajeel shouted at the two.

The others started to bombard him with all types of questions. So he just started to talk without listening to a single one of them. 

“We were not planning on doing this till after the wedding but the timing was too perfect not to pass it up. Levy was just so beautiful and I couldn’t help myself. I know that I promise I would let you know when I was going to just in case something like this happened but we really weren't planning on it, honestly,” He hung his head in shame preparing himself for the nasty comments that were about to head his way. They never did come. When he looked up Natsu and Gray’s face were red from trying to hold back laughing. It didn't work. 

It was Natsu who spoke first through his laughter, Gray was gone he was doubled over, “We don’t care that you didn’t tell us! We just think its funny how you used to be this badass Dragon Slayer that is now whipped by a tiny little girl! What the hell man!” 

That was the last comment that Gajeel needed to hear at that moment but he knew that it was all in good fun so he threw off his arm sling and start a fight with both of them, just like old times. All three of them went crashing into walls. Gray finally was able to compose himself enough to sling some Ice Make magic at both of them. It was every man for himself. Natsu melted Gray’s ice daggers right before they got to him. Gajeel made an iron wall appear right behind Gray so when he jumped back to dodge Natsu fire he got smacked hard in the back knocking him to the ground. 

Levy and Lucy heard the fight break out and just started to giggle knowing that things were back to normal. The three were now in the main hall fighting it out. It was Natsu who made the fatal mistake. He had accidentally bumped into Erza who was carrying her strawberry cake. She had gotten the cake from the bakery next to the bridal shop. It was her reward for helping install some new equipment. The whole Guild hall fell silent at the soft smack the cake made when it hit the floor. Levy and Lucy joined Mira behind the bar and ducked down. “EQUIP” is all they heard before everyone in the hall was fighting it out. 

This fight didn’t last as long as the others because Wendy and Romeo had walked through the door. They all treated those two as their children and always tried to pair them up on missions so they would become more than friends. It looked like it was working, they walked in holding hands. Even though they were older Gajeel and Levy took special care of Wendy, becoming her surrogate parents. 

After seeing this everyone settled down and went back to whatever they were doing before the fight had broken out. Lucy and Levy returned to the right side of the bar. Mira pulled out her wedding binder and started to add pages in there for Wendy and Romeo’s wedding in the far off feature. 

“So what were you thinking about doing for your wedding? Still want to have it here?” Mira asked dreamly. 

Levy gave her a shy smile and said “we have been thinking… we want to move the wedding to next weekend if that is possible? If anyone can pull it together it's you Mira.” 

Mira lit up in delight, yes it was a tight deadline but a lot of the people in town owed her favors and she was willing to call them all in this week for this couple. Levy explained how she envisioned her wedding while Lucy and Mira took notes. Levy wanted flowers upon flowers upon flowers. She also wanted her colors to be springtime colors even though it was still summer time. 

Mira and Lucy wrote details about the layout of how she wanted the hall, who she wanted to do what job and what the bridesmaids wore. Levy surprised them by asking Lucy if she could summon Loke for a moment. Confused but trusting her friend she did. 

“Hi guys whats up! Levy good to see that you are feeling better I heard you had the flu” Loke made air quotes around the word flu. Does everyone know what happend? Levy asked Gajeel. He met her eyes and just smiled and shrugged a yes, he was enjoying telling her what he wanted to see in the wedding. Gajeel knew that if he were to have any input the others would give him so much hell for it. 

“Yeah thanks Loke, I’m feeling much better now. I do have a question for you though,” she asked nervously. 

“Anything you wish,” he responded. 

“You might want to hear it first before you say that. I was wondering if you could be the one to marry me and Gajeel next weekend?” Levy felt like the seconds were dragging on. 

Loke picked her up and hugged her. “Yes I will! I would be so honored! Don’t worry Lucy I can come down on my own so you won't have to worry about anything. Can I bring a date?” 

Levy just looked at him in confusion. “It would be Aries, me and her are kinda an item now” Loke actually blushed a little at this. “Oh and I can make sure that she doesn’t use any of your magic with Lucy don’t worry.” 

Levy agreed and went back to listen what Gajeel was telling her and relayed what he was telling the her that he wanted to see at the wedding. Gajeel had a lot of suggestions as to how the wedding should proceed. Levy agreed to most of them, mainly to the ones that gave honor to their dragon ancestors.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at home the realized that their place was still trashed from their fight. Both of them looked at each other and laughed at the thought of needing to find somewhere else to sleep while they made the repairs. Gajeel suggested a little hotel not too far from where the Guild hall was. It was a peaceful walk, Levy was riding on his shoulders so she could make fun of how short her lover was. 

They checked in under her name knowing that he could still possibly be flagged as being in a dark guild. It had been years since he was an unregistered guild member but they did not want to take any chances. The room that they got was beautiful. The walls were a soft beige color with sheer white curtains hanging over the floor length windows. When the saw the bed all they could see was how large and fluffy it was. The Iron Dragon looked at his prized Princess and gave a suggestive smile. She returned the smile as he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed. Shimming their way under the cover, they adjusted their pillows and fell asleep the instant they settled down for one second. 

Levy dreamt of the night he proposed to her and the life that she was going to build with her man. Gajeel’s mind floated to after the wedding and the first night that they would be husband and wife. The whole night they got closer and closer together to each other until it was Gajeel who ended up with his head on Levy’s chest. Levy was the first one to wake up, it was still dark outside but she could still see. What the heck. Levy thought forgetting that they were mentally linked.

“It’s part of your dragon side you will start to love it, the night missions pay way more,” Gajeel said. He was not asleep. Levy looked down at him, how long have you been awake? He responded, as long as you have been awake. We are connected in that way. It is so we can protect each other. And Dragon Slayers don’t need as much sleep as others do. 

“So you're telling me all those times I was up before you, made breakfast, started house chores and got ready for work you weren’t really sleeping?” Levy’s tone was filled with accusations. Gajeel knew that if he didn’t answer honestly something bad might happen. 

Gajeel sayed right where he was not wanting to move off of her. “I wanted to see you walking around with just my shirt on, I know it’s weird. It was so cute watching you try to stay quiet while doing a bunch of stuff. I liked watching you dance around in my shirt and than try to throw it in the wash before I could see you.” 

Levy started to laugh, she had no idea that he was this much of a pervy guy. All the same she still loved him. “I guess you liked it when I woke you up with bacon and kisses right?” A yum sound came from him. “I’ll make sure you are actually awake and watching next time than.” 

The Iron Dragon wiggled his way to her face and started to kiss her. No longer was she reluctant in returning his affections. She pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waist. Now that she was part Dragon Slayer she could also since his emotions even though it was not necessary at this moment. When she used her legs to pull him down towards her she could feel exactly how excited he was and how ready he was for her. I am going to make you beg for it. Gajeel thought. 

The Iron Princess let out a muffled sound that was a mix between a giggle and a moan. He was kissing and genitally biting at her neck. He felt her arms start to make their way to his back. Before she could say anything both of her hands were above her head held down by only one of his. The Tiny Mage was always surprised at how strong and genital he could be at the same time. Shh. Don’t say anything, don’t think. Just enjoy it, Gajeel told her. Levy let her mind go blank and just enjoy the moment. His Princess always liked to be in control of everything she did. That is why she would always plan the missions. 

He had stopped kissing her for a second and when she opened her eyes to see what had happened she saw him start to tie her hand above her head to the headboard. That smile crossed his face where his dragon teeth started to show. She now did the same. Levy still had on her nightgown. He reached down and slowly started to pull it up stopping every few inches to kiss and nibble at her freshly exposed skin. Gajeel noticed that when he did this her skin started to turn to iron. Oh Levy that is so sexy when you do that. She didn’t have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about but she just went with it. 

He raised her nightgown up to just under her breasts. As tempted as he was to just leave her like that he could he could sense her anticipation at what he was going to do next. Giving in just a little he moved it just to the top so he could pleasure her breasts just enough to make her squirm. When she did squirm he pressed his hips into her making it harder for her to wiggle under him. He moved the nightgown to over her eyes so she was blindfolded by her own clothing. She was completely at his mercy, and she was loving every second of it. 

With every kiss, every nibble and lick Levy tried to keep still but it was no use. Keep all this moving up and I’ll have to stop. She tried even harder to keep still. Feeling the pattern of his lips he moved lower and lower. He stopped right below her navel, are you sure you are ready for this? The only response the Tiny Mage gave was a pleasure sound that he took as a yes. 

He lifted her legs up just enough so he could get his arms under them. The Iron Dragon Slayer knew what he was doing. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She could feel his tongue start to explore all around her, only slightly licking inside her. Even before their mating they had never gone this far before. His hands were gripped tight around her thighs, fingers pressing down into her skin sure to leave marks after they were done. The Dragon Slayer started to move closer and closer towards her center. She let out a moan as his finally let his tongue enter her. 

Gajeel used his tongue to pleasure her for what felt like a lifetime. He released his prize slowly putting her legs back down, he gave her a wicked smile even though he knew she couldn’t see it. She could since his every move. Her Dragon Slayer powers were starting to kick in on overdrive. Knowing where he was going to move to next she tried to flatten her body as close to the bed as possible. Planting a rough kiss on her neck he made his way to her ear, are you liking it my love. 

Levy spoke “I am loving it Gajeel, please I can’t take it any longer,” she was begging. 

Hold out just a little longer baby, I promise it will all be worth the wait. 

It was turning her on even more that she was able to hear what he was thinking. Each time he spoke to her in that way it made her even more wet. One of his hands was playing her her hair while the other was making its way back down her body. His fingers started to follow a similar path that his mouth did. Kissing her lips he carefully slipped a finger inside her. She let out a gasp of shock and pleasure. Letting her mouth take the lead on his kiss, he opened just slightly more letting her do what she wished with his mouth. 

He was still in control of her lower half so he gave her the reward of letting her kiss him. With each move and twitch of his finger she would involuntarily move her hips to feel him deeper. Gajeel stopped suddenly, Levy felt her heart stop. She wondered if she had done something wrong. She was quickly rewarded with a feeling like no other. Gajeel had continued to pleasure her but this time it was with 2 of his fingers. Moving them inside her with the skill of a professional. His prize was on the verge of her climax, being linked like they were made it so much easier for him to tell what his princess was feeling. 

Gajeel, god don’t stop, I’m almost there. Gajeel stopped she was begging for it, that is all that he needed to hear. He moved his hands to her waist getting her in the right position. He freed her wrist from their restraints. Kissing her softly he was about to make her feel like she had never felt anything like it before. Even during their mating, that was going to be nothing compared to what was about to happen. Their first time was strictly mating. 

Lift your hips baby, this is going to be so good. She did what he asked, she even lifted her legs up to wrap them around him. He entered her with one quick motion. 

Oh my god. Yes, you feel so good! Please don’t stop Gajeel I love feeling you inside me. Fuck… you're... going to make me…. She screamed out his name as she climaxed. It was the hardest that she had ever had in her life. 

Yeah baby, cum for me. I love it when you do. He didn’t stop once when he felt her cum. Thrusting faster and faster, he grabbed her legs to give himself better leverage. Gajeel was on the verge of cum, she was still ridding her orgasm wave, when he allowed himself to finally climax. He shook with pleasure at the fact that not only did he make her night special his was just the same. 

He rolled off her and laid down next to her, pulling her close to him. She giggled when she came down off of her high. That. Was. Amazing Gajeel. He laughed as he pulled her on tip of him. She let him as she let out a sigh I am so tired now, can we go to sleep? “Sure baby, I love you,” Gajeel told her.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Lily, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were all standing in their dressing room; they all had on suites and ties. Natus was fighting with his tie, threatening to burn it all off. Gray kept stripping without even realizing it, causing him to get redressed four times. Lily was admiring himself in the full length mirror. Gajeel was passing back and forth, he hadn’t been this nervous before their mating ritual. 

A soft knock came at the door. It was Erza, “how are you guys doing in here?” She was in her light blue bridesmaid dress that made Gray and Natsu’s jaws drop to the floor. She had been in beautiful outfits before but this was a different story. It fit her perfectly as if it was custom made for her. Erza shot such a look it could cut through anything. She walked into the room, grabbing Gajeel so he would stop pacing. 

“Your going to be ok, the hard part is already over. This is the easy part. You walk down the aisle and say ‘I do’ and she says the same thing, and then we party” Erza tried to reassure him. He was shaking he was so nervous. “Can I see her before the wedding? Or does she not want to,” Gajeel asked. “She wants you to see her walking down the aisle for the first time, I’ll make sure these two don’t mess anything up for you,” Erza threw her fist into Natsu and Gray’s face to get them to stand still and focus. “I need to get back to your lovely bride.” 

Before she could walk out of the room Gajeel grabbed Erza and hugged her tightly from behind, “thank you.” she gave a simple nod and wink in reply. 

“I am so scared I’m going to trip, this dress is going to kill me,” Levy was pulling at the bottom of her wedding dress. “I should have picked the short one, I should have gotten it cut off. He is not going to like it. What am I going to do, is it too late to go back to the store? Can you get Cancer here to cut this thing?” her voice was filled with panic. Levy was going threw all kinds of draws to find a pair of scissors to cut the dress before she could look any further, she shot up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Hanging her head over the toilet Levy threw up everything that she had eaten that day. Lucy was holding her hair back when a knock came at the door. 

Mira peered inside the door, “Levy, sweetie,are you ok? Do you have the flu or something or is it just the nerves?” Levy flushed and walked towards her her friends. “It's just nerves, think I need a drink.” 

Lucy grabs a glass of champagne off the table and hands it to Levy. Levy grabs it and chugs it in one go. “Ok why don’t we slow down ok sweetie?” Lucy takes the glass from her and gets her to sit on the bridal chair. Time went a lot faster than Levy wanted it to go, all the bridal party was lined about about to start. The music was playing, a soft harp was filling the room. Lucy handed her the bridal bouquet and hugged her gently. Her mind went blank. Gajeel was on the other side of the door. Levy, baby can you hear me? Her heart jumped. Yes, I can. Please tell me that you are on the other side of that door. Levy replied. Her groom smiled, I sure am Shrimp, are you on the other side? She didn’t have time to answer the double doors swung open, and light filled the room. 

Gajeel stopped breathing and Lily had to catch him from falling over. His Princess was beautiful, her dress was perfect. The same color she turned when she first turned into a Dragon Slayer. Levy kept her eyes down as she walked. The Guild Master was walking her down the aisle, they got to the end and he kissed her on the cheek and told her “you look beautiful Levy.” 

“Who gives this woman to this man?” Loke asked 

“The Guild and I do,” Makarov replied and a loud cheering came from the all the Guild members. 

Gajeel and Levy smiled at each other as she walked towards him. The two didn’t hear a word Loke said, they were lost in their own little world. Levy could not take her eyes off of her Dragon, and her Dragon could not take his eyes off his Princess. Their was not a dry eye in the Guild hall. Loke spoke of love overcoming all obstacles, fighting next to each other regardless of how dark the times may seem. He spoke of how the two would be together forever in the eyes of the Guild, Spirit realm and all across the lands. “Is there anyone who doesn't believe that these two should not be married on this holy day?” Loke posed the question to the Guild. Not a sound could be heard. A small sigh of relief came from Loke, Levy and Gajeel. 

Loke said “Do you Gajeel Redfox take thee Levy McGarden to be your wife, mate and friend for life?” 

“I do,” Gajeel answered Of course I do my sweet Iron Princess 

“And do you Levy McGarden take this man Gajeel Redfox to be your husband, mate and friend for life?”

“I do”, was Levy’s answer I can’t wait till we are alone. I am going to rock your world. This made Gajeel blush madly. 

“As the power vested in my by the Spirit Realms and the headmaster of Fairy Tail, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Loke said with the largest smile on his face. 

Levy tossed her bouquet behind her and threw her arms around her new husband’s neck and kissed him. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her around in circles. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly weds. Lucy was about to catch the flowers right before they burst into flames. 

“It is my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox!” Loke shouted over the crowd.

Gajeel picked her up and carried her out of the hall like the princess she was. The hall was transformed into a dance floor with music and food to feed everyone in there multiple times. They opened up the doors to let in those who wanted to give their congratulations to the happy couple. The whole town ended up in the Guild hall at one point, no one left hungry or sad. 

Towards the end of the evening it was just Fairy Tail left in the hall. Gray had stripped once again and Natsu had bunt away his suit and started a fight with Elfman. The two love birds looked at each other. Want to get out of here Mrs. Redfox? I would love to Mr. Redfox. They didn’t tell anyone that they were leaving, but Mira saw them slip away.


	15. Chapter 15

Their wedding night was beautiful. He carried her across their threshold princess style.The Guild members helped rebuild their house as a wedding present. It was perfect, they knew that is they tried to do it on their own it would never get done. Levy had trashed not just their room but when they tried to get both of them out their living room and kitchen also got damaged. 

Both of them let out a soft giggle at the fact that Levy was the one who caused the most damage. Gajeel was impressed with it but he would never tell her that. He set her down on their new couch, and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne. Pouring two glasses he hopped over to the couch and plopped down next to his wife. Levy was not prepared for this so when he did and put his arm around her, she let out a small little squeak. Gajeel leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. 

They drank the whole bottle and then another one. It was getting late and both knew that nothing was going to happen on their wedding night and they were ok with that. Levy fell asleep listening to him talk about their honeymoon that they were about to go on. Mira had arranged all the the tickets and important details for them. Levy knew that if she didn’t let Mira control something she would be upset and that is never a good thing. 

Her breathing slowed down to where her lover could tell she was fast asleep in her wedding dress. Gajeel looked at her in confusion about how to get it off of her so she could sleep comfortably. Thank god she is a heavy sleeper. He thought to himself. After about 35 minutes of fighting with all the buttons and zippers he managed to slip it off of her with only a little damage. Gajeel took her in his arms and pulled her close to him as he finally let his guard down to sleep next to his beautiful wife. 

The next morning they were seen off by a large portion of the village and the Guild, those that were not there were either hungover or on missions already. They were surprised to notice the private train car was reserved just for them. The room was lined with plush fabrics and a large bench seat that would easily hold both of them if they wanted to lay down. After storing their luggage way the train start to move, Gajeel sat next to the window and Levy sat across from him and prepared for the on coming of predictable Dragon Slayer motion sickness. It didn’t come, for either of them. 

“I had Windey put that spell on us as we hugged her by, so we could you know,” he grinded and showed his dragon teeth. She knew that look, it didn’t take her long before she made her way across the empty space between them. The Tiny Mage attacked his face and started to kiss him with a burning passion. Damn Shrimp what has gotten into you lately? He questioned. 

Hopefully you will be in a moment. She replied, knowing that was a cheesy statement but it was too good to pass up. 

Gajeel lifted her skirt and found that she didn’t have panties on under it. He let out a sigh of anticipation and approval. She sucked on his lower lip, slightly biting it. Her hand moved down his chest with a now familiar motion and undid his zipper. Both could smell how ready the other was for this. This Dragon Slayer magic was going to be fun, Levy whispered. Levy created some bolts to anchor into the door. 

“Oh baby you have no idea how much fun we can have now.” Gajeel said as he closed his eyes. He felt her gingerly take hold of his hardened shaft and moved her hand up and down with a slow motion that she knew he enjoyed. It didn’t take long for her to get impatient with foreplay. She removed her hand from him licked her fingers and guided him inside of her. Both let out a gasp of pleasure as he entered her. 

Levy was in full control of everything this time. The Iron Dragon grabbed at her waist for something to hang on too, she let him. Knowing that she was going to be bruised in a little while. Secretly she liked it. Riding him she whispered into his ear “I want to feel you all inside me, every part of me. Cum in me baby.” her voice has a steal sexy tone to it. 

She continued to grind his until she was close to her climax. I need you to grab my hair, please Gajeel. I need this. He did with one hand in her hair and one hand on her hips she thrusted faster and faster until she could not hold back any longer. It was the hardest she had cum in a long time. He heard his princess let out a scream that could be heard through the whole train even over the rumbling noise of the wheels. When he heard this he could no longer hold himself back anymore, he exploded inside of her. Not wanting to move Levy just placed her head on his shoulder and laughed. 

“Did we just have sex on a train... in public?” His prize asked through her laughing. 

“We sure did Shorty. We sure did, and it was you who started it this time my sexy princess.” Kissing and nibbling at her neck. 

Both of them laughed as they cleaned up a little and restraighted their clothing. Come lay down we will be their soon and I want you to be able to enjoy our vacation. The Tiny Mage did as he asked knowing that he was completely right in this situation. She put her head on his lap and playfully kissed the top of his jeans where his member was just under a thin layer of clothing. He patted her head and started to play with he hair. Levy fell asleep with in moments of settling down. 

***  
Checking into their hotel, they were welcomed by all kinds of employees, asking to take their luggage to their room and telling them all about the coastal town. The hostess lead them down a long hallway to a corner room, when she opened the door the room was almost as large at their house. Their jaws dropped. Remind me to thank Mira when we get back. Yeah no kidding Shrimp this place is beautiful. 

They opened the door to see that they were right on the water with a private section of the beach just for them. They changed into their swimwear with lightning speed Levy called out as she made a dash for the water “Last one in has to clean!” That got him moving faster, he caught up to her picked her up and they both jumped in the water at the same time. 

Dragon Slayer and his princess played in the ocean until they heard a loud bang coming from intown. They looked at each other because it sounded like Natsu. Realization hit them within moments, the reason why Mira picked this place for their honeymoon, why she insisted on planning everything is because there was a mission on the mission board. It had been there for months and no one wanted to take it since it was so far away. 

“Son of a bitch, lets go Levy we have work to do,” he got up out the water and they both raced back in to their room to put on some dry clothes. No flirting as they striped down and got dressed. It was time to go to work and they both knew there was no time for anything else. They ran at top speed to where they heard the chaos. A Dark Guild was hasling some poor townspeople. Apparently they didn’t get enough money to pay for their ‘protection’ this month and the store was being set on fire. 

Time to go to work sweetheart, you ready? Levy didn’t hear what he said to her she was already forming into the half Dragon Slayer she now was. Her skin and hair hardened like iron. Gajeel had a since of pride run through him, that’s my girl. 

“Oh look some Fairy flies, come to kick our asses have you?” the leader of the group said. This Dark Guild was nothing compared to the missions that they have been on in the past. Gajeel stepped back and said “No but she is going to kick your ass into the middle of next week if you don’t let go of him” He hitched a thumb toward Levy who was on the verge of raging out. 

“Levy, you know this guy has been stealing from these people for almost a year now, and they burnt down the library last week.” He had no idea of any of that was true but he did know that would send her over the edge. It worked. 

Levy unleashed a iron hail storm on the Dark Guild leader along with her Solid Script magic. The fight only lasted a few minutes, and Gajeel was impressed the whole time. Levy took blow after blow unfazed buy them. Her iron fist slammed dead center into his face cause blood to gush out of his nose and mouth. Solid Script magic was used to create little boxes around the other Dark Guild members, they didn’t notice what was going on until they tried to move out of their area. Levy had them all trapped. The Dark Guild master was on the ground getting kicked repeatedly by the raging mage. Gajeel had to pull her off of him and settle her down. 

Once her rage had subsided, she got dizzy and light headed “Gajeel I think I am going to be sick.” He lead her over to some bushes and she barely made it before her lunch came right back up. Her husband held her hair back while she emptied her stomach. “I guess that is going to take some getting used to? All that magic was a lot to handle at once, did they really burn down the library?” She asked between gagging. The Dark Guild Master started to protest stating that they had not even walked into a library in their whole lives. 

“I have no idea if they really did or not. I do know they have been terrorizing the townspeople for over a year now. So who knows what they have actually done, they were bad people Levy and now they will be locked away and the town is safe,” he tried to comfort her. She was getting sicker by the minute, something was not right at all. 

“I think I need to go back and get some sleep,” they walked back to their hotel room and only had to stop a few time for her to throw up. It seemed to be getting a little better the more she moved around. When they made it back he got her in the shower to help her clean up. He decided to get into the shower with her to make her feel a little better, it worked. 

He scrubbed her back, arms and legs with some body scrub that always made her smell like a field of flowers. Gajeel loved to pamper his prize he was still having a hard time believing that she was all his. A slight twinge of guilt flooded over him, remembering the pain that he had caused her in the past. She still had scares. Levy felt it, it's ok Gajeel, that was was long time ago. The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a soft sigh as he started to wash her hair, despite him holding it back she still managed to get some of it in there. Her long hair was beautiful but neither of them were used to it at this point. “Thank you husband I really do appreciate it, I hope that I didn’t mess up our vacation,” her voice was soft and if it was not for his enhanced hearing, he would have never heard her. 

Gajeel kissed his bride and helped her get out the shower and into her comfy pajamas. She would wear these when she was really sick or not feeling well, so he knew that these would be perfect for her. Night fell on the town and Levy was in a cold sweat. It got to the point where Gajeel picked up the lacerma and called the front desk to send a doctor who could come look at her. The doctor knocked on the door and was quickly pulled in by a very panicked Dragon Slayer. The quick motion only slightly frightened the doctor. 

“Mr. Redfox, please step outside I need to perform an exam on your wife. Gajeel snarled at him and the Doctor quickly retracted his statement. Gajeel sat in a chair next to the bed ringing his hands, trying to stay a little calm knowing that Levy could feel his emotions. 

The Doctor pulled out all kinds of different tools and medical equipment. Gajeel asked questions about every single one of them before the doctor said harshly “Mr. Redfox I need to work on your wife she is not reacting well to something. I need you to tell me everything that has happened within the last month, and I mean everything.” He stressed the word everything. 

Gajeel told the Doctor what he needed to hear, from the parade to the mating to the wedding and to the events that happened today. The doctor pulled out a needle and took some of her blood, it was not the normal red color of others it was a silver color. Seeing this scared Gajeel, he started to get up and move closer to Levy but the Doctor wouldn’t let him. He placed the blood into a small vile that Gajeel had no idea what it was and they sat there staring at it for what felt like a lifetime. Her blood turned red in under five minutes. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. 

“Ok Mr. Redfox would you like the good news or bad new first?” 

“Bad new I guess” hope left him. 

“Well your wife is having a reaction to what some would call a parasite in her body, and with her new transformation of being part Iron Dragon Slayer…. Her body is having trouble keeping up with the changes,” The Doctor started to gather all of his tools and equipment. The word parasite seemed forced when he said it. 

The air left Gajeel’s lungs, he had hurt her once again. After he had promised that he would never let anything bad happen to her. “How could there possibly be good news after this. Is she going to make it? There is a reason why many Dragon Slayers don't take a mate many never make it passed the first few months,” He asked in a shaky voice, he was starting to go pale and slowly moved towards his wife. 

The Doctor smiled and replied with the largest grin that Gajeel had ever seen on someone “Mr. Redfox it will only take a few short months for her condition to get better. Tell her to take these when she wakes up it will settle her stomach. I think this well be a good thing for you two, I will check in on both of you in a day or two. Take it easy no more alcohol for her whatsoever, no fish and cut back on red meats for a while. She also needs to take these every morning,” he tossed Gajeel a pink bottle of pills, “oh one more thing…. No more fighting for at least 8 months,” he turned to walk out the door “one more thing, congratulations your going to be a father,” as he started to shut the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 2 of The Iron Princess and her Dragon

“I’m what?” Gajeel asked in shock and confusion. The Doctor's words not fully understood.

“She's pregnant Mr. Redfox, you are going to be a Dad and she is going to be a Mom. It's really very simple. When you two first mated, did she smell any different? Or were there any changes to her?” The Doctor questioned and he emphasised the word smell.

Gajeel had to think back. Even though a Dragon Slayer had a good memory a lot had happened in the last month and a half. It had been a wild ride, he started to experience all kinds of emotions. The more he thought about it the more things started to make since. The day she went to the orphanage, she did seem a little bit different. When she came back he had noticed something very strange to her. Originally he thought it was just because she had a hard mission. She always loved kids and missions that focused around children were always hard on her. 

“I guess there were,” Gajeel replied. The Doctor smiled as he walked out the door. Her husband walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He took her hand and kissed it softly. He was going to be a father, he was unsure if he should tell her or wait until the Doctor could tell her. There was no easy way to bring up this type of major conversation. Gajeel laid down next to her to get some sleep. 

Her breath was slow and slightly shallow, he was starting to be considered about her. Even though the Doctor said she was fine each twitch and slight movement he would wake. I don't feel good, what happened to me? Levy's voice was faint. You had a bad reaction to the dragon slayer magic. You should probably hold back on going full rage mode for a while Shrimp, Gajeel opened his eyes and climb on top of her. 

Hey sexy what do you think you are doing? Levy opened her eyes to look directly into his. “You know what I'm doing. I know you like it.” His growled. She reached up to grab his head and pull it closer to kiss him. Letting her do so, he kissed her back slowly positioning himself more on top of her. The Doctor's words came into his mind. He froze instantly. Levy questioned him “what's wrong? You are the one who started I was really getting into this.” 

“I know Shorty, but you just woke up and you’ve had a rough day. You need some rest,” he told her. She could tell something was wrong with him but didn't want to question him. Levy knew he was right. The Iron Princess pulled her man closer to him feeling his heartbeat. Though Gajeel was so scared he was going to hurt her by being so close to her, he let her pull him in. Only one slept peacefully, Levy started to have the nightmare again. This time it was worse. It was her who was in the place of Gajeel. She was the one who almost killed him and his whole team.

Phantom Lord ordered her to do so. She followed her orders with no questions, just like a good Guild member. Her and her teammate encountered Gajeel and two others under the tree in the center of town. They were not causing harm. 

“Well if it isn't a bunch of Fairy Flies.” Levy shouted. The team looked over at her, confused at what they saw. It was the worst member in the darkest Guild in town. Fear flooded them. “Look we don't want any trouble, we can all walk away no problems.” Gajeel tried to reason with her. Levy's eyes went red with rage. It was her mission to take them out with no regards to their surroundings. 

Levy unleashed hail storm of iron rain powered by all the rage within her. Gajeel released a shield to protect the three of them. It didn't work. The other two were impaled with the iron, they were pinned to the ground. Gajeel was the only one with mild injuries. “Well, looks like one of the Fairy Freaks had some power. Oh well, it will not last long” 

She ran and slammed him into the tree lifting him above her head. Her eyes said “time to die.” Levy created iron bands staking him to the tree. With both his arms out she created a restraint to hold his legs to the base. “Your a monster” is all the Gajeel said before she knocked him unconscious with one punch to the face. 

Waking with a scream, Gajeel scrambled back off the bed. He saw that she was sweating from every pore in her body. She was sitting up shaking uncontrollably. “Levy what's wrong, was it the nightmare again. I'm sorry about what I did to you and you friends, it was a long time ago and I'll do everything in my power to fix it. I promise.” Levy was crying refusing to even look at him. 

“No… It wasn't the dream, at least not really. I think it was your memory. Gajeel I… killed you… I didn't just crucify you like you did to me. I actually killed you. I pinned you to the tree and killed you. I used my magic to open up every major artery in your body… to bleed you dry...” She refused to even look at her husband. Gajeel’s heart sank, that was his original mission. He was ordered to kill the Fairy Tail members that we're in the center of the town. “Oh Levy… we need to talk. I haven't been completely honest with you,” he was going to have to tell her even if he didn’t want to. 

***

Gajeel moved to the chair across from her bed. He was unsure on how to start this conversation that could possibly lead to a very aggressive argument. “That was my original mission. The Guild master told me to kill any members of Fairy Tail that I came into contact with no hesitations.” He was scared to look at her so he kept his eyes on the floor. A long moment passed before anything else was said. “It was you who actually stopped me. I didn’t realize how strong the members of Fairy Tail actually were, you fought me so hard I didn’t honestly think that you would last as long as you did. That and….” his voice trailed off afraid of what he wanted to say, “You were so beautiful. I couldn’t hurt you anymore, I just couldn’t.” 

Levy got up out of the bed and sat on his lap curling up on him like she did when she was having a bad day. Gajeel always thought she looked like a cat when she did that, but he let her. Muscle memory taking over as he wrapped his arms around her tucking her into himself. “I know Gajeel, you were part of a very dark Guild. That is kind of what Dark Guilds do, they kill and you are not a killer. I know your heart you are a good person.” Levy cood to her lover. His eyes started to mist over. How did I get such an amazing mage to fall in love with this broken dragon? Levy just giggled and kissed his cheek. “Come on back to bed….” Her face went pale, “I think I might still be sick.” 

She was, the moment the words left her mouth she ran to the bathroom to attempt to empty her stomach. Nothing came up other than bial and an acid taste that left her feeling even more sick. The Iron Dragon went to the door and knocked on the door frame, she was in a rush she didn’t get a chance to close the door. “Hey Shrimp you gotta take it easy. The Doctor said he would be back tomorrow morning to check in on you.” He passed her some medication that he received earlier. “Take some of this, he said it might help until he was able to come back in the morning.” 

Levy reached for it and without even looking at what it was she drank it down in two gulps. “I think that I might want to sleep in here tonight. Could you get me a blanket?” His smile was genuine when he returned with a blanket, pillow and a small plate of food. “Maybe you can try to eat something in a minute, take your time.” He kissed the top of her head before he saw her eyes drift close as she curled up on the bathroom floor. Gajeel turned out the light as he heard her breathing slow into a peaceful rhyme. It didn’t take long before he started to panic. 

He paced back and forth, scared that if he started to think to hard it would wake up his princess and he didn’t want that. So he settled for a mix of talking out loud and cursing to no one. “I have got to do something, I have to tell her… How do I tell her this? What are we going to do?” An idea came straight to his mind. He beat his fist into his hand and picked up the communication lacrima that Erza had given them in case they got into trouble. “This definitely qualifies as trouble” he said softly. 

The orb glowed softly as it tried to connect with Erza’s, it connected. It was not Erza that answered it was Jellal. “Well isn’t this an interesting turn of events? Isn’t it about 3 in the morning over there? Where is Erza I need to talk to her.” Gajeel tried not to laugh at Jellal’s face and hair. His thick black hair was all tangled up and his eyes looked like he hadn’t slept all night. Gajeel noticed that the lacrima was on the nightstand by her bed and Jellal was shirtless. Jellal said something that sounded like ‘its for you’ but Gajeel was trying hard not to laugh at the situation. 

Erza came into focus with a bed sheet wrapped around her. “Did I interrupt something? Should I call back later?” Gajeel asked though his laughing. A loud yes came from the other side of the bed and Erza turned and slapped him hard, it was clear that would leave a mark in the morning. “What’s going on, it’s the same time zone you idiot. Is everything ok?” Erza was slowly starting to wake up. “Yeah we might be in trouble.” Gajeel whispered. As if on cue Levy was throwing up the food Gajeel had left for her. “She’s pregnant isn’t she.” Erza said flatly. 

He was beyond shocked at how she was able to guess it so quickly. “How….. how did you know?” His voice was shaking, he had always been a little frightened of her but this was a whole different level of scarry. Erza let out a yawn “why else would you be calling this late at night with that scarred look on your face. You are in your hotel room, judging by what's behind you. Levy just threw up for what I’m only guessing the hundredths time today. Oh and you are not bleeding, dead or dying. So yeah it was the only thing left. When did y’all find out?” 

“Damn… you are good. Found out after she went rage mode on a bunch of thugs who thought they could cause trouble for the village people. We called the Doctor and he did a bunch of tests while she was sleeping so she doesn’t know yet.” Erza sat upright at that last statement “What do you mean she doesn’t know yet? You haven’t told her?” Jellal was rolled over to face to lacrima “you need to tell her, I would tell Erza if I accidentally got her knocked up.” His voice still had the half asleep tone. Erza shot him a nasty look and he rolled back over and went to sleep. 

“Gajeel you need to tell her, this is a big deal. You two are not only married you are mated for life this is a big deal. Do you two want to start a family?” Erza was wide awake at this point. Still wrapped in her bed sheet she got up to move to a different part of her house not to disturb her secret lover any more than she already had. “Yeah, I know she wants kids. We have never really talked about that kind of stuff before, you know the wedding.” He put infences on the word wedding, hoping his friend would understand what he was trying to say. She let out a sigh to show that she did in fact understand. “Well in the morning you need to tell her and I am serious, if you don’t tell her I will come down there and kick your ass.” Erza growled out. “Oh no you don’t you are coming back to bed!” Jellal said playfully as he picked her up and spun her around. All Gajeel saw before it disconnected was the two of them laughing, kissing and spinning. 

“Hey Gajeel…. Is there something that I should know” it was Levy’s voice coming from the bathroom doorway. “Oh hey Shorty, um… did I wake you up? Let's get you back to bed” he went to go guide her back. She snatched her arm away, “you need to tell me what that Doctor said, I mean really said, or…. or … no sex for a month!” It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Gajeel throw up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine, fine, I’ll tell you; but you can't interrupt me ok?” he held out his hand for her to shake and she did. 

Both sat cross legged on the bed facing each other. “The Doctor came and did a bunch of science test. I have no idea what he all did, you know I’ve never really been good at that stuff,” She started to speak but closed her mouth remembering the promise “He said that you have a... parasite... that will be around for awhile, and because you are now part Iron Dragon Slayer….. You body is trying to fight it off. You need rest. That’s it,” Gajeel said in his most professional tone. Levy made a face that he knew all too well, it was her ‘I know you are lying or not telling me everything face’. Gajeel changed tactics, “how do you feel about kids?” “You know they are my world,” Levy responded, she was becoming extremely confused as to why he was asking this. They haven't had any actual planning conversations about this before, but it was an understood thing between them. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to start a family with me Levy. I love you and I want to give you the biggest family that you want,” Levy threw her arms around her husband and almost knocked him backwards. “I want to have the biggest family ever with you Gajeel!” She shouted at him. “Well Shrimp, I have some good news to tell you,” he pushed her back a little ways so he could see see her reaction. Levy's heart felt as if it had frozen over. “We're going to be parents. It's not a parasite that is wrong with you. You're pregnant.” Gajeel was grinning ear to ear he was beyond please letting the weight of this information fall off him. “That's amazing news Gajeel,” Levy said calmly. He was starting to get nervous, since that was not the reaction that he had expected from her. 

Levy stood up off the bed and started to walk around the room. I'm going to be a mom. Your going to be a dad. We're going to have a baby. A baby Dragon Slayer… the more she walked and thought the faster her heart beat and the more excited she got. The news had started to sink in, Gajeel was sensing her excitement by the second. Levy looked directly into the eyes of the father of her children. “We're going to be parents!” Levy screamed as loud as she could running and jumping into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

The Iron Princess woke to the muffled sounds of Gajeel's voice on her stomach. What are you doing down there? “Your Momma thinks I'm crazy, but that's ok. She is crazy for loving me, that's for sure.” Gajeel said loud enough for Levy to hear. She put her hands on his head gentility playing with his wild hair. “You are going to be the strongest mage this town has ever seen, nothing will be able to stop you.” He spoke to her stomach again. Levy laughed at the thought of her strong tough Iron Dragon Slayer changing diapers. “What's so funny Shrimp?” 

“Oh nothing, I was just thinking about you and how you would be changing diapers soon. I wonder how your strong nose is going to be able to handle it.” he stifled a small yet audible gage. “You know Shorty you are going to have to the same problem.” That thought had not crossed her mind. Her heart froze, Gajeel started to laugh when a knock at the door. 

The Doctor came in and welcomed the soon to be new parents “How's the new Mom and Dad doing today?” The two were beaming with excitement with there new journey. Gajeel got out of bed and got dressed, and sat in the chair next to the bed. Levy scooted up resting against the headboard. “Ok Mrs. Mom how are you feeling today? Any symptoms?” She shook her head no. “I'm a little nauseous but that's about it.” When Levy said that Gajeel stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “I'm sorry Levy,” It's not your fault, it's just the baby. Perfectly normal. 

He pulled out medical tools and some medication. “Let me see your arm please” The Doctor said with a smile as Levy held out her arm. Gajeel looked away as the Doctor took more blood. Are you really this squeamish around this? You do know that you get beat up and cuts all over you on almost a daily basis. The Strong Iron Dragon shut his eyes tighter and looked away. “So this is what the plan is,” the Doctor started to say “You are a very special case. Not many moms have mated with a Dragon Slayer so this is new territory for all of us. Don’t worry though if I was not confident in my work I would transfer you to another physician.” Both of them could not get over how calm and relaxed his tone was. He conducted more tests as he asked them questions about their lives, their work and their goals for their new family. “All done! Now what I need you to do is to enjoy the rest of your trip and when you get back home you are not to take any dangerous jobs. Stick to local small ones that do not require you to pick up, move or create heavy objects. Levy if you start to feel as if you are about to go rage mode I need you to try to relax and avoid it at all cost, I am not sure how the baby will react to it.” 

The two new parents agreed to what they were told and the Doctor left without any other instructions. “We are going to be parents!” Gajeel jumped on the bed like a little child, he could not contain his excitement. “We have to tell the Guild, Erza already knows so that means Jellal already knows. Natsu is going to be so pissed we have a kid before he does!” Levy’s eyes grew wide at the thought of telling everyone about their baby. “Can we wait a little while until I am further along I don’t want to risk it any.” 

Gajeel stopped jumping and settled down next to her, Sure thing Shrimp whatever you want to do. Levy still thought that it was weird they could communicate without saying anything. She got out of bed and walked towards the shower. Feeling his eyes on her she stopped, “What?” “Hee hee, you are the most beautiful thing that has walked this world. I want you. I need you.” 

Blood rushed to her face. He had never talked to her this way before. She was surprised by his statement, giving up on the idea of a shower she drifted over to her husband. Sitting down on the bed she took his face in her heads as he gently put his hands on her waist moving them to her lower back. The Princess let him pull her in to where their faces were only mere inches from each other. Not only could Levy feel his longing for her she could since it. Gajeel was scared to make a move for fear of her pulling away. He could no longer resist his desire to have his wife. 

He pulled her in, kissing her with a soft passion as if it was the first time that they kissed. Levy slowly opened her lips and let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She ran her hands through his thick black hair grabbing handfuls to pull him in deeper. The Iron Dragon had one arm around her waist and the other softly in her bright blue hair. The fact that she was his mate and his wife was still a very difficult concept for him to graps. Being ever so gently he lifted her up on him with one arm. Levy’s heart fluttered when he did this. It was if she was his prize and she knew it. Am I the only one that you want? She asked him softly. Gajeel pulled back from her and stared into her eyes. A look of pure confusion crossed his face, “What? Of course you’re the only one that I want. I can’t imagine my life without you.” She sat up straighter and untangled her hands from his hair. “I know that but I can’t stop thinking that once I have this baby you are going to want to find someone who is prettier. Someone without stretch marks,” his wife looked down and away from him not wanting to see his reaction to her statement. 

The Iron Dragon sighed a massive sigh. “Look Shrimp, that is not going to happen. You wanna know why?” he asked? Levy just nodded in reply. He took her face in his large strong hands. They were still scared from all the battles that he had been in when he was apart of Phantom Lord. “You are my everything, my world. I chose you to mate with and you chose me. We are married for life and all through death. There is nothing that can take us apart. If I die before you I promise that I will be waiting under the tree in the center of town,” his voice was so soothing. All of her fears melted away within moments. 

The Iron Princess was no longer self conscious about what she was going to look like in the next coming month. She attacked his lips with a burning passion. This surprised Gajeel for he still had his eyes open and was going to continue to speak words of comfort to his lover. Gajeel soon embraced his wife and they toppled on the bed. Levy fell on her back and threw her legs around his middle. The Iron Dragon was still shirtless from earlier that morning. Levy ran her hand all along his bulging muscles. Each time her hand touched a new part of his solid body she could feel the slightest twitch of anticipation. His lips slowly traveled from her lips to her cheek and further until he reached the left side of her neck. Levy tilted her head just slightly to allow her lover better access to her soft skin. She moaned with pleasure at his touch. Gajeel was relentless in his actions. 

“I’m going to make you beg for release before I am done with you,” the Iron Dragon growled as he nipped at her neck once again. Levy released amusement. “I would love to see you try my sexy dragon,” she replied as she flipped him onto his back and pinned his arms with her tiny hands. Levy knew that he could easily get out of her feeble attempts to restrain him,but he knew better. The Iron Princess liked to feel in control in some situations. Sha had been so used to relying on him for their whole relationship it was a satisfying change to be the one who was in control. “Hee hee, really now. I would love to see you try,” was all that he was able to say before she pressed her lips to his. His mate started to bite his lower lip sucking at it gently. Levy corressed his tongue with hers. She could feel his excitement underneath her. Slowly moving down his hardened body biting as she went, she made it to the top of his boxers. 

What do you want me to do now my love? Levy’s sultry voice was almost too much to handle. “Mmmmm” was all he could mutter. She slid her hand up and down his body a few times before she settled them on the top of his boxers. Oh yes, Levy please you know I love it when you do that, he thought. As he said this, she played at the bulge that had formed beneath the layer of fabric. Slowly she slid off clothing that was getting in the way of her tormenting her man with pure extacy. Levy got them down low enough to where she could see what she had been wanting. “I am going to make you beg for it,” Levy whispered in a mocking tone. She stroked his thick cock then placed her lips to the tip, licking it around in circles. She didn’t need to be linked to him to know what he was thinking at that moment. While one hand was stroking his shaft she let the other fall lower, just to rest on his balls. He twitched involuntary at this sensation. Levy lowered her mouth onto his cock, using her tongue to trace every part of him as she started to suck. Gajeel lifted his hips in response to her actions. The deeper she went the more he wanted to take his hands and wrap them around her and not let her come up. Gajeel could not believe that she had become so good at this so fast. She moved her head up and down, faster and faster. Her other hand played with his balls oh so softly. Every so often giving them a very gentle squeeze. His heart rate speed up significantly, as she increased her speed. Levy could feel herself start to blush at what she was doing to her man. However, that thought quickly faded when Gajeel entangled his hands in her hair. She moaned making his cock tingle in pleasure. 

“Oh my god baby I can’t take it any longer, I need to be inside you,” he muttered. She knew that she had him now. I told you so, Levy thought. She released his cock and slithered up to face him. Her eyes here an iron heart that made the strong dragon melt beneath her. Gajeel could feel every warm breathe leave her lungs, and with each one her skin would turn a lighter shade of gray. Neither of them moved them moved waiting until both had full control of their actions. The Doctor told Levy not to go rage mode or do anything to strenuous, this is going to be a challenge for us isn’t is Gajeel commented. Her response was nibbling at his ear, as she did she would let out soft sounds so low that it was almost inaudible. Even with his enhanced Dragon Slayer senses he had to relax his body and mind to hear her. Levy positioned herself on top of him, slowly moving her hips back and forth along his naked cock. 

“Do you want me?” she asked in a sultry voice. You know I do, come here my sexy Gajeel thought. He reached and grabbed her hips pulling her down onto him. As he entered her she let out a cry of pain and pleasure, with her still being so small it was a welcomed pain to feel him enter her. The Iron Dragon took it slow at first so he would not harm his treasure. It did not take long before Levy’s eyes turned solid gray and her skin produced hard scales giving away her emotions. She was ready now, that was his sign. He lifted his hips so she was almost standing on him. The Iron Princess threw back her head as she let him thrust into her. The sensation of being mated only helped reinforce the pleasure she was feeling. Each small movement brought her closer to the edge. Levy grasped at his thighs to keep from falling, she was losing control of her body. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to speak and tell him to slow down but it was no good, she was to late. Levy came harder than she had before. She was unable to control it. Cum spilled from her soaking her lover beneath her. The Iron Princess's eyes were shut tight as she called his name. Gajeel grinned his evil grin for he had her now. 

He still hard control of her hips and he pulled her down as he lowered his hips. Panting she mumbled words she tried to string into a sentence but only random sounds came out. With one simple movement he wrapped his arms around her back and flipped her on to the bed. Straddling her with in a moment. “Impressive, you sure that you haven’t done anything like this before. You really seem to know what you are doing,” she said. He kissed her placed a soft kiss on her forehead and lifted his eyebrows in a question of are you ready. Levy smiled and giggled at the thought of continuing. Gajeel pinned her arms next to her head, he knew she liked it when he did this. Thrusting slowly at first he watched her face to see what she would want him to do next. Levy shut her eyes each time he pushed inside her. It was not long before Gajeel could not hold himself back any more, “Levy I love you so much. You are going to make me cum. You ready,” he growled. She quickly nodded her head. With one final thrust he exploded inside her. Levy could feel him pulsing with each time more was released. It was a feeling that she secretly loved but was fearful to speak about it. 

Gajeel’s arms had started to shake, Levy could feel this so she pushed at his elbow to make him collapse down next to her. With a soft giggle she rolled over to rest her head on his large chest. He put his arms around her to pull her closer to him. Dragons did not let their treasures go. “Hey Gajeel,” Levy asked in whisper. “Hum? Yeah Shrimp?” he replied with closed eyes. “I think that I want to go back to the guild…” she said regretfully. Gajeel sighd at this for he knew it was coming. He only thought that they would have a few extra days before she got homesick. “It’s just that... Shadow Gear is nothing without us, and I know that they need to go on missions to make rent,” his princess continued. “I know Shorty, it’s ok. We can leave tomorrow afternoon if you would like to,” Gajeel still had his eyes closed, he was exhausted. It had been a very eventful last few days for both of them. His breathing slowed into a steady rhythm and was fast asleep when Levy kissed him before she got up to go take the shower she had wanted earlier that day.


	18. Chapter 18

All of their belongings were packed up and ready to go by lunchtime. The hotel had room service delivered to them at no charge with a congratulations on being parents balloon attached to the flower vase. Both just smiled at the thought that they were going to start a family together. After they had finished Levy went to go pick up one of the bags that held some books she bought when they first got there, “Oh no Shorty, you are not going to carry anything,” Gajeel commanded her. This statement took Levy by surprise and asked “why not?” He picked her up and put her on his shoulders, “this is why my lover. Your with me and everyone needs to know it.” He bite the inside of her thigh in his playful way. “Well get someone to get those for us it will be ok,” he reassured her. 

When walked through the whole hotel lobby he told everyone that passed them that he was going to be a father. Levy’s face grew hotter each time he said it, seems you are really like the idea of being a dad. “You know it baby!” Gajeel shouted back. Cheers and words of encouragement came from everyone that they passed. The Iron Dragon finally made it to the carriage that was waiting to take them back to the Guild hall. He knelt down as she hopped off his shoulders. “Thank you my love,” she told him as she kissed his nose. Gajeel was grateful that she had turned away before she could see him blush. During the ride back home Levy told the driver to stop. Before they could even stop moving she leaped out and ran off to the side of the road. She held on to a tree of balance as she empty the contents of her stomach into a ditch. Gajeel ran to help her but she held her hand out to stop him from getting any closer. 

“Solid Script: Wall,” Levy said between gagging. A solid brick wall formed between her and her dragon. She stumbled further into the woods on the side of the road hoping to get away from him. This was not the way that she wanted him to see her, she already felt weak around him and this only reinforced those ideas. Gajeel could have easily gone around the wall that she made but he liked to smash things. “Shorty, come on we need to get going. It’s going to be ok. This is just that Dragon Slayer transportation sickness, along with this pregnancy your body is just freaking out. You’ll get used to it soon,” Gajeel tried to reassure her. His Princess moved deeper into the forest stumbling away she tripped over a log and curled into a ball and cried. We’ll get Wendy to take a look at you when we get back. She can help you, Gajeel thought. 

He picked her up and carried her back, I love you Gajeel, thank you. I am so sorry that I am pathetic. I’m sure that you think I’m weak and pathetic,she thought. Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks and set her down, he grabbed her shoulders a tighter than he normally has. Levy was shaking. “Listen to me very carefully Levy Redfox.” Gajeel demanded. The sound of her name snapped Levy back to focus on him. His eyes were solid gray with anger as he continued, “you are the furthest thing from weak or pathetic. I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again.” Levy started to say something but he attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss she was not prepared for. Pulling away from her his eyes had softened, but only slightly. “You are the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail now. You can surpass Erza and Natsu if you wanted to. You are going to be a great Dragon Slayer, an epic mother and you already are the best Solid Script Mage in the city. Please stop talking about you self so negatively.” He pulled her into a hug, she was still surprised by his actions. 

You are with me now and you will never be weak again, nothing you can do will change that, he thought to her. This was all the reassuring that she needed. The Iron Princess wrapped her arms around her lover. It was a hug that was more than a hug, she put all of her love and trust into her touch. He knew that his words had gotten through to her this time. He had known that this conversation would happen eventually, she was always in her mind comparing herself to the other in Fairy Tail. Her skills were not normally combat oriented, she was normally the one who was the support getting the information needed to complete the missions successfully. His treasure was always behind the scenes, even in Shadow Gear. 

Back in the carriage Levy started to get a little sick again so she laid her head on his lap. He tried to keep from laughing, many times they have been in a similar situation except it was him who was trying to hold in his stomach. Gajeel ran his hands through her beautiful blue hair trying to comfort her through this. It wouldn’t be long before they got back to the Guild Hall. They had to stop only one more time before they got close enough to walk the rest of the way. “I’ll take your things to your house and have them unloaded,” the carriage driver told them. Gajeel thanked him and they set off, with each step they took Levy felt better and better. Soon the blue haired mage could no longer hold in her excitement. She took off on a full sprint towards the hall. Gajeel ran next to her to make sure that she did not get to excited about telling the rest of their friends. 

They slowed down just before they reached the front door, “you ready for this?” Levy asked. Gajeel burst through the front doors and screamed “I’m going to be a dad!” Levy could feel her face flush in embarrassment. Apparently they had walked in on yet another brawl between Natsu, Gray and Erza. The rest of the guild stopped the second he shouted. Jaws hit the ground. The information had shocked all of Fairy Tail. There had not been a baby in the guild since Asuka and Levy and Gajeel were missing for years when she was first born. Levy stepped out from behind her man, and waved at everyone. “Hi guys were back,” she said shyly. 

When the guild saw Levy and how she was glowing with delight at being a mother the whole room erupted with applause and cheers. Cana toasted them with a barrel of alcohol and said “looks like I’m going to drink for the both of us for the next few month!” as she chugged the rest of what was in her barrel. Lucy, Mira, Evergreen and a bunch of the other women in the guild came running up to her to hug her. Wendy was carried by Carla and dropped into the center of the female mob. “I heard you got sick on the ride, let me heal you,” Wendy had grown more confident in her abilities in the last few years. She had started to go on more dangerous missions with Natsu and Lucy. She dragged the mother to be away from everyone and sat her down at a semi quite table and placed her hands on the side of Levy’s face. Soft blue light glowed around her for a few seconds and Wendy said, “all done!” as she hugged her tight. She whispered into Levy’s ear “I really just wanted to be the one to hug you first. Congratulations on everything and welcome to the Dragon Slayer family,” Wendy hopped off to go play cards with Carla, Happy and Lily. 

Levy was instantly swarmed when Wendy left, Lucy apparently wanted to throw the baby shower but so did Mira and Evergreen. Erza was nowhere to be seen once Gajeel shouted their big news. She really wished that Erza was here to celebrate with them. Levy looked across the hall to find Gajeel and Natsu battling something out again. What is going on over there. Do I need to come break it up? Levy questioned. Gajeel responded with a harsh, No its fine. Flamebrain just said that he was going to be a better father than I will be. I told him that he actually had to get the courage to talk to Lucy before that could happen and he punched Gray instead of me so yep this is happening. All three of them were battling it out. “Ice make: Lance!” “Fire Dragon: Kick!” “Iron Dragon: Fist!” 

The Iron Princess just shook her head at the sight, Lucy and the others saw what was going on and started laughing hysterically. It took a moment before Levy realized she couldn’t sense Juvia anywhere. It was a known fact that Gray and her were secret lovers. They were never seen in public together but they were never to far away from each other. It was last month that they both happened to move into an apartment right next to each other. Both of them always leave at the same time and come back at the same time. “Has anyone seen Erza or Juvia?” Levy questioned. “Yeah I think they went to go get cake. You know how Erza is with cake,” Evergreen resposned. The day went on with the girls of the guild planning the baby shower and the men fighting over one thing or another. 

Erza and Juvia came in through the front doors holding a 4 layer cake that was at tall as Levy was and wider that one of Cana barrels. It smelled of sweet strawberries and the scent filled the whole hall. “Cake!” the two shouted as they made their way to the bar. Erza had on her bakers outfit complete with a large cake knife and multiple plates. They had gotten the bakery to write “Baby Dragon Slayer” on the front of the cake with the Fairy Tail logo all around it surrounded by strawberry bits. Everyone settled down when Erza brought cake into the hall, one time Natsu bumped into her when she had a mini one and Erza almost leveled the whole town. It took the Master and Mira to calm her down. Lucky everyone had learned by now that for the safety of the town and all their lives, an unwritten rule of Fairy Tail: ‘don’t mess with Erza when there is cake around’.


	19. Chapter 19

“Well that way fun,” Levy said looking over her shoulder at the half naked man on their bed. Lily was purring right outside their door, Gajeel laughed when he heard his cat make actual cat sounds. Levy threw her shirt at him, “are you even listening to me?” Gajeel snapped his eyes to his mate and looked at her in utter confusion. “Gah! I swear Gajeel you are so single minded sometimes it drives me crazy!” Levy shouted back at him, as she finished undressing. She dressed in the shirt he had on earlier that day. He sat up and crawled towards the end of the bed. “I'll show you single minded, Mrs. Redfox,” as he swept her off her feet and onto the bed. It didn't take long for her mood to instantly brighten. No longer and to hold on to the anger that she felt mear seconds ago Levy let out a laugh. That sound always made Gajeel smile and feel him with life. Both knew how tired the other was, the day had been full of partying with friends and family. 

My Dragon, will you please hold me tonight. I have a bad feeling about something, she asked him. “Not a problem treasure, come here,” he replied. His treasure moved into her favorite spot when sleeping next to him. She tucked herself up on his right side, snuggling into his arms as he wrapped himself around her. Gajeel had turned slightly to face her as she cuddled more to him, trying to get in the right position. His strong arms and chest felt as if she was laying on a pile of clouds. It was as if Gajeel's arms were dragon wings to shelter her from anything outside of the safe place that he created. She knew she was his princess and his treasure that he would protect for the rest of his life.

Levy finally fell into a deep sleep. Gajeel watched her sleep as he wondered what his lover was dreaming about. He brushed the hair off her face and watched as her skin scaled up at his touch. Fear struck him. He should have smelled it sooner. His wife was not dreaming about anything pleasant, she was having another nightmare. Gajeel knew that if he woke her up now it would send her into a rage. She wouldn't know if she was awake or dreaming. There was nothing that he could do for her. As quietly and quickly as he could Gajeel got out of bed and threw on some pants. He walked out the room taking on last look at his wife before he shut the door. 

“Lily wake up. I need your help,” he whispered. Lily woke with a squeak, “what's wrong is it Levy or the baby?” Gajeel shook his head no, “I need you to go get Erza or a Doctor, preferably a Doctor. I don't know get both. Levy is having nightmares about something and she is starting to lose control. I can't stop it,” Gajeel's face a pale. Lily was instantly awake and said, “I'll go get both of them. Want me to get Natsu too?” Gajeel nodded his head yes, “As much as I hate that guy he is the only other real Dragon Slayer in the guild other than the kid and I don't want to get her involved in this.” They both knew that Wendy was no longer a kid anymore, she has been on multiple dates with Romeo since they both turned 16 a few months ago. Lily flew out of the the house at record speeds. Gajeel made his way back in the room, Levy was rolling around in the bed searching for something “or someone,” he said softly.

He sat down by her side of the bed and reached out for her hands. When he held them they formed the dragon scales. She was trying to protect herself from something in her dream. Gajeel watched in horror as the love of his life and his princess turned her skin hard as the iron he had given her. Levy screamed as if she was dying. Gajeel jumped back in bed and held her tight, he did not care at this point. Watching how much pain she was in was torture. Levy wake up! He screamed at her as she continued to thrash around. He tried to keep her from hurting herself and got punched in the process. 

Lily, Erza, Natsu, a doctor and Gray came bursting through the door. “What the hell is that Ice Bastard doing here?” Gajeel snapped. “Juvia and I had just finished a date and on our way home when we saw the others running this way. She thought you might need more help, and it looks like she was right,” he informed him. Erza made a mental note to go back to Gray’s statement about the date and their home. “Fine get over here and help me,” Gajeel growled. With all her thrash around she had tangled up in the bed sheets. Levy screamed each time one of them tried to get control of one of her arms or legs. They were trying to keep any acadential magic from being created. 

Natsu was able to keep her arm still enough for the doctor to inject something into her. It only took a few minutes for her screaming to stop as her breathing settled down to a normal level. “What the shit man, now what did you do to her?” Gray questioned. It was Natsu who spoke, “Levy is either have a really bad dream, or the combination of the pregnancy and the Dragon Slayer magic is to much for her tiny body to handle.” Natsu placed a tentative hand against her cheek to test the reaction. “Yeah this is why Lucy and I haven't done anything yet. I know that Lucy is strong but there is always a major risk,” he said matter of factly. Erza gapped at the two of them. Another topic for her to approach after all this was done. 

Erza let go of Levy's legs and the other two stepped back letting Gajeel try to hold her. He treated her as if she was as fragile as an egg. The Doctor spoke, “I think it is best that she stick to bed rest and no more strenuous activities. No more missions for her. I will allow her to do minor research work for the missions but she is not allowed to go to on any kind of trip until she has delivered.” A collective groan came from the other Fairy Tail members. Everyone knew that it was not going to be a difficult conversation topic. Levy loved to go on missions. Gajeel said, “it's ok guys I'll tell her when she wakes up. Thanks for helping me out.” 

Every since Gajeel and Levy mated his rough exterior had softened into something that was very unusual to see. “We can stay if we need to,” Natsu offered. Gray and Erza both agreed. Gajeel teared up a little at the sentiment but didn’t let it show. The Doctor gave him some pills to give her after she woke up, “she might feel a little sick. Have her take these with food and she should feel better soon after.” “Thanks for coming Doc,” The Iron Dragon said. The others left the room as he curled around his princess.

After shutting the door Erza said, “this was the third time something like this has happened. We need to make sure they are ok.” The boys thought it was funny it see Erza in Jellal's shirt and boxer shorts. “Seems like there will be a lot to talk about before we try to get some sleep am I right boys?” she said with ice lacing her voice. Over the next hour Natsu explained to his guild mates that him and Lucy were trying to keep things quiet for a little while until things settled down. He also told them that they had been officially together since the parade but nothing had happened between them. 

Gray laughed at Natsu when he talked about wanting to propose Lucy in the woods by the edge of town. “You know she will never go for that,” he told him as he crossed his arms. “Yeah I know so I was thinking about seeing if I could get some of her Spirits to help me propose to her. I know they all mean so much to her and that she would want them to be apart of it somehow. Maybe in a bookstore or something,” Natsu offered as he felt heat rise to his face. Gray started to laugh harder and Erza bopped him on the head to quiet him down before he woke up the others on the next room. “Oh alrighty then ass hat, what's up with you and miss rains-all-the-time?” Natsu countered argumentatively. Gray simply held out his left hand and on the ring finger was a band made out of solid ice. Both Erza and Natsu gucked at this shocking development. They were not just together they were actually married! 

Erza was the first to regain her composure, “when?” was all that she could manage to say. She grabbed his hand and yanked it closer to see if a ring was actually there or she was losing her mind. “It's been almost a year now, she is the one who didn't want to tell anyone. The only other person who knows is Mira and that's because she helped us out,” apparently his relationship status with Juvia was simply just a normal thing in his life now. “How do you keep the rings from showing? Do you remake them every time?” Erza questioned him. “Kinda she has a solid ring that she wears on a necklace, and I make her an ice one each night and each time I think of her. But yeah I didn't want to tell them in there it seemed like they have enough on their minds right now. So I just told the same lie I always tell,” Gray told her. 

The two boys looked at Erza wanting for her explain her current state of dress. “I think it's time to get some sleep it's late and I think tomorrow will be a long day,” she said as she stood up and gathered blankets and pillows from a hall closet. “Good night Lily, oh and Natsu try not to burn down the house tonight that would not be helpful,” were her last words before she flipped out the lights.


	20. Chapter 20

Levy awoke to the sound of Gajeel's snores. His arms were covering her as to keep her safe from something. Good morning Gajeel, how did you sleep? Levy asked sweetly. He barely moved when she spoke, “he must be really tired, I'll go make him and Lilly some breakfast,” she said. When she started to get out of bed her body was aching like she had been in a massive battle. Levy brushed the thought away and went to the kitchen. She was not surprised to see Lilly sleeping on a pillow on the countertop he has done that before but what she was surprised about was the three other Fairy Tail members in their home. 

“Did a wild party happen last night or something?” she asked herself. Suddenly she was thankful she remembered to put on some decent clothes before she left their room. They weren't too far from the Guild Hall so it wasn't totally uncommon for members to crash at their house instead if trying to make it home. “Guess I'll make more breakfast than,” as she shrugged. Smells of bacon, eggs, pancakes and fresh tea and coffee started to fill the house. Natsu was awake with a massive grunting sound, “bacon!” At this the others woke up and ran towards the kitchen. Levy smiled at her guests and said “good morning guys, party too hard last night!” All of them were starting to pile food on their plates and stopped. “You should go ask your baby daddy, you guys have a lot to talk about,” Gray said though a mouth full of breakfast. Natsu was the one who beat Gray on the head this time. 

Erza calmly nodded in agreement as she sipped her tea. Levy paused as she noticed Erza's uncommon sleepwear and Gray's new ring. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. “Ok?” Levy said as she poured Gajeel some coffee to wake him up. The Tiny Mage causally entered the room and set the coffee on the nightstand. She leaned down and kissed her drain dragon. Gajeel's open his eyes and looked into his wife's eyes, “Levy you need to get back in this bed and rest. You had an episode we had to call the doctor and that's why the others are here. The Doctor told me to give you these and you can't go on any missions, until the baby is born.” The Iron Dragon was scared as to what she was going to say to this new development. Levy way down on the bed next to her husband and put her head on his shoulder. Tears started to fill her eyes, she has never been good at just sitting around doing nothing. 

Gajeel put his arm around her because he knew that this was hard for her. He reached for her face but she pulled away, “this is all your fault.” The Iron Princess was cracking, steel was in her voice, “I love you Gajeel but you need to leave. I don't want to see your face.” He was shocked that she had reacted this badly to the news. “Please don't do this you need to relax and try to stay calm for the baby,” Gajeel said. Levy had gotten up and was half way out the door when he told her this. Fire filled her eyes, “relax, you really think I can just relax?” Gajeel went to go comfort his bride but she turned from him and slammed the bedroom door in his face. Levy stomped through the house gathering different items as if she were to leave for a mission. The other three Mages simply stared at her in pure confusion, Levy was muttering to herself the whole time. When Gajeel came out of the bedroom she screamed at him to go back in the room and stay there. He acted as if were a small child being reprimanded for not following his time out schedule. 

“Lily do you want to come with me or stay here with Gajeel,” Levy asked in a gruff tone. The cat looked at the others for some type of sign on what to do, Erza shook her head yes. “I’ll go with you,” he replied. Levy picked him up and he let out a surprised squeak as she did and walked out the door without looking back. Natsu waited a moment before he called out to the other dragon slayer. “She’s gone man, what did you say to her! I have never seen her that pissed off,” Natsu accused. Gajeel opened the door and slumped down on a kitchen chair. “I told her exactly what the Doc told us. Clearly she did not agree with it. She told me that she didn’t want to see my face and ovisioly left. Where is Lily?” he mumbled into the table. “He went with her, I think that it would be better if someone went with her. She is still getting used to all this,” Erza said putting a hand on his back to help reassure him. “Levy told me that is was all my fault, and she’s right. I should never have done anything. If I didn’t ask her to marry me she would still be her normal happy self,” face still on the table. Gajeel reached over to grab a knife, all the cutlery was pure iron. Levy had made them for him when he got the house. He chomped down on it and just chewed at it. 

“Levy isn't wrong Gajeel,” Gray countered. Gajeel looked up slightly at this as Gray continued, “You both knew the risks that were at play when all this happened.” Erza punched Gray in the arm making him spill his coffee on his boxers and let out a cry of pain as the hot liquid started to burn him. Once again Gray had stripped and had no idea where his clothes were. “Damn man that's harsh! We are supposed to be making him feel better not worse!” Natsu shouted. Gajeel went to the kitchen and grabbed the pan Levy used to cook the bacon and eggs in and started to munch on it. He must be really upset to be eating that, Erza thought. Just than an idea popped into her head. “Hey, why don’t we see if we can keep tabs on her without her knowing. You know stalk her to keep her safe,” Erza suggested. The three boys looked at her like she had gone crazy. “Yeah ok, who would sign up for that mission, there isn’t enough money in the town to make me follow her! She’s gone completely mental,” Natsu complained. Erza sighed in desperation. “Gajeel will not be the one to follow her, and neither will you two. Both of you are as subtle as a Cana in a liquor store. I think that we need to get some of the other girls to follow her. That way if they do get caught they can always play it off as if they were out shopping or something,” Erza informed them. 

When they went back to the Guild, Erza pulled a select few number of the Fairy Tail girls and told them a short version of what happened and her plan on how to help Levy. Juvia, Mira, Lucy and Evergreen volunteered to go. Cana was to drunk to understand the plan and wanted to just kidnap her before she left town. Carla and Happy were nowhere to be seen and Bisca was on a mission with Alzack. Lisanna and Wendy were flat out refusing to go for fear that they would mess it up. “Ok it’s settled you four need to hurry and go follow her she has Lilly with her now. When you get a chance see if you can get his attention and tell him to keep you informed on how she is doing,” Erza commanded. With that the four Mages of Fairy Tail quickly gathered somethings to act as if they were going shopping and ran out the Guild hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Lilly was still tucked under Levy’s arm as she tramped down the streets of town; not bothering to say hi to the children or shopkeepers that waved at her. A path was made for her as she walked, negative magic energy was starting to pour out of her. Even those with no magic could sense her. Lilly finally got the courage to speak up “I don’t know what's going on where are we going?” he asked. The Tiny Mage told him, “We’re leaving this place. There are too many memories both good and bad that I want to get away from. I hate Gajeel.” At this Lilly wiggled free from her iron grasp and a pop transformed into his battle form. His voice was much deeper now as he drew his weapon, “you and I both know that is not true. You love him and you are just upset about not being able to go on missions. The fact that you are not incontrol is making you crazy,” Levy started to turn and walk another direction but he got in front of her to block her path. The cat was right and she did not want to hear any of it.

The Iron Princess set down her backpack and asked, “do you really want to do this Pantherlily?” A cold tingle filled his body at the use of his full name, no one had called him that since he left Etolas. He only stalled for a moment before he swung his sword over handed and attacked her. Levy simply lifted up her arm and blocked it. Where the blade hit her skin was now covered in dragon scales. Oh crap, Lilly thought. “Solid Script: Iron!” she shouted. As she did a large block of iron fell mere inches in front of him. He jumped over the block and swung again, slicing at her left side. Again her skin hardened into the dragon scales. The Tiny Mage was starting to go rage mode and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He could only hold her off until help arrived. Her eyes grew dark gray as the battled continued. Shops and street vender were smashed into pieces and towns people started running in every direction to try to escape the fighting. 

Lucy was the first to arrive at battle sight. “Juvia!” she called. Juvia already knew what Lucy was thinking, she created a giant water bubble that would enclose Levy until she was stable enough to be released. The water bubbled enveloped her. Levy spun around to see Lucy, Evergreen and Mira standing by Juvia waiting to attack. Lucy had her keys out ready to summon one of her spirits, they used to be friends and she hoped that he could talk her down. A soft pop and Lilly was back in his cat form. “Thanks guys, it was starting to get really bad,” Lily said rubbing his head. Levy was still floating in the bubble as the other members of Fairy Tail talked. A loud roar came from the enclosed bubble. Levy screamed, “Iron Dragon: wings!” Two large iron wings sprouted from her back and she escaped Juvia’s trap. Mira turned demon the second she heard the first word. An aerial battle had bugan. Lucy didn’t even need to call on Loke he had already appeared. “Its ok I opened my own gate,” he said as he jumped into the air to help Mira. 

The fighting went on for what seemed to be hours. Levy unleashing the power of a dragon slayer while Mira and Loke teamed up to take her down. It was no use, Levy had surpassed both of them and they fell to the ground with a mighty thump. All of her friends were still scared to fight her for fear it would cause her to lose the life growing inside her. She flew off into the woods. “We have to stop her!” Evergreen shouted about ready to fly of after her. Lucy pulled her back, “let her go. There isn't anything else we can do.” 

Levy had escaped away from those who were trying to stop her. It was an incredible feeling to be able to fly over the treetops. She spotted a clearing and landed with a surprising amount of ease. For the first time since she found out that she was pregnant she placed a tentative hand on her stomach. A small bump has started to appear. “I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to be so mean to your Daddy. We have a lot going on and I don't know how to handle all this. I knew I was to be a mom, I just didn't think it would be this soon. For give me little one,” she spoke to her stomach. Drops of water fell onto her tiny frame. “Gajeel I miss you, please forgive me,” Levy said to the sky. The rain hid her tears. Time passed slowly for a Dragon Slayer, what would seem to only be an hour for them would in reality be a day. Levy closed her eyes and when she opened them darkness had come. Her body was aching from laying on the hard ground. She looked down at her stomach and realized that it had grown a little bit more than she would have thought it would in a few hours.

Guess I should get going, what will the others think of me now? Levy thought. She debated on if she should fly or walk back and decided walking would be the best option. The long walk would give her time to think about how she would apologize. However, only a short while in Levy doubled over in pain grabbing her stomach. “Oh god, please no… this can't be happening. It's ok little one I'll get you somewhere safe, I promise,” she repeated these words with ever step she took. Each step was getting smaller and smaller the pain would shoot throughout her body each time her feet hit the ground. “I have to keep going…. Must … eep… going….” Her legs could no longer support her as she collapsed to the ground. I can do this, I have to keep us safe, she thought as she started to drag herself though the mud. The rain was coming down harder now with each drop that feel on her was as if knives were cutting her into tiny shreds. A large dark figure lomed over her it said something that was drowned out by the pelting rain. It picked her up with a familiar ease. Gajeel? She asked, it was not Gajeel who had rescued her from the storm. 

The figure took her to a cave that was nearby, Levy tried to look around but everything was so blurry. It laid her down on a soft bed if warm blankets next to a fire. “Who are you and what do you want with me? If you try to take my baby I will end you,” Levy snarled. It was an empty threat for she could not even left her head higher than a few inches. The mysterious figure tucked more blankets around her shivering body. It was not long before she was asleep. 

“What did you do?” The figure said. Levy's mind woke at the sound of someone taking, however, hear body could not move. “I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to help her. I tried to stay away I really did.I had to help,” said a second voice that was even more familiar. Her eyes twitched and the two stopped arguing after she had settled back down the first voice grumbled, “she clearly in pain I can see that. Why didn't you come get her sooner? How far along is she?” The first person came closer to her and peered over her, “it looks like she is 8 months or close to it.” 

That's not possible, I left this morning, Levy thought. Her body was in capable of moving. Gajeel! Where are you! Lily? Natsu? Lucy? Erza? Someone… please answer me, help us, she felt as if she were crying but her breathing was stable and no tears escaped her eyes. She had became a prisoner in her own body. Never before head she ever felt so betrayed, this can not be happening. I've got to get us out of here. Gajeel if you can hear me please wait for me I'm coming. A warm loving hand was placed on head and stomach. Sleep my treasure, I'm here, it was Gajeel who's voice filled her mind. A feeling of peace filled her. How long have you been here, what's wrong with me. Why can't I move? Levy asked. “You've been asleep for a while baby almost 6 months. Both the babies are doing fine we've had a doctor come by to make sure everything is going good,” he soothed her. Levy's eyes tried to open as she spoke, “what do you mean both babies? Like more than one?” 

Gajeel looked over at the others person in the room and smiled, “Yeah Shrimp you're having twins. Now shush and I'll wake you in a few hours. Everyone is worried about you.” A smile came to her face as she went back to sleep. Gajeel stood and walked over to the other person and hugged him, “Thanks for helping me out Dad.” Metalicana was shocked by this action. Gajeel hadn't given him a hug since he a was a little kid. Metalicana hugged him back. “Congratulations on being a Father by the way. You going to make a really shit Dad,” he replied with the same evil grin that Gajeel had when he was being misteavious. Metalicana punched his son in the shoulder, “you take care of that girl you hear me. Don't make me come back down here to save you or her.” He left without making a sound. Gajeel watched his Dad leave knowing that he would see him again. 

A few hours later Gajeel did as he promised and woke his bride. “Time to get up Shrimp, you have a big day ahead of you,” he bent down and kissed her forehead. Levy grumbled and rolled away not wanting to get out of the warmth of the bed. She was stopped mid roll when her very large stomach prevented her from going all the way over. Levy regained full control over her body again and sat up. “Oh my god I'm huge!” She cheered. It was definitely not the reaction that he expected. “Yeah? That's what happens when you have two lives growing inside you,” he told her. He was treating her so carefully. Levy threw her arms around her husband for what seemed like the first time. He held her back trying to remember that this was not a dream and she was really here. “What happen to me Gajeel? I remember leaving but that was yesterday how am I so…… so…. pregnant?” she questioned. 

The Iron Dragon held on to his treasure and said, “you were almost two months along when we had that fight. I have been following you for the past six and a half months. Will you come back to the Guild with me? We all miss you,” Gajeel whispered in her ear. He was finally able to hold his princess. Levy replied, “take me home first I think I need a shower.” They both laughed as she picked her up and carried her back to their home. They made their way out of the forest and dodged as many of the townspeople as they could. Levy could feel herself blushing the closer that they got to their house. She didn’t want to admit it but she was happy to be heading home with her strong Iron Dragon. The Iron Princess had many months of making up to do with her husband her the rest of her friends. “I think I want to have a party,” Levy said into his chest. 

“Ummm I think that is a good idea but I might have a surprise for you,” he said as he changed directions to head towards the Guild hall. “I thought we were going home?” Levy questioned. Gajeel just smiled and laughed, he was going to give her the best surprise that she has ever had. He kicked open the front door to the Guild hall and their were streamers, banners, party poppers and a jumbo cake on the bar were waiting for them when they crossed into the room. The banner read ‘Welcome back Mrs. Redfox!’ their were also baby decorations lining the walls and hanging from every possible surface. Gajeel set her down gently and kissed her cheek, see they all love you and missed you. I told them that you were on a pregnancy vacation, only people who know the truth have been threatened by Erza herself. Go have a good time my love. When he said this Levy bounded towards her friends and swarmed them in a group hug. Natsu and Gajeel fistbumped as Gray and Juvia snuck over to the corner of the room. “Come on open your presents!” Erza shouted as she shoved a large box in Levy’s hands. Erza's present was two miniature suits of armor one in pink and white while the other was blue and black. “Thanks Erza, I'm sure they will be able to wear it soon,” Levy tried to sound grateful and it must have worked too because Erza gave her a major hug. 

Box after box was opened. Each one held a special baby item for the twins. Mira had made some blankets that were blue and pink with little red foxes all along the edges. Levy laughed so much at this she started to cry. Lucy got her a sexy nighty for pregnant moms. Her face turned beat red when she opened it. All Lucy did was nudge her and said “that’s from the little sex stores in the town next over,” as she gave a wink and went to find Natsu. The party went on for hours people were laughing and dancing. Cana challenged Elfman to another arm wrestling competition and she won without a doubt. Thank you my dragon. I am sorry for all that I did, Levy thought to her husband. Gajeel just smiled at her and went on debating about something useless with Natsu and Wendy. “No! You can not eat just anything! Remember what happened when you tried to eat that shadow thing?! You were sick for a week!” Wendy shouted pointing a finger in Gajeel’s face. Natsu started to laugh watching Gajeel get reprimanded by a 16 year old little girl. “And you Mr. I’m just going to eat everything regardless of the consequences! I’m not going to heal you again if you eat any other element other than fire! Do you understand?” Wendy continued. The two other dragon slayers looked like puppies being told ‘no more treats’. She was about to go off on them again about something that the two had broken earlier that week when Romeo came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss her on the neck. He turned her around so he could dip her into more a romantic kiss. After a passionate second kiss he turned her back around to face the other dragon slayers. 

Wendy’s ears turned red and she stopped talking the second he touched her. “That will normally get her to shut up, I wouldn’t recommend you doing it though I can barely escape with my life after she recovers,” he said and ran off to hide. Wendy just stood there with her face beat red. Everyone was staring at her in her time of complete embarrassment. “I…. I…. I…. I… Ahhhhhh!” she screamed as she ran off to go find Romeo to most likely do one of two things. Either fight him or kiss him right back. Gajeel and Natsu's jaws dropped open in surprise. They looked over to the back of the Guild Hall to were Romeo had tried to hide and saw Wendy being lifted up and pressed against the wall. The two were locked in a passionate embrace that could only be stopped by an act of one of the gods. “Looks like Romeo has finally made his move,” Natsu commented. Gajeel made a fake gagging sound. The Sky Sorceress was his sergeant daughter for as long as he had been apart of Fairy Tail. 

Gajeel came over to Levy and kissed her on the cheek, “how’s it going over here?” Levy pointed to the gift that Lucy gave her. His face showed signs that he had some plans for that night. Wendy leaned into the center of the group and asked, “so what are their names?” The Iron Princess didn’t even wait for Gajeel to speak for she already knew the answer. “For a girl we need to talk to Erza before we make anything official. For the boy we are going to name him after Gajeel’s dad, Metalicana.” All the girls smiled and awed at the sentiment behind the names. Gajeel kissed his wife on the neck and spoke, “I think that we should head home now.” Levy received hugs from everyone at her table before they left the Guild hall.


	22. Chapter 22

Back at their house Levy stopped and really looked at Gajeel for the first time since he saved her. His hair was short and he has in a bandana that looked extremely familiar to Levy. She reached up and touched his face. “Is that my dress you have in your hair,” she questioned. Gajeel had wondered when his princess was going to something about it. “Yeah Shrimp it is. I got Lucy to help me out. You were just gone so long and I was following you the whole time. You were with me but not really. It was the only thing keeping me from losing my mind,” he avoid eye contact. His treasure looked at him and smiled at what he did to keep her safe. She knew that he loved her but this was a whole new level. “It was just the orange one, the umm… one you had on when… you know… I wanted to make it into something that would represent new hope and love not the bad things that happen’ that day. I really love that dress,” he said as he placed his hand to the dress bandana. It clearly had given him something to hang onto while they were not together.

Levy giggled at how semetial he has become. If you want more let me know, she thought as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands. “If that is what you would like of course,” the Iron Princess said blushing. His response was a passionate kiss. Her knees went weak as he pulled her closer to his body. Levy had need this she has been gone for so long. Never had she dreamed she would be gone so long for her mate. It killed her inside just to think about it. Tears escaped her eyes and Gajeel felt the warm liquid on his face. “What's wrong my treasure? Did I say something wrong? Are you hurt?” he panicked. She shook her head no and replied, “my sweet mate.” Fear and anticipation coursed through his veins. Never in their lives together had she called him that. “I love you with all my heart and soul. Would you please stay with me tonight?” she asked. Gajeel relaxed. Of course Shortcake, anything you want. All you have to do is name it and it's yours, he told her.

The Iron Dragon Slayer picked her up and carried her into their room and shut the door with his foot behind them. He set her down on a chair next to the bed while he moved some things around so she would be comfortable. All Levy could do was feel a since it pride and love in his actions. When he tilted his head over she slowly got up and wobbled to him. Her large belly was making it extremely difficult to move around. “Hee hee you alright there soon to be momma?” he joked. She rolled her eyes and slowly lowered herself into the bed. Once she was comfortable her dragon jumped into bed next to her. Levy sunk down lower next to him. His smell made her hormones rise and her skin harden. It was his smell that always brought her comfort. A wonderful mix of iron, dirt, love, lust, and desire. The Tiny Mage closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. “I've missed you Gajeel. I really have. Please next time don't let me be gone for so long I never want to do that to you again,” she whimpered. It was true that he let her stay out for the majority of her pregnancy but it was want she wanted. He could hear her thoughts of anger and than her cries for help. The second he noticed the shift he left his mission of protecting her from afar and ran right to her side. It was if she had never left. Levy feel right into place with her lover. His strong arms covering her like dragon wings guarding his hoard. 

They were awoken by a strange sensation under the sheets. “Wha… What?” Levy said sleepily as she lifted the covers. “Gajeel!” She screamed as she punched him fully awake. Her eyes went wide in pure panic, “the baby…. I… think it's coming…” When he heard this he ran out the door to the kitchen were the communications lacerma was. “Lily, baby is on it's way. Go sit by her! I need to call a doctor!” he command. Lily flew over to her side and she didn't hesitate in grasping the cat as the start of contractions came on. Lily was being squished but he could take it. Gajeel ran back in and muttered, “the doc is on his way.” Lily wiggled out from the Tiny Mage’s arms and flew to the door to unlock it and wait outside for the doc's arrival. 

Levy squeezed her dragon's hand with each pain that crashed over her. A life time passed before the doctor came in the room. “How's Mommy and Daddy doing?” he asked. Rage and pain filled Levy's eyes. “How does it look like I'm doing? Get these things out of me right now before I rip your spin out through you mouth! Do you understand me?” she growled as she grabbed the doctor's shirt. The Doctor was the picture of calmness this did not phase him in the least bit. “Ok Mommy sure thing. Dad can you help her sit up and you get behind her I'm going to need your help,” he asked in a soothing voice. As Gajeel helped Levy get into position the doctor gathered and laid out some equipment that he might need. Another wave of pain washed over her. “Seems like it's about time,” the Doctor commented. Can I please kill this guy he is really pissing me off, Levy whimpered to Gajeel. Even in his head he could hear her crying out in pain. The Doctor lifted the sheets to get in a better position for the delivery. 

Every three minutes he would listen to the movement of the babies. He would check her progress and each time he would say, “looking good. Won't be long now.” That's it I'm going to kill him after this, Levy snarled. It took every ounce of willpower not to laugh when she said this. Six hours had passed. Levy was drenched in sweat and Gajeel had small nail marks on his hands. Hour seven ticked by when the Doctor said, “looks like it is about time, ok Momma on the count of 3 in need you to give one last big push ok?” Levy filled with panic, pride and anticipation of what will be next. I don't want to do this, I can't do this, she gasped. “3,” Gajeel and the Doctor both said. “Please no I can't. I can't do this!” she screamed. “...2…” Levy shook her head wildly as she closed her eyes tight spots appeared. “Push Mrs. Redfox, push!” the Doctor ordered. Levy could not help but do as she was command. With every ounce of strength she had left the Tiny Mage pushed. “It's a little girl! Congratulations!” the Doctor's voice was faint. “Scarlett,” Levy could feel her husband silently crying behind her. A small bundle of joy was placed info her arms. It didn't feel real to either of them. Something felt wrong with the second baby. The Doctor's face grew grim as he stepped out the room. The new Mom and Dad didn't really understand why he left, but when he came in they heard “the second baby is stuck. We need to get her to a hospital.” 

Levy was already exhausted from the first baby she had forgotten she has to push out another one. Her vision started to darken and her arms went limp. It was Lily was caught the baby from falling. Gajeel was unsure of when his cat has entered the room and he was very large in his battle form. “She's losing to much blood. Does your Guild have an advanced medical wing?” the Doctor asked as he looked back up form checking on Levy's progress. Gajeel and Lily both nodded. “Good Mr. Redfox I need you to carry her. Can you watch after the little one,” he asked Lily. Lily looked at him in horror but agreed. All three ran out of the room straight to Fairy Tail. Gajeel got there mere seconds before the others did. He kicked open the door and blew past everyone that was in the Hall late. Gajeel ran to the medical wing and set her on an empty bed, the doctor was right behind him. “I need you to leave now. Go take your daughter and look after her. I promise I will take good care of your wife and son,” Gajeel was told as he was pushed out the room by a team of nurses. 

The other members in Fairy Tail had started to gather at the door of the operating room. Erza placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to steady her comrade. “Do you want to see you baby girl?” Lily asked. Guilt ran through the Dragon Slayer. He had forgotten about his first born. “Yes please,” he said as he held out his arms. The tiny bundle of pink blankets was placed in his arms. Levy, sweetheart if you can hear me… our daughter is beautiful just like you. She has your eyes and your strong will. She has beautiful hair. It looks kind of like yours. Hee Hee I think she is going to be a fighter just like her mother, he told his wife. There was no response. Gray and Juvia came up behind him to witness the splendid of the new member of Fairy Tail. She had beautiful dark blue hair that matched her mother’s. Her skin was soft as her father’s. “I’m a Dad!” Gajeel cheered as he held his child for all of them to see. He could no longer hold back his emotions. Tears left his eyes and it soon made others feel the joy and pride that he was feeling. 

The beautiful baby was passed around so that everyone could love on her and wish her the best of luck in her life. Lucy, Juvia and Evergreen held onto her the longest. It was clear that they had caught the baby fever. When she was placed in their arms each one of them looked for their respective lovers or secret lovers either in a subtidal manner or flat out stared at them. Juvia ran over to Gray and kissed him hard on the mouth with the baby between them. She whispered, “I think it is time to tell everyone. I think the Guild needs some good news right about now.” Gray gave her an understanding smile and put his arms around his wife, as she passed the infant to Evergreen and Elfman. “I now think that everyone knows baby,” he chuckled. Evergreen asked, “what are you two going to name her?” Gajeel blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “See that’s the thing we wanted to talk to one of you before we made anything official you know?” he grumbled. He turned to find Erza. She was sitting next to Jaleel. “Erza…. Ummmm….” Erza looked confused as to what was going on. She had not truly been paying attention to the situation. “Levy and I wanted to know what you thought about the name Scarlett? If it was a girl we thought that we could name her after one of the strongest, bravest Mages in Fairy Tail. Umm… we were also wondering if you and Jaleel would be the godparents of our children… ” Gajeel questioned as he stood in front of her. The whole hall went silent. This was a major event. No one ever mentioned Erza’s last name due to the painful meaning behind it. Erza’s face was stone as she used Jaleel to steady herself. Jaleel stood next to her and put his arm around her waist. 

Erza’s eyes narrowed. Oh shit….. The Iron Dragon thought. She raised her arm and Gajeel braced himself for a punch or an attack. However, that did not come, instead she embraced him in hug pulling both the men close to her chest. “We would be more than honored Gajeel,” she said wiping a tear from her eye. A roar of cheers and congratulations filled the room. Lucy had the Baby Scarlett showing her off to Natsu and both of them cooed over how tiny she was. Natsu kissed Lucy’s cheek and gave her a seductive smile. Lucy knew that look all too well, but she ignored it to play with the baby’s tiny fingers and toes. “Open gate of the ram,” she called softly. With a poof and a pop two of her spirits appeared, Loke and Aries appeared in the room. “Would you two mind watching over Baby Scarlett? Levy is in surgery and I think Gajeel wants to wait by the door,” she asked. Both of the celestial spirits smiled and took the baby out of her hands. Gajeel patted Loke on the back in thanks as he went to go wait by the door for any news on his wife and son.


	23. Chapter 23

Members of the Guild took turns waiting with the nervous new dad. Some tried to sneak into the room but instantly got caught and thrown out by one of the nurses. “She will be ok, they both will,” Gajeel was not sure who actually said it for he was stuck in his mind with worry. Minutes felts as if they turned to hours that turned to days. Six hours later the Doctor who delivered baby Scarlett stepped out the room in a clean coat and spoke, “Mr. Redfox,” Fuck... Fuck... Fuck…. This can not be good, he thought. “We were able to stop the bleeding but the other baby… he isn’t doing so good. It will be a miracle if he lives through the night,” he continued. More words spilled from the Doctor’s mouth but Gajeel only saw his lips moving the words were spoken in another language. Natsu and Gray were by him. Gajeel pushed past all of them to go see Levy. The Doctor tried to stop him but Natsu and Gray shot his evil looks that could kill anyone. He bowed his head in surrender and went to go check on the others in the hospital wing. 

“Hey Shrimp, we have a son too,” Gajeel tried to cheer her up. He could see the little basket that held his fragile son not daring to look at it for too long. I want to hold him, she told him. “Ok hang on,” he told her. Gray and Natsu stood right inside the doorway to protect them from anything or anyone that might try to interrupt them. “Metalicana, what does he look like? Is he as perfect as I have imagined him to be. Is he going to make it, ” she muttered. If it was not for his enhanced hearing he would not have heard her. “I don’t know baby, I did talk to Erza and Jaleel and they are honored about Scarlett's name and being godparents.” he asked. Her eyes lit up at this new information for the first time tonight she had received some good news. "You know we never did ask your dad if we could name our son after him? Metalicana it’s just such a perfect name.” Gajeel smiled his prideful smile, “I do think Dad would like that.” Gajeel set baby Metalicana in his princess’s arms and snuggled close to his family. “Who has Scarlett?” she questioned. “Lucy summoned Aries and Loke to watch after her. She is sleeping on Aries right now. I don’t think that we will ever be able to make her more comfortable than she is right now. She is napping on a sheep for crying out loud,” the Iron Dragon was amused at his own words. Never in his life did he think he would say those words. 

Each breath that Baby Metalicana took was softer and softer. Levy and Gajeel held him tighter when they heard Natsu ask, “do you want us to go get Scarlett?” Levy nodded her head yes. Within moments the whole Redfox family was together cuddled up in the hospital bed. Metalicana reached for his sister and held her tiny hand. The parents smiled at how sweet their little boy was. “It could be possible for him to make it you know?” Levy cried. Gajeel tried to reassure her even though both of them knew it was not true. This would be the only night were all four of them would be together. Baby Metalicana cuddled closer to his mother and father as his eyes opened for the first time. “He has your eyes,” the Iron Princess said to her mate. “Yeah he does, a wonderful shade of pure grey. Look at all the little black hair that he has!” the Iron Dragon cooed. Natsu and Gray were still in the room standing guard both of them tried not to cry at what they were witnessing. Gajeel and Levy were grateful that they were there, neither of them wanted to be alone. 

The dying baby made a sound of pure joy as he wiggled his little fingers and toes. Baby Metalicana made giggling sounds that filled everyones heart with joy. Hey Dad, I know you can hear me, your grandson isn’t going to make it. Will you come meet him before it is too late? Levy also heard this and added, hello sir, I would really love for you to meet your namesake. We named him after you…. I hope that you don’t mind... It didn’t take long for a rush of wind to come through the window of the hospital room. Metalicana was standing at the end of the bed. “I thought if I came as a dragon I would scare too many people. Can I hold him?” he asked. Gajeel took Baby Metalicana and placed him in the arms of his Grandfather. “The doctor said that he isn’t sure why this happened,” Gajeel was defeated. Nothing could be done other than to just hold the little one and make sure he knew that he was loved. Metalicana kissed the soft head of the little one and walked around the room as he rocked the tiny infant. Gajeel’s father had followed his son’s progress through his Guild life so he had seen many things over the years. The one thing that stuck out to him was the ceremony of a Fairy Tail member leaving.   
Matelincana senior walked to the window to let the little one see the night’s sky for the first and last time, “you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Lastly, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you.” 

Aries brought Baby Scarlett into the room, she gave the bay to her parents and walked out the room without a word. Levy and Gajeel hugged their living child and let wave of heartache fill their souls. “You two,” Metalicana breathed as he looked at their guards, “go gather the other Fairy Tail Mages. Inform the Headmaster that the youngest member of Fairy Tail has just died.” Natsu and Gray solemnly left the room to gather the rest of the Guild. Metalicana gently set Baby Metalicana in his parents arms. His tiny body went limp in their hands. Scarlett reached out to her baby brother but he did not reach for her back. A confused whine came from her she didn't understand why her brother wasn't holding her hand. For the last months the two twins would curl around each other for comfort. Not being able to feel him was crushing her tiny soul. Little Scarlett let loose a cry that would not be silenced. Both her parents were trying to comfort their little one to no avail. Aries knocked softly on the door, in the same shy voice she always has, “would you like me to try? I am basically a giant pillow…. I promise I will be just outside the door if you need me.” 

Levy was unable to speak as Aries carefully picked up the screaming infant and cradled her in her arms. The Iron Princess moved her hand and spoke, “solid script: chair” as a rocking chair appeared in the corner of the room. Aries understood this and slowly made her way over. When she sat down and started rocking baby Scarlett's crys lulled with each moment by the Celestial Spirit. Aries was humming a soft song that seemed to be working. Baby Scarlett was soon fast asleep in The Ram's arms. She held the little one close to her to block out the severity of the moment. With all the powers spirits had no one could bring back the dead. The Iron Princess held tight to his cooling body while her protective dragon wrapped his wing like arms and the broken pieces of his family. I'm glad I got to see him. Gajeel his Dad said. Gajeel looked up at him, it was only on rare occasions that Metalicana would use his name. You look after your girls. They are your treasure, protect them well. Oh and please celebrate the life of both your younglings, he told him as he left the room. Levy heard every word but she did not care a single bit. The one thing that she cared about was the life that was inside her that is no more. A fresh surge of agony fell upon her. She let out a wail of pure pain. 

A soft glow came from outside the window. Levy rolled away from it to so her back sheltered her from the light. Gajeel got up and moved to the window to shut the curtains, but when he peered out he did not see the sun. It was every person in the town right outside their window. Some held candles or lacermicas while others held balloons and sparklers. This was a celebration of life, death and the leaving of a Fairy Tail member. As he looked over his shoulder he spoke, “Levy… you need to come see this. Aries bring Scarlett too please.” Both women got up cautiously and made their way to the window. Witnessing the amount of support, encouragement and love they were witnessing Levy knew exactly what she wanted to do. She straightened her spine for a moment and let Gajeel hold Baby Metalicana. Levy opened the window wide for all to see, “solid script: write!” as she waved her arm high in the air. 

Words floated in the sky it read: ‘We are happy to say that Scarlett E. Redfox is our first born child. She came kicking and screaming into this world only hours ago. Scarlett is the newest member of Fairy Tail.’ A great roar of cheers came from the crowd. The sound woke the infant but instead of crying she giggled her sweet baby giggle. Pink, red and blue fireworks were launched into the air. After the crowd was settled another message formed: ‘Our son, Metalicana G. Redfox was our second child. He was the youngest member of Fairy Tail in our history. Unfortunately, his life with was short. He filled out hearts with unimaginable joy during his short four hours of life.’ No fireworks were shot off no cheers from those below. Levy looked straight ahead over the crowd not wanting to see any reaction. It was no good. Balloons were released from those that head gathered. Each one had a black or white Fairy Tail mark on it. Members of the guild lifted there arm in the air, just as they did each time a member would leave. Gajeel clutched his precious daughter to his chest as the mix joy and pain finally escaped from his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came and went. Nights turned to days than back to nights. The Redfox family had many visitors starting the second day after their child took his last breath. Levy’s mind was muddled and foggy. Her routine turned from reading her books, going on missions and loving her husband to feeding Scarlett, crying, refusing to eat anything herself and yelling at the nurses or doctors that come in to check on her. Levy refuses to give Scarlett to anyone. Her Iron Dragon couldn’t get closer than five feet of her and the baby without her trying to kill him. Baby Metalicana was in a statious. The doctors have made it possible for his little body to stay in a state of peace and stability until the family was ready to process their emotions and their wishes. Erza came into the room at some point, and brought in some strawberry cake. Levy threw a glare at her friend that even made Erza shiver in fear. No one in the Guild has every lost a child before, that was new territory for everyone. The only scare they had was at the Grand Magic games when Lucy was being blackmailed into losing the fight or risk hurting Asuka. 

Natsu had been the one who heard Lucy whisper what was she was doing and was able to stop the attack before her competitor could hurt the tiny child. Levy’s heart was already crushed into hundreds of pieces and with each cry Scarlett made it broke just a little bit more. Baby Scarlett wanted her brother but she didn’t understand why he was not with her. A week went by before Levy got out of bed. Her legs were weak from the lack of use and stumbled over to gently place her in a crib that was in a corner of the room. She sat down in the rocker next to the crib and placed a hand on the edge. A soft knock came from the door and Levy didn’t even need to look up to see who it was. Her mate was standing in the doorway holding a vase of flowers. It was overflowing with lilies, roses, daisies, and carnations. Each of those were her all time favorites, “hey your up, I thought that you would still be sleeping. I hope that I didn’t wake you up.” 

The Iron Princess didn’t speak she simply gestures for him to come closer and watch his daughter. It had been the first time that Levy had set her down in a week. Scarlett was sleeping peacefully cuddled up in the tiny blue fox blanket that was meant for her brother. Gajeel smiled at how both his girls were peaceful at that moment. He had not been this happy since Levy had given birth to her. Nothing could harm this moment for him. “What are we going to do,” her voice was so soft that Gajeel almost didn’t hear it. “We need to bury him, I know that you don't want to but we need to. It’s been a week. I can get everything together if you would like.” Her vision was becoming blurred at his words. No sound was made. Ok, do what we have to do. I’ll wait here.The Iron Dragon tore himself away from the room to go inform the right officales. 

“Hey there little one. You know that Mommy and Daddy loves you right?” Levy said as she place a hand on her child. Scarlett’s breathing had become shallow a sign of deep sleep. “I know that you can’t understand what is going on right now but one day we will tell you everything. No lies will be between us, I will tell you the true story of how your Daddy and I met and how he fell in love with me. He fell so hard it is almost comical. Yes he sure did. Yeah he did.” A soft coo came from the tiny baby. Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Evergreen were in the doorway of her room. “Gajeel told us that you were up. Is it ok if we come in?” Lucy was tentative in speaking to her. The last time that she tried to talk to her Levy threatened to rip her heart out and feed it to a dog. 

Levy couldn't take it anymore her friends still wanted to help her and be her friends after how bad she had treated them over the last year. Nothing that she could do would make up for her behavior. However, she still ran to embrace her friends. All of them welcomed the hug that they have been waiting for, it felt as if it had been a lifetime since she had showed any type of positive attention towards them. “Mira has some food for you if you would like to come down. I can watch Scarlett if you would like, or get Aries to.” Lucy offered. Levy shook her head no and turned to Erza, “do you mind looking after her? I have already fed her and she is finally asleep. All you have to do is make sure she doesn’t have anymore nightmares.” Erza stood tall and went to the crib. She stood at attention next to the crib as if she was protecting the most precious treasure that she had ever seen. Levy knew that she had made the right choice in picking her to watch her. Nothing bad would ever happen to Scarlett while Erza was next to her. 

The rest of the girls walked down to the main section of the Guild hall, everything was as if nothing happened. Natsu was fighting with Gray, Elfman was yelling at someone to be a man, Gildarts was actually back from a mission and drinking with his daughter. When Levy and her friends reached the bottom Mira ran over with a tray of soup, sandwiches and other comfort foods. Only Natsu and Gray stopped fighting for a second to tell Levy that they were glad to see her out of that hospital room. Natsu was only able to get out one word before he was hit with an ice bird in the face. “Happy! Time to launch our secret attack,” he shouted. “Aye! Sir!” The two flew around the room circling Gray throwing fire bombs at him. Every single one missed. A smile formed on Levy’s face, it soon turned into a small chuckle and formed into a full heartfelt laugh. Asuka came hopping up to the group and gave Levy a handmade card, the little one was about 11 now. She still had her child-like wonder, “look! I got my guild mark!” Asuka took off her shirt and turned to show off the mark that was on her left shoulder blade. Her parents rushed forward to pull her shirt back over her head. A red Fairy Tail mark was stamped in the same location the Levy’s was. “Oh, I made this for you too,” holding out her little card. The card wobbled in her hands as Bisca struggled to get her shirt on straight. It was full of flowers when she opened it with a picture that showed Levy and Gajeel in the middle with Scarlett and Metalicana in their arms. I know that you won’t have a real picture of all four of you but I decided to draw you one so you could hang it in what would be their room.”

Asuka’s parents moved off to the side to make sure that their daughter didn’t say anything that she was not supposed to. Levy took the card and set it on the bar and picked up the child hugging and spinning her around, “it’s wonderful! Thank you so much!” Asuka started to giggle as she was spun in circles. When Levy set her back down she was dizzy and was only able to make it a few steps before she plopped down on the floor. Everyone that witnessed this display laughed wholeheartedly. Things were going to be ok in Fairy Tail. As long as they all stayed together there was nothing that they couldn’t accomplish Levy ate the sandwiches that Mira had made her and the second that she was done she ran to Gray and Natsu’s fight, with a simple flick of her hand a bubble formed around each of them. “So I heard some things about you too, care to explain? Or do I have to ask your girls?” a mischievous grin crossed her face. Both of the two boys knew that if they didn’t come clean and fast they would be in so much trouble. 

Natsu mumbled something first but Levy couldn’t understand it. So Levy released the bubble but left Gray in one. “Gray got married!” the Salamander shouted and pointed. This got the whole guild attention. Natsu was eager to continue, “yeah! Him and Juvia have been married for like a million years now! They got married after the game!” Juvia was beat red at this point and clutched at her stomach. The hadn’t been married for that long, but it was long enough for her to be a few weeks late. Not even Gray knew this information. Gray busted the bubble that he was enclosed it and hit Natsu full force on the top of his head when he landed. “Well this bastard and little Miss Heartfilia are about to officially move in together and get engaged!” Gray retorted so loud that everyone was able to hear it. Lucy’s drink crashed on the floor the contents spilled everywhere. “You what….” Lucy stammered. She was not sure if she heard Gray correctly or if he was just saying things to get everyone from questioning him and Juvia. “You son of a bitch! I told you that in confidence! Now how am I going to pull this off! We had a plan you Ice Bastard!” Natsu turned and was ready to fight his friend once again. Lucy stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. This simple action made Natsu freeze mid swing. “Is…. is…. he right?” she muttered. 

The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed. He took her keys and said, “hey guys this bastard told everyone I could use some help.” Fifteen poofs of smoke came from nowhere. All of her Golden Key Spirits, shaky little Blue, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Pyxis all appreciated in the guild hall. Loke was the one who first spoke up, “don’t worry we opened our own gates. Natsu has been talking to us for the past months. He wanted all of us to be here for this.” Natsu was shaking at this point. He pulled a small box from his back pocket as he got down on one knee. “Lucy this is not what I had in mind,” he glared at Gray who backed away “I wanted to do this on the anniversary of the first mission that we went on together. I had this whole thing planned out and everything… but I guess this works too.” Natsu took in a deep breathe in an attempt to steady himself. The Salamander slowly opened the box, inside it was a pink engagement ring that was surrounded by tiny red diamonds. Lucy gasped at the ring that he was holding. “Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of being my wife, my mate and my partner in all the missions to come?” Natsu stammered the words. He had practiced them countless times in the mirror while she was asleep, and he mentally patted himself on the back that they actually came out in audible words. 

Lucy dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms her Dragon Slayer. All the girls in the Guild made sounds of ‘awww’ and ‘how sweet’. Some of the men that were in there made mocking noises Natsu tried to ignore them. As he let his girl cry into his neck. “Oh, here. I think that you have also earned this,” he wrapped his scarf around Lucy. His scarf was given to him by his father and it was the only thing left from his past. A stunned silence fell across everyone. Only once had he tossed it to her and that was so she could protect it during a battle. Natsu asked “so… um... is that a yes?” Lucy cried harder and nodded her head furiously. “Yes! Of course I will marry you! I have been waiting forever for you to ask me!” The Salamander slipped the ring onto her finger it was a perfect fit. Lucy kissed him hard as he picked her up and spun her around. “We’re getting married!” Natsu shouted as he threw Lucy over his shoulder and ran around the room. Everyone started cheering and laughing. All of her Spirits cheered some of them cried at how happy their master was. Never before had they personally witnessed a moment such as this. Natsu put his fiancee down and held her close to his side, as if to dare anyone to get close to her. Once a dragon had his treasure it was impossible for anyone to take it away. Lucy kissed her dragon on the cheek and whispered into his ear. He blushed wildly at what she told him as she ran off to go show off her new ring and scarf to all her girl friends. 

Even though everyone had seen the scarf before it was almost as if it was a brilliant new dress the way she was displaying it. Her girl friends grabbed at her hand and gacked over how the ring dazzled in the light. Juvia was baffled at how her lover could keep such a secret like this from her she thought that they told each other everything. Mira yanked her wedding binder from under the bar and slammed it down. “Looks like I get to plan another wedding! This is going to be so much fun!” Mira clapped in her gitty way. Ever looked at the ring and hugged her friend “congratulations girl, we are all so happy for you. If you need anything let us know.” She kissed the blushing soon to be bride on the cheek and stalked towards her own man. Levy was still standing in front of Gray with her hands on her hips, “anything you want to share with the class?” Gray rubbed the back of his neck and held out his arm for his bride to come to him. She glided towards him resting perfectly by his side. She almost melted into his arms. “We are married and have been since the games ended,” he commented. Juvia held out her hand and a small ice band was nestled around her finger. “How did he propose? I have got to know!” Levy could not contain her excitement any longer. “It just kind of happened… Gray had a blue ring that Mira helped him pick out. One day I woke up and it was there,” Juvia grinned and blushed at the thought of finally telling people about their relationship. It had been so hard to keep up appearances of not even speaking to each other when they were in public. Levy threw her arms around the two of them and exclaimed “I am so happy for the two of you! I knew you always liked her Gray but damn I didn’t know that you loved her!” Before she walked away she winked at them and said “good catch Juvia.” The Water Mage felt her face glow with embarrassment. Levy high fived Lucy as she went to go check on her little one. 

She stood right outside the door a mix of guilt and pride flooded her soul. The Iron Princess was so happy for her friends so much that she was guilty for having fun while one of her children was no longer with them. She took a deep breathe before she stepped into the room, “hey Erza… is everything ok?” Levy stopped dead in her tracks. Erza has requip into a plush nurse outfit and had Scarlett on her chest slowly rocking her in the chair. The new mother’s heart could barely take in the sight. Erza was whispering things to her namesake. Only because of her enhanced hearing was she able to make out what she was saying, “your mommy and daddy are some of the most powerful mages that Fairy Tail has. Your mommy is so skilled in Solid Script that she can take on anyone and anything. Now your Daddy is an Iron Dragon Slayer who was once part of a dark guild but your mommy was able to change his heart. He is scary sometimes but I think that you already have him wrapped around your little finger,” Scarlett grabbed at Erza finger as she made a soft giggle sound. “Yeah I know, I promise I will teach you everything that I know. Everyone in the Guild will protect you with their lives. One day when you get older you will be able to do the same thing.” Erza rocked Baby Scarlett more and Levy noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. A small twinge of fear came across her until she saw the cloak that Jellal always wore. He bent down and kissed Erza’s head before she passed her to him. 

Jellal held her with a practiced ease, “don’t let her lie to you little one, Erza is powerful too. You have the name I gave her so you are going to surpass all of us I know it.” He swayed as he talked to the little one. Levy rested against the door frame watching her friends. The Iron Princess knew that Gajeel had made the right decision in making them their godparents. Even though only one Baby Redfox survived they would always be together no matter how far apart they were. “Knock, knock,” Levy said as she walked into the room. Jellal froze the second he saw her. He had never looked this scared in his life. The once great Jellal was now a mushy pile of love when he held Baby Scarlett. She started to cry when he stopped but instantly settled down when he started to move again. “Looks like you two might need to think about becoming parents,” Levy commented. It was so impressive at how gentle two of the hardest, toughest, skilled Fairy Tail Mages could melt when they held an infant. Jellal didn’t care what the two girls were saying for he was so wrapped up in the little ones eyes that he was mesmerized by how something so small could show so much strength and power. “Hey you ready?” Erza put a hand on his shoulder. His face showed his true feelings of not wanting to put her down even though he said “yeah sure, we can go.” Once he gave the baby back to her mother Jellal continued to stare at her until Erza pulled him away. 

It was only a hour before Gajeel returned. “Oh my gosh baby you are not going to believe this! Natsu and Lucy are going to get married! Juvia and Gray have been married for years now and I think Erza and Jellal are going to start their own family soon!” Life has returned to his treasure. Levy put Scarlett in his arms as she floated around the room telling him all about what happened while he was gone. Gajeel had a hard time keeping up with her as she talked and spun around the room. She was making Solid Scrip flowers as she spun. Levy held up the card that she received from Asuka. Levy could see that her Dragon was having trouble keeping up with what she was saying so she slowed down. “So what did the people say?” she finally asked. Gajeel started to rock his child as he said “we can bury him under the tree. I got permission from the Mayor and everything. Master said that we can have a Fairy Tail funeral too.” Warm tears came to her eyes as she smiled and told her Dragon sounds like that is perfect and it will be beautiful thank you. Gajeel kissed his wife the second his lips touched hers Baby Scarlett started to cry. Both of them laughed at the noise that she made. Looks like we are going to be dealing with the typical baby situation aren't we, Gajeel snickered. Levy kissed her baby’s head.


	25. Chapter 25

The early morning of funeral came. The sun was bright and their were only a few clouds in the sky. Every member of Fairy Tail was dressed in their finest funeral clothing. A tiny little coffin was custom made for Baby Metalicana. Iron rods were along the side of it so more than one person would carry it. Gray, Natsu, Elfman were all honored with carrying Metalicana with Gajeel towards the tree in the center of town. Levy had on her short black dress with a matching headband. Lucy was wearing something from the Spirit world that Virgo brought her. Erza had requiped into cremonal armor she was already waiting at the base of the tree when everyone arrived. Nothing could prepare the Fairy Tail members for the emotions they were feeling when they laid eyes on Erza. The only time she requiped into this was when a member of Fairy Tail was leaving. It had not felt real to anyone other than Mr. and Mrs. Redfox until now. Levy steeled herself against her emotions. She leaned over to Lucy and asked for the extra sheer black veil that she brought. Lucy knew that she would want it. “Here you go Lev,” she attached it to her headband and let it fall in front of her face. Levy reached for it and flipped it up and over her head so it was not covering her face. 

The men that were holding Baby Metalicana stopped in front of Erza and Master Makarov, they set him on the funeral alter with a respectful ease. Each of them went back to their respective partners. Gajeel held out his arm for Levy to come to him. The parents stood next to the casket as Levy clutched Scarlett tighter in her arms. Master Makarov raised his hands, “my children. Today is a grievous day, we return our youngest family member to the ground. This sacred ground has been the sight for much of his parent’s relationship. The good... bad and the ugly has all taken place here,” Makarov choked out the words. Erza stepped up to take over the proceedings. She jabbed her speare into the ground so it stood on its own, “Metalicana G. Redfox might not have been part of our family for long but he will always be in our hearts. He was and will always be the most precious member that Fairy Tail has ever seen.” More words were spoken but Levy didn’t hear a single one, she walked over to the tiny casket and placed a loving hand on it as if to press all the love she had into it. Gajeel hugged her from behind not only to steady her but to steady himself. Natsu had Lucy wrapped up tight in his arms as he let her cry softly into his shirt. 

Gray and Juvia were holding tight to each other still slightly uncomfortable display their feelings in public. Juvia had her ice ring on her right hand and her blue one on her left. Gray didn’t have his on but he had an ice bracelet that oddly looked like a larger version of her ring. Levy kissed the glass top of the casket and Gajeel put a hand on her back. Baby Scarlett started to cry again, before Levy could start to comfort her Erza retrieved her. “This is Scarlett E. Redfox, she is now the newest member of Fairy Tail. Does anyone have anything that they wish to say?” Erza questioned. Natsu stepped forward and looked at Baby Metalicana. A red flaming rose appeared from his hand, it burned bright. “During the S-class exams, Gildarts told me something very important. He said that fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is, and once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder. Scarlett this is your fear, you can learn from this. I promise that we will all help you through it.” The Fire Dragon Slayer squeezed her tiny hand and walked back to his love. “Though our paths may drift apart, I will always be looking your way. I will be watching you forever and always,” Makarov shouted as he raised his hand into the air with reverence. 

Each Member of Fairy Tail did the same. Levy slowly moved away from the casket. She started to whisper the three rules of leaving Fairy Tail as the Guild members who carried him in lowered him into the ground. Only Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy were able to hear her. A flood of silent tears streaked down their faces. Nothing could hold it back now. Once the infant was safely in the ground each member of Fairy Tail came and place an object down below. Gray used his Ice Make magic to create a Fairy Tail symbol, Natsu and Lucy placed more red flowers, every one of them had either made an item or gave something that meant the world to them. Each item held a special memory for each member. All hoped that the memories, love and laughter would transfer to his tiny body. It was finally Levy and Gajeel’s turn to say their final goodbyes. Levy looked at Erza holding Scarlett and gave them a soft smile as she knelt down to the ground. “Solid Script: Iron,” as a tiny little piece of iron dropped into the grave. It was identical to the one that she would always make for her Dragon Slayer heart and all. Gajeel kissed the top of her head and helped her back to her feet. 

“I just want to say that in true Fairy Tail fashion things should never end on such a sad note regardless of the situation. Metalicana would not want us to soak in grief or despair. He would want us all to celebrate what life he had, regardless of how short it was. So Mira, would you do the honor please?” Gajeel called out. Mira quickly used Soul Take over and shouted at Erza, “are you going to just stand there or are you going to fight me?” Erza carefully passed Baby Scarlett to Makarov who was still trying to hold back tears. “REQUIP!” Erza was quick with her movement, swords circled her back as her armor fully formed around her. It was her Heaven’s Wheel Armor. One of her favorites she smirked “just like old times.” Launching herself into the air to attack Mira she kicked Natsu in the back of the head making him let a scream of protest. “Go get her,” Lucy commanded as she kissed his lips. Gray had instantly stripped down to his boxers once again and shouted “Ice make: wall!” This caused Natsu to slam into a solid wall of ice. “They are going to destroy the town! Again…. I need to retire….” Makarov complained. Levy hugged her Dragon Slayer and said to the Guild Master, “yeah but only a little. You know that this is what this Guild needs right now. Go join in, you know you want to.” Makarov smiled wide as Gajeel was handed his baby girl. Makarov shouted “you kids better get in the Guild Hall right now before you destroy this whole town!” 

Each member of Fairy Tail was battling it out with someone as they all slowly made their way into the Guild Hall where they could really let loose. Everyone knew that it was much easier to repair Fairy Tail than to repair the whole town, they all had practice at it. Gajeel, Levy and Scarlett were the only one left at the base of the tree. Levy started to replace the dirt to cover the casket. “Shrimp let me do that ok? You look so pretty I don’t want your beautiful hand to get dirty. Mine are already covered in so much let me,” Levy took their child. As Gajeel started to shovel dirt over his son. Once it was complete the family walked arm in arm back to their home, passing the Guild Hall knowing that if they were to go in Gajeel would be challenged by Natsu again and one or both of them would end up in the hospital. He groaned as they passed, it had felt like ages since he got into a good fight. Levy pulled on his elbow and tilted her head towards their home. 

Townspeople would occasionally stop them to tell them that they were sorry for their loss and that if they needed anything all they had to do was ask. Some of the little children that Levy had been kind to brought small toys for Scarlett and Metalicana, they were too small to understand the situation. Levy still accepted them and hugged each one personally. The children were fanansated by Baby Scarlett, her tiny little feet seemed to baffle each child. Gajeel let Levy take all the time that she needed with the little ones. It was a good therapy for her. The family eventually made it back to their home. Lily was waiting for them at the door. “I have food!” he shouted. All the different smells in the house assaulted their senses. “What? Don’t you like fish cakes?” he said as he held a plate of burnt round things. He seemed so proud of himself that Levy didn’t want to crush him, “I need to go feed the baby and put her down for a nap. I am sure Gajeel would love to try one.” Oh you sneaky little was all he could get out before she shut door to Scarlett’s room. “Your Daddy is going to be mad at me, yes he is,” Levy cooed. 

She could not get over the fact that she was now a mother. It was still hard to wrap her head around knowing that she was responsible to raising this tiny person into a fully functioning member of the world. Scarlett was getting fussy, “oh sweet thing are you hungry? Hang on ok?” Levy comforted her child as she got settled into the rocking chair. It was a slow process to make sure that her baby had enough, Levy still felt weird everytime that she had to feed her. It was one thing that she knew she had to get used to. Gajeel stumbled into the room, “you have no idea how much you owe me for that one Shorty. It was awful, I had no idea food could be that bad. Can you make pancakes? I lovessssss you, please,” he begged. Levy chuckled at how pathetic her Dragon Slayer was acting over some burnt fish cakes. “Sure let me finish here,” she continued to feed and rock her child until she was done. 

Gajeel sat on the floor watching how amazing his mate was with his child. He was so lucky to have her in his life. “All done, now you get to burp her. Careful she’s a spitter,” she passed Scarlett to Gajeel still on the floor and went to the kitchen. “OH GROSS!” could be heard from the baby’s bedroom along with a sting of words that should not have been said in front of a child regardless of how young she is. Levy looked over at Lily, “sounds like Gajeel just got puked on.” The two tried to stifle a laugh but soon it was to much to bare when they heard him shout. “I don’t know what she is doing! It’s coming out of both end! Levy help!” Both Lily and Levy doubled over laughing. Gajeel the Iron Dragon could take on any monster no matter how big or powerful it was. The one who could defeat any dark guild couldn’t handle a little baby poop. “Do you want pancakes or not?” his wife shouted back. His complaining stopped instantly. “I guess he didn’t like the fish cakes?” Lily questioned. Lily sluked in his failuar, “I have been working on cooking different things but apparently I am not very good at it.” Levy went over and kissed his little nose, “It will be ok, just keep working on it.” Lily never wanted to admit that he loved it when she did this or when she would cuddle him. He was supposed to be this big strong Exceed warrior who had no weakness but Levy and Gajeel and now Scarlett were becoming his weakness. 

Gajeel emerged from the baby’s room his shirt was covered in a white green spit up. Levy turned to admire how tired and much of a dad he actually looked like at that moment. “I don’t know what I did….everytime I picked her up something came out of her. Did I break her?” he muttered walking with Scarlett held at arm's length to pass her to the closest person he could reach, it was Lily. The baby was almost as big as he was, however with a quick poof he was able to carry her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. “Looks like someone had fun,” Levy mused. Gajeel slumped onto a kitchen chair throwing his head back watching his wife cook. Yeah sure let's go with fun, how can something so small be so destructive? He asked to his mate. Levy shrugged and continued to work on making the pancakes. Gajeel stripped off his spit up shirt and threw it in the laundry. He rested his eyes upon his wife who was still cooking away. “Watch the bacon will ya? I want to go change,” Levy didn’t wait for a response as she went to their room to go put on a new set of clothes. She came out ten minutes later in her simple blue dress with matching accessories and took back over cooking. The bacon was sizzling, eggs were frying and pancakes were flipped. She tossed him a clean shirt as a peace offering.

The aroma from the cooking filled the room with the most pleasant of smells. It was able to neutralize the fish cake failure. Go open the window will ya? That was more of a command than a request from his mate. He was unwilling to challenge it so he did as he was told and opened the living room window. A cool breeze floated in from outside. Gajeel came behind Levy and wrapped his wing like arms around her waist. The Iron Dragon kissed the Princess's neck “why are you making so many? It’s just the three of us and I don’t think that I can look at food the same way again after what came out of Scarlett.” Levy’s lips curled into a one sided smile and nodded to the open window. The window had not been open long before Wendy was being carried by Carla right outside. “Hey guy…. So I smelled your cooking, is that an invitation?” Wendy fiddled with her hands not wanting to make eye contact. The little Sky Dragon Slayer knew that she was being a little rude about asking, but she had not smelled her cooking in such a long time. 

Levy piled a stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon onto a plate and held it out to serve her little guest. Carla flew in with Wendy and sat down in a seat next to her Dragon Slayer. Levy handed Carla a plate that was just the right size for her. It too had a pile of breakfast foods piled high onto it. No sooner than the two new guest started eating a knock on the door rattled through the house. Gajeel was utterly confused as to what was going on when he saw the new commer. Lucy was standing in the doorway with an expression of pure apology, “I’m sorry for what is about to happen…” she bowed. Natsu came rushing in and slammed passed Gajeel. “Food!” he screamed running right for the kitchen where Levy already had two plates waiting for him and his new fiancee. A sweet smile crossed Wendy’s, Lucy’s and Carla’s face as realization started to dawn on them as to what Levy was doing. This was her apologize for everything that had happened in the last year. Levy knew that the breakfast smell out the window would attract the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. If the Dragon Slayers were able to smell the breakfast than they would inform the others that they would want to invite. It worked like a charm.  
It only took about thirty minutes for Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Erza and Jellal came to the door. When Lucy showed up they left the door open as an open invitation. The Redfox home was filled with life and laughter. Gajeel was fighting over more bacon with Natsu, Gray stopped a grease fire before it got too out of hand. Lilly came back into the kitchen with Scarlett all the girls awed over how clean and fresh the baby was. Juvia was the first to reach her and cradled the baby in her arms, “look Gray! She is so tiny! Don't you want one? Or 33?” Gray rolled his eyes “yeah she is, she’s only a baby. What did you expect her to be a full child walking around right now?” Juvia stuck her tongue out at her husband. Levy's closest friends were all in her kitchen. She knew that this couldn't fix her broken heart but it was a start.


	26. Chapter 26

After brunch when all their guests had left

“Well that was fun. I don't think that we should do that anytime soon though. That was exhausting,” her husband picked up the rest of the dirty dishes. Levy strolled up behind him and wrapped her arms around her dragon. She placed a tender kiss on his muscular back. A small shiver real though his soul. The Iron Princess always knew how to make him feel like he was the center of the universe. “Lily has the baby…. We haven't had any alone time since she was born….” she mussed. It took Gajeel a minute to fully understand what his wife was suggesting. The realization struck him. “Lily could you take Scarlett to visit the whole Guild,” he looked at Levy for a suggestion “an hour?” Lily loved that baby and was glad to watch her for as long as he was able to. It was not long before the cat has gathered up the baby bag and an extra change of clothes he had picked out for her and let the room. 

Wait right here my sexy dragon, the Iron Princess said as she swayed her hips towards the bedroom. Gajeel stood in shock at how his treasure acted when she wanted something. The something that she wanted right now was him. All he had to do was wait for her to call. It didn’t take long for Levy to call ok come in but close your eyes when you do. Her voice was a little shaky when she spoke. Gajeel did not have to be told twice as he cleared the room with extreme ease. A click came from the turning of the door handle and Gajeel walked in with his eyes shut tight. “Come closer,” Levy’s tone was alluring to him. He did as he was told. A cold hand stopped him two steps into the room. I think that you will like this, but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them ok? the Iron Princess said. Both her hands started to move all over his callused body. Levy would breathe a soft warm breath onto his skin when he would lean into her. She felt his arms tracing each muscle connection all the way down to his hands where she kissed the palm of his hand. “I know that you will protect me my love,” she spoke into his palm. He didn’t have a chance to reply before she moved on to his legs. He was still in his pants he changed into but they were thin enough to not give her any trouble. The Iron Princess gave a small massage to each section of his legs. She alternated each side as she made her way up to his center. 

“What are you doing?” the words came out as a plea. “You know exactly what I am about to do to you.” Levy took hold of the waistband of his pants pulling the away from his body creating more torment for the Dragon Slayer. “Relax,” her sultry voice came from below him. Each button and zip was agony to him. It felt as if time was not on his side. The pants were undone completely Levy slide her hands down the loosened fabric and let them drop to the ground. Gajeel kicked them the rest of the way off. He stood there with his eyes closed completely naked and at the whim of his mate. “Open your eyes now please,” Levy let out a sigh onto his cock. Gajeel ripped open his eyes and looked down to see Levy on her knees in front of him. The sight of him in her hand was something that he would never thought that he would see again. He was grateful that he was wrong. “Oh…. gods... yes….” he moaned as she took him in her mouth. The warmth of her mouth made his knees weak. She grabbed the back of one leg to keep him from falling into the door as both of his hands flew to her head. His eyes shut again as his head tilted back. Levy slowed her sucking down only until she felt he was stable on his feet before she started back up with force. The Iron Princess was enjoying making him feel weak at the knees, you like this, she questioned. The only words she received were grabled and had no real meaning to them other than pleasure. 

With each suck Levy grab at his leg for better leverage. Gajeel ran his hands through her hair pulling at it each time she would let him go deeper into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth as she pleasured her husband sending him right to the tipping point. With her new Dragon Slayer scenes she could tell he was close to exploding so she instantly stopped. A groan of disappointment escaped his lips before he could stifle it. “Why did you stop?” his eyes were still closed but his head was tilted towards the sky. “Because you need to look down,” she replied. He did as he was told and looked at his wife. What he saw he would never in a million years thought that he would see a sight like this. Candles filled the room with a soft glow creating moving shadow dancers along the walls. The cover to their bed had already been pulled down awaiting them. Levy was not in clothes at all, she had on ribbons. Each one of them had different words on them. One was tied around her perfect breasts with a big bow in the front. One was tired in intergrent loops up each arm. Her core was wrapped up like a present and his eyes stopped around the one covering her hips and willing vagina. This one was much smaller than the others. He was not able to look any further than the one he was gawking at the sight. Keep looking down, she suggested to him. Each one of her legs had a think ribbon on them but where her ankles were they were tied together in a large bow. “Have I ever told you that you look amazing in this color?” Gajeel questioned. 

“Yes many times before, but feel free to tell me again and again I love it when you say it,” this was going to be a night that they would both remember for a long time. “So I am guessing that you are my present?” the words came out before he could stop himself. The Iron Princess gave him a sexy one sided smile and said “yes.” Gajeel looked at the silver ribbon on her arm and read the words that were written on it. “What is the one thing you love most about me?” he read out loud. Go on, if you want to take this off of me you have to answer it honestly. It’s the only way this Solid Script magic will work. She had just given him the rules to their game. “I love the way you let me watch you read,” he tried to avoid eye contact when he said it. “You what? I didn’t know that you did that,” LEvy was surprised by the answer but the ribbon floated to the ground for it had been the truth. I didn’t know you watched me. “I thought you did, you do this thing when you get a new book….. Your head kind of tilts to the side and I swear that a light bulb goes off when you understand something. You flip your hair when you are so absorbed into whatever it is that I don’t think that you know you are doing it,” Gajeel looked at the ribbon on the floor and than at his mate. 

She kissed him on the lips not letting him for a long while. Her unribboned hand grabbed his and led him over to the bed. Levy turned him towards her as she sat him on the edge of the bed. “Reach for another one,” her face was suggestive at what the next question could be. Gajeel took the safe path and chose the other arm. Shrugging she read it for him, “What do my lips taste like?” The Iron Dragon licked his own lips as he replayed every kiss that they had ever shared in his mind. There were multiples to go through until he came to one during the night she became his mate. “Strawberries and sometimes vanilla,” he remenissed at the thought. Again the ribbon tied on to her arm floated gracefully to the floor. God how he was hating this game, it made him feel so vulnerable in front of her right now, even though she was the one halfway tied up Gajeel wanted to stay strong for his Princess no matter the situation. Levy loved this answer. As a reward she threw her arms around her man and kissed him hard on the mouth. He let her tounge enter into his mouth. Gajeel let her abuse his mouth as he sucked on her bottom lip. Levy slowled and left her hand around his neck as she backed away only slightly. The look she gave was one of ‘you going to pick again?’ he didn’t have to even be asked before he reached for the one around he breast. 

The bow held the question, “what is the one thing you are most afraid of.” “Not pleasing you of course,” Gajeel waited for the ribbon to fall but it stayed tied tight around her. Your not being honest Gajeel, tell me honestly. Her Dragon took her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. “You not waking up. Your nightmares taking over you…. And loosing you forever” a tear escaped his eye. “It was not the answer I expected but you can’t lie to my magic,” she leaned her face towards his palm and kissed it as the ribbon on her breast connected with the others on the ground. The game that his treasure was playing was starting to become more complicated. “Only two left what will you choose?” she questioned. He reached for her legs, the second to last questioned appeared. “When did you first know that you loved me?” he read. Now he knew that he had to tell the truth to have her beautiful skin revealed. He took a deep breathe to steady his nerves. It didn’t work, his words came out broken, “when Juvia and I officially joined Fairy Tail. I knew something was different about you when we met, but I didn’t admit it to myself until later. So maybe after that, I don't know.. I think it was really after the games when you took care of me was when I knew for certain that I wanted you to be my mate. I hope that is a good enough answer…” he trailed off. It was. More of the silver ribbon met the pile of others. “Last one my love,” she said, “do you want to untie it or should I.” Gajeel looked at her and asked, “so it won’t come off until I answer the question right?” Levy nodded yes. 

That was all he needed to know as he scooped her up and threw her on the bed. A squeak came from the tiny mage when she landed in the center of the bed. Gajeel was on top of her in a second. “I think I want to save the last one for later…. If that’s ok with you,” Levy grinned madly at the thought of it. He was hard not only could she see it but she could feel it pressed against her. It throbbed with each beat of his pulse. He attacked her neck biting it softly but still hoping that it would leave a mark on her delicate skin. Pain and pleasure was a sensation that Levy could get used to. She grabbed at his back digging her nails into his skin. The Iron Dragon shivered as each finger dug deeper into his back that pulled him closer on top of her. He rolled to one side of her as he traced her body with his fingers. They traced the bow that was acting as a guard. Think it will let me bypass the question if I do this, he mused. Levy giggled as her reply. The Iron Dragon's hand slid between her legs. She opened them as her sign of willingness. He slowly made his way to her center. Moist warmth was there to welcome him. Her mate put his hand over her to let her heart rate slow back to a slightly normal level for a situation like this. The middle finger rubbed gently over her clit, all the nerves were sending signals for pleasure through her body. Levy squirmed hoping it would reposition his hand lower on her. It worked. The finger that was playing with her clit slid inside her. Her dragon stopped once he was fully in her. Oh my gods, please keep going, his treasure spoke to him. 

Gajeel moved his finger around inside her trying to find that mythical spot that would send her over the edge. He listened to her moan with each movement. Levy started to squirm again, “I think you might not be playing by the rules my love,” he laughed. Frustration was the emotions the Dragon Slayer could sense. He slid his ring finger along side the other one already inside her. She gasped at the new sensation. “Hee hee I know you want this,” he moved more inside her that made her shutter at each subtlety. She was getting closer to the edge the more he moved inside her. “Gajeel… I think that you need to pull the next ribbon,” Levy’s eyes were still shut as her hips moved automatically. With his free hand he touched the bow that was guarding what he truly wanted. It only had one word, “consent?” Gajeel laughed at this and planted his lips to hers. He removed his fingers from inside her as he moved on top his treasure. “Yes, Shorty I consent,” she smiled at his honestly. The finial silver ribbon untied itself and laid across the bed. 

He lowered himself into her. Not wanting to hurt her he made every movement deliberate and known. Hearts racing in their ears they had become one. The only sounds that they heard was the heavy breathing of themselves and each other. The Iron Dragon pulsed faster and faster he had already been so close to the edge when she has started this game. Levy let her dragon side take control of her body as she let her skin harden as she climaxed. Her mate wasn’t able to hold out for much longer after he felt her tense and heard her call out his name.


	27. Chapter 27

Lily was still at the Guild Hall when Gajeel and Levy arrived three hours later. No one noticed them come through the doors. All was at it should have been. Nothing was out of place. Mira was at the bar with Lucy planning their wedding while Wendy was scolding Romeo for something that he did. Their cute teenage romance was almost too adorable to handle. Romeo’s dad kept giving him glances and tried to whisper what to tell Wendy to calm her down, but she soon turned on Macao. The two strolled over to a table in the back corner of the room next to the stair leading towards the hospital wing. This particular table had become their table. Cana was drinking out of a barrel on top of a table in the middle of the room shouting at her father for not going on a mission. Ever since he learned who his daughter was he had been more reluctant to go out on dangerous missions. It was Lily that noticed Gajeel and Levy sitting and watching the events unfold. 

The exceed cat went to the parents and settled Scarlett down in Gajeel’s open arms. Juvia was distraught that Scarlett had been given back to her parents, it was apparent that she was not done loving on the baby. Levy tickled the little baby toes and Scarlett giggled at the touch of her mother. Baby Scarlett no longer cried all the time she had started to understand what happened even at her young age. A member from the Magic Council came through the open doors headed right towards Makarov. Who was dozing on the bar top as his usual. The Council member tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a letter. Makarov read it and all the blood in his face ran away. His skin was clearly sweating. “Are you sure about this?” he asked in a shaky voice. “I wish it was not true but it is, good day,” the Council Member turned on his heel and walked right out the way he came not making eye contact with any of the other Fairy Tail members. 

Makarov stood up and cleared his throat, “children,” he began handing the letter off to Mira who read it. Mira’s eyes grew wide in horror. Something on that simple piece of paper had two of the strongest members of Fairy Tail white as a sheet. Mira passed the letter back to him. “There is no easy way to say this so I am just going to read to you what this says ‘Fairy Tail, the Magic Council is requesting the assistance of your members to aid us in our time of great need. The town of Magnolia is under attack by a dark guild that are calling themselves Nighthood. They have already burned one town to the ground and are making their way here. It will not be long before they are at our door. We are in dire need of all top S-Class Mages in every Guild to come forward. Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia,” mummers went around the room “Mystogan and” Makarov’s face fell to the ground as he let the letter drift to the floor. “Gajeel Redfox, are all to report to the Magic Council by the end of the week.” 

Levy was barely able to catch Scarlett as Gajeel heard his named called. Did he really just say my name, this can’t be right. The Iron Dragon stared at his wife with a plea for help. No one in the room knew anything about this new Dark Guild or where they came from. Makarov plopped back down on the bar and put his head in his hands. Seconds went by with no sounds. Who ever said that silence was peaceful had never had a major bomb dropped on them like those in Fairy Tail had. It was the quietest the Guild had ever been. “What the hell Pops!” it was Natsu who shouted first. Soon it became a thunder of shouts and demands for explanations. Mira silenced them as she did her Soul Take over. She only did this in battle and it was clear that they were about to go to battle. No it was a war. A war that would determine not only the fate of Fairy Tail but the fate of everyone in the town. There was still small rumbles of confusion as she spoke, “it’s not just Fairy Tail that has been asked to do this. It is every non dark guild in the town. It seems as if they are only pulling from those who participated in the Grand Magic games. From what I can tell not only was it a friendly competition but it was a try out for their army. Those of you that have been called please get your things together we will leave tomorrow night. If we get their first we might have a chance to talk them out of this.” Those whose names were called started to gather around Makarov and Mira to try to get some kind of answer for this. Gajeel was the only one who didn’t move from his seat. Scarlett started to cry softly at her dad, her little dragon slayer scenes were very acute for how young she was. 

Gajeel looked at his family but did not see them he looked through them trying to gather his thoughts at what his next mission was to be. He had to leave his family to fight in a war that was not his and did not sign up for. His greatest fear was starting to become his reality and there was not a single thing he could do to slow it down.


End file.
